


The Bridgewater Cafe

by Naatta



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clyde Logan POV, Cooking, F/M, Military Backstory, Moody is a creep and a drunk, OC is a mama bear, Original Character(s), Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Twin Boys, lost someone in the war, mild-slow burn, thank you for your service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naatta/pseuds/Naatta
Summary: A man has to eat. And when Mellie brings him a taste of food from the new cafe down the street, he can't get enough. And that's before he ever even met the pretty little plus size who owns the place.You will laugh, you will cry and by the end you will smile (I hope). Please enjoy!*A/N: FINISHED!!!!!!!! Also note this is a Clyde/Reader written from Clyde's POV.





	1. Navajo Tacos

Blame the Navajo Tacos. That seemed to be the only logical explanation as to why he kept coming back to the little restaurant that had seemed to pop up overnight just down the street from his house.

The Bridgewater Café had taken over a small space in the old strip mall down the road and just about since it opened it had a line out the door in customers. Because of this (and absolutely nothing to do with Clyde’s dislike of crowds) he’d never bothered to go check it out. Then Mellie came by for lunch one day bringing food from the café and insisting he try something called a “Navajo Taco”.

The amount of food was huge, which was a pleasant change from the normal takeout places, the foam container almost overflowing with what looked like some odd version of a taco salad. But after that first bite of sopapilla slathered in green chili sauce, meat and cheese he was hooked and every time they came up on the specials menu he had Mellie pick him up an order. That is until she had to go out of town for one of Sadie’s competition things she liked to do. This month, it was gymnastics.

Begrudgingly he looked over the little paper menu he had pinned up on the fridge and called the number, a soft voice picking up on the other end.

“Bridgewater Café, how may I help you today?” The voice, clearly female, answered. It reminded him of the chime of one of those handbells people liked to play during Christmas specials. When he didn’t answer right away there was a pause. “Hello?”

“Yes, uh, I’d like to place a to-go order?” He would have smacked himself in the face if he could, sounding like some bumbling idiot talking to his crush over the phone or something.

“Sure, what would you like?” She asked.

“An order of Navajo tacos.”

There was a pause, the voice probably writing the order down or something. “Alright, just the one order?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, it’ll be ready in about 15 minutes. Can I get a name for the ticket?”

He paused, shifting his feet. “…Clyde.”

“Okie dokie Clyde, hope to see you in a few minutes for pick up!” She chimed before offering a quick goodbye and hanging up. He didn’t think it rude or anything, it being lunch time and the café probably being very busy; he put is phone back in his pocket and grabbed his keys and wallet, heading out the door.

He couldn’t help but grumble a little spotting the line that was all the way to the door, almost thinking it wasn’t worth it. But his stomach intervened in his thought process and he slipped out of his car and in through the glass doors. The moment he stepped across the threshold wonderful smells of home cooking hit his nose, the irritation of being stuck waiting in line fading a bit, especially when the familiar smell of chocolate chip cookies hit him. Damn, his greatest weakness!

A familial sounding voice made him look up and over the little old lady in front of him, spotting a pair of pretty blue eyes that could probably drop a man at 20 paces. Even from this distance he could have sworn they were sparkling, happy as a clam taking people’s order and serving them food. As the people in front of him dwindled and he had less people to look past he could see wavy brown hair, pulled up in a messy bun behind her head, a light blue apron over jeans and a grey t-shirt, and pink-rimmed glasses. As he approached the counter he had to look down at her, almost severely, her frame being at least a full foot shorter than him with curves that had his fingers almost itching to touch.

Looking up at him she smiled a dazzling smile. “Hi, and welcome to the Bridgewater Café, would you like to place an order?”

“I already did.” He said dumbly, the edges of his lips starting to twitch a bit in want to return her smile. “On the phone.”

“Oh! Are you Clyde?” She asked, watching him nod. “Well let me get you all paid up real quick so you don’t have to hang out in line anymore!”

She rang him up on the little register, noting how everything he did was all right handed. Leaning over a little her blue eyes spotted the prosthetic sticking out from under the sleeve of his flannel over shirt and looked up at him. “Are you by any chance a veteran? You get a discount if you are.”

“Yeah, but it’s fine, you don’t have to…”

“No problem, just let me fix this real quick.” She smiled softly. “There, saved a whole dollar and 15 cents!”

That got him. The side of his mouth twitching up into a smile. “Thanks…ugh…”

“F/N.” She told him, “But you can call me Trolli, like that candy brand.”

The bell on the window sill between the kitchen and the rest of the cafe dinged and she turned getting the foam container into a plastic bag and grabbing a set of plastic silverware. Now that he could see her backside he could really see that curvy outline: the hint of a muffin top and jeans that were branded with the plus size label from Walmart on the leather square on the back. A stupid man would call her ‘fat’ but a normal man, like him, one who’d grown up around a momma who’d been built about her size and shape knew better. Hell he’d seen a woman bigger than her do the splits and stand on her head on youtube, why hold a few pounds against a woman? And if she was the one cooking up these Navajo Tacos…hell that was just icing on an already pretty damn fine cake!

Turning back around she held the bag out to him with that dazzling smile of hers, making extra sure he had a good grip on it before letting go. “Here ya go Clyde, hope you enjoy it!”

“Thanks.” He smiled in kind.

“No, thank you, hun. For comin’ in today AND for your service.”  Her words had a hint of softness to them, he recognized it from those who had family or friends who were serving or had served. She blinked a little bit, her smile faltering just a bit. “Come back tomorrow, we’re having jambalaya.”

And he did. He came back the next day. And the next day. And the day after that. All the way up to Saturday when, to his surprise, his order was taken by an 10 year old boy with curly brown hair and missing one of his two front teeth. He stood there, looking up at the beast that was Clyde and cocked his head to the side. “Are you a superhero?”

Clyde just looked down at the kid, clearly standing on a step stool, confused.

“You’ve got a robot arm like Bucky on that Captain America movie.” The kid pointed at his hand. “Is it made of vibrainium?”

He told the boy simply. “Don’t think the army could afford it.”

The kid made a face. “Well there’s your problem, marines would have gotten you a fancier one.”

“Gabriel!” That familiar bell-chime voice came from the kitchen window, making the little boy flinch at being caught misbehaving. “What’d I tell you bout pestering customers?!”

“Sorry Aunt Trolli.” The little boy whined, watching her come around and through the kitchen door in a huff.

“And don’t be pestering Mr. Logan.” She told him, hands on her wide hips. “Clyde’s one of our best customers!”

“Sorry Mr. Logan.” His little voice chimed, all but tucking tail and disappearing back into the kitchen.

Trolli pushed the stool out of the way with her foot and smiled, tucking a piece of hair back behind her ear. “Sorry about that Clyde. He’s always pestering the customers with questions and stuff.”

Clyde couldn’t stop the smile spreading over his face. “It’s alright, no harm in asking questions.”

The kitchen door opened and another little boy came out, very similar to the first, about the same height, age and build, but his hair was much straighter and darker, almost black, and his eyes were the color of golden honey. With a neutral face he handed the container, already bagged and ready, to Trolli and disappeared back into the kitchen without a word.

“That’s Rummy, Gabe’s little brother.” Trolli explained. “He doesn’t talk much.”

“They your boys?” He found himself asking without thinking, taking the bag from her.

“Sort of. They’re my nephews. I’m their guardian until their dad get’s back from deployment.” She explained, pushing up her glasses a little. “He’s a marine.”

“Figured that.” He said, the sides of his lips twitching up again. “Hope me makes it home safe.”

Trolli smiled at him softly. “Me too.”

For a brief moment they stood there, awkwardly, not quite sure where to go conversation wise. If Clyde could just up and spit it out he’d love to ask her out to dinner or something, but no that’d be stupid, she was around food all day. Maybe drinks? He was always at her work, the least he could do would be to let her see Duck Tape, but she had kids to think about so that was probably out of the question. A movie? No, no too cheesy…damn, if he could only think of something!

The kitchen door opened up a bit and Gabe stuck his head out. “Aunt Trolli, the Pepsi is out again!”

And that was it, the moment gone as she had to turn and leave with a hasty good bye, back into the kitchen. It took every ounce of his willpower to wait till he got into the safely of his car to start swearing at himself for not being able to say anything. All the way home he chided himself, talked himself down until he’d worked himself into thinking it was better he didn’t ask her out, sure she wouldn’t want to go out with ‘half’ a man as he called himself when Mellie or Jimmy wasn’t around to fuss at him. It wasn’t until he’d made it all the way inside and sat down at his little kitchen table that it even occurred to him he’d forgot to pay for his freaking meal!

This entitled him to even more curses before grabbing the phone and calling the memorized number.

“Bridgewater Café, how may I help you?” Her voice chimed.

“It’s me.” He said, leaning against the counter.

“Clyde? What’s wrong? Did the boys get your order mixed up?” She sounded really worried and embarrassed. “I’m so sorry, they’re always such a handful and getting into things. I can get you a new order made.”

“No, no, the order’s fine.” He cut her worrying off, the tips of his ear turning red. “I just…I forgot to pay you.”

“Oh!” To her credit, she laughed a little on the line. “Oh don’t worry about it. You’ve been coming by so often just call it on the house!”

As tempting as that was, his eating out bill already shot for the month he sighed. “No, that ain’t right. You don’t need to be givin’ me special favors. I’ll come back and pay for it.”

“Clyde, I’m being serious, you don’t have to worry about it.” She insisted. “Besides, if you came now, by the time you got home your food would be cold and that would just make me feel even worse. My best customer shouldn’t have to eat cold food!”

She had a point, dammit it. Shifting his weight on his feet he sighed. “I ain’t eatin for free.”

There was a pause on the other line, like she was thinking before she spoke. “You own a bar right?”

Now it was his turn to pause. “Yeah.”

“Well why don’t I just come by your bar tonight and you can pay me then? The boys are having a sleepover at a friend’s house to go to church with them anyway. So I’m free this evening.” She explained it all to him with a calm and collected voice. If it wasn’t for the “him paying her back for the meal” part, this could almost be counted as a date.

“Guess that’d work.”

“Great! I’ll head that direction after I get the boys squared away. See you tonight!” And she hung up on him before he could give himself a chance to back out. Pulling the phone away from his face he stared at it, gulping nervously. Unlike him coming by the café all the time, which could be considered normal as people needed to eat every day, the idea of her being at the bar, in HIS world, suddenly scared the crap out of him.

She was young, pretty, sweet, and every other kind word he could think of; the drunks at his bar would have to be beaten off with a damn stick and on a Saturday night, one of his busiest nights of the week, he wouldn’t be able to keep tabs on her all night. The idea of another man catching her eye made him all but twitch in aggravation. But then why wouldn’t other men go after her? He hadn’t seen a ring on her finger, he’d checked, so for all he knew she was single and available. She could have any man she wanted.

Sitting down at the table he looked down at the foam box sitting in front of him, almost glaring at it. If only he’d paid for his damn meal like he was supposed to she wouldn’t suddenly be thrown out in front of a bunch of horny, overwhelming drunks. Popping the container open he looked down at it, noting the meatloaf slice was a bit bigger than normal and in the corner, wrapped in plastic, was a couple chocolate chip cookies which he knew he hadn’t ordered, a small paper tag attached to it with a handwritten note in pen: for my favorite customer.

His lips twitched a little. Maybe he didn’t need to worry so much after all.


	2. Vodka Cranberry

“You expecting someone?” Earl asked, sitting in his usual spot at the bar, bottle already half drunk. Clyde just gave him a look and went back to refilling drinks. He absolutely refused to admit that he kept looking to the door every time it opened, or how he felt a hint of disappointment every time it wasn’t her. It was starting to get late, closer to 10 and she still wasn’t here. Was she honestly even coming?

The door opened and he looked up, and doing the his best to keep a neutral face when a young couple came in headed over to meet with other friends on the far side of the building. There was a college game on most of the big TV screens, filling the air with occasional whoops and hollers as the ball made it a few yards down the field. He watched the men on the screen pile on top of each other and shook his head. Football had always been Jimmy’s thing, he’d honestly never much cared for it.

“Hey Clyde!” Her voice called, almost making him jump in his spot.

She stood there, hair piled on top of her head in a messy braided bun, those glasses shining in the lights. She looked like she’d just come from the café, still dressed in her baseball tee of green and grey and a pair of overalls but now she sported a red sweater jacket to keep off the dropping November temperature outside. She had to hoist her short frame up onto a barstool, dropping her keys and purse onto the edge of the bar. “It sure is busy in here!”

“Yeah.” He agreed, coming over to stand in front of her.

“I’m sorry I’m so late, Gabe said they were all packed for their sleepover but I had to go back twice because he forgot his toothbrush AND the bottom half of his pajamas. And Rummy’s bag looked like it was stuffed to the brim with stuff I bet he’s not even going to use half of it. But I’m rambling, how was your lunch?” She asked, smiling up at him like the drop of sunshine that she was.

“S’good as always.” He told her, not quite sure what to say. “You make good mashed potatoes.”

She chuckled at that. “It’s cause I use real butter. My mother said it best, ‘the way to man’s heart is through his stomach. He may keel over from a heart attack at 40, but his love will be true’.”

Clyde just stood there, looking down at her. “Didn’t know you were cooking for a man.”

“Well I meant I cook for everybody like I would family. And the fact that most of the men in my family have died of a heart attack, my father included, is purely a coincidence.” She insisted, looking over the rim of her glasses at him with a wink.

He smiled a little at that, offering her a drink, she opting for vodka cranberry.

“I’m not big into beer,” She admitted, shifting in her seat a bit. “I’d prefer hard liquor if I can get away with it.”

He just nodded as he made her drink for her, letting her get a sip in before asking. “So where’d you learn to cook like that?”

“My mother mostly.” She grinned. “I’m originally from Texas; Houston to be specific. I had family from Louisiana as well, my aunt taught me a fair bit of Cajun cooking too. I always loved being in the kitchen during big family gatherings and stealing recipes wherever I could. I even traveled a little after high school to Europe and Asia to pick up a few things. I never went to culinary school per se but I did meet a few master chefs from time to time. Have you ever seen a sushi chef, a _proper_ one make sushi? It’s an art form, in and of itself. Like watching a builder craft or a painter paint. It’s beautiful.”

“Ain’t much fer eatin’ raw fish.”

“To eat his own. So what made you wanna open a bar?”

Clyde smiled a little at her question. While it was a common question he got from people who actually bothered to talk to him, it wasn't the usual first question. Most folks wanted to know about how he lost an arm first then if they had time stare at while they asked him anything else. Other than a quick flick of the eyes when he used it to push her glass towards her, she hadn't really looked at it once. “Served 2 tours in Iraq ‘n was on my way to the airport when I lost my hand. ‘N after that people start lookin’ at ya funny, like you can’t do nothing by yourself. Got tired of people’s pity so I opened up the Duck Tape.”

“Well I like it. It seems very…you.” She smiled at him, letting her head hang to the side a little as she looked at him. To his credit he smiled back.

She spent the next hour telling him stories of some of the people she'd met, opting for just the one drink so she would be okay to drive home later. He’d periodically have to make the rounds and top off drinks or pay out tabs but he always came back to her and she’d pick up right where she left off. He spoke up a little to, but only when asked specific questions, keeping his answers simple and borderline cardboard. He talked about what platoon he’d been in and she talked about her brother and how he’d hopefully be home for a break next month.

As the hours ticked by and the game ended most of the crowd left, the hour growing past midnight. She was down to the melted ice water in her glass and her last ice chip when a song came over the speakers that made her still. It was a classic rock song, and he caught her lip syncing to it whenever he had to step away and at the end she lifted the rest of her glass and said something in a foreign language.

“Lilrajul fi almurabae.” She whispered, fidgeting with something silver and clinking around her neck, downing the last little bit of her water. She put the glass down and began to gather her things, telling him she needed to head home.

Clyde pulled out his wallet, hand extended with a few bills. “Here’s what I owe you for lunch.”

She just waved him off. “Just call us even for the drink and letting me talk your ear off tonight.”

“I’m here if you ever feel like talking some more.” He caught himself saying before he could shut his mouth.

She smiled, pausing in her swinging her bag on her shoulder. Pulling a pen out of her purse she grabbed a napkin and wrote something down, dropping in the tip jar on the bar. “Likewise.”

With a soft wave she told him she’d see him later and left.

Earl gave a whistle. “She sure likes you.”

“She’s just being friendly.” Clyde insisted, grabbing a towel to wipe off the sweat stains from her glass onto the bar.

Earl plucked the napkin out of the tip jar, looking it over. “Friendly enough to leave her cell number for you.”

Snatching the napkin away from the cackling older man he grabbed her empty glass, thinking over what’d he’d heard her say. He could tell it was Arabic, him having heard his fair share of it when overseas but was having a hard time remembering what it translated to. It stuck with him all night, long after he’d closed up for the evening and had gone home. Finally unable to take it anymore he pulled up google translate and spoke into the phone what she’d said, waiting for the English words to show up on his screen while he got undressed and ready for bed.

It read: _To the man in the box._

Pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it at the hamper in the corner, reaching down to pull his socks off his big feet, his dog tags clinking around his neck. The same clinking noise as the one he heard in the bar.

Laying back in bed he looked the pair of tags over, running his finger over the imprinted words. He always wore them, it was just a habit he’d acquired while in the service and never bothered to change. Putting everything together: how she’d seemed so sincere when she’d told him thank you for his service, or the look she got when talking about her brother…it made sense.

She’d lost someone.

He found himself pulling his phone off the nightstand and the napkin from his pocket, plugging the number into his contacts with her nickname and pulling up his texting set up. He honestly hated texting, being only as fast as one thumb could type but it came in handy from time to time (no pun intended) especially when Mellie or even Sadie wanted to send him little updates like girls do. He typed out a little message and hit send, about to put the phone away when it pinged with a message back.

CLYDE: This is Clyde. Now you have my number too.

TROLLI: Thanks. I was hoping I wasn’t being too forward. Figured this might be a little faster than you having to call for your order every day. [winking smiley face]

He smiled at her little emoji, showing she was joking.

CLYDE: I still owe you for lunch. One drink doesn’t really even us out in my book.

There was a pause before his phone pinged with her response

TROLLI: Guess I’ll just have to come back and get more drinks. ;)

Winky face again? She couldn’t…she wasn’t flirting, was she? To avoid sounding stupid in his answer he opted for a question.

CLYDE: Who’s the man in the box?

5 minutes went by. Then 10. He cursed a little, knowing he’d done it now. Opened his mouth and inserted his foot! He was about to chunk the phone across the room when it pinged again.

TROLLI: My eldest brother. He died back when we were kids. His name was Ramses, but everyone called him Rummy, cause he was undefeatable at card games.

CLYDE: Sorry for your loss.

TROLLI: Thank you, but it’s okay. He died saving a little boy who’d been strapped up as a suicide bomber. He saved a lot of people that day, including the boy. He died a hero, it’s all he could have asked for.

CLYDE: You’d still wish he’d come home though.

There was a pause before the response.

TROLLI: He did come home, just not how we wanted him to. I wrote a poem about him for school once that made the papers for veteran’s day. Andrew, my brother, turned it into a toast to honor the fallen. Learned it in Arabic too, to share with their comrades in arms. I always say it with my last bit of drink when I go out. A final toast with the final drink for the final rest.

CLYDE: Next time I’ll toast with you.

TROLLI: Thanks. I’d like that.

He called it a night soon after that, smiling a little at her offer of sweet dreams in her final text before closing up the app and plugging the phone in to charge for the night. Despite being tired his mind was wide awake, still seeing her smiling face every time he closed his eyes. He could see her clear as day, sitting there in the dark, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her head or pushing her glasses back up a bit on her nose. He even fell asleep smiling, watching her bite her lip like she did when she was thinking before leaning up, those lips puckered, eyes closed, just about to…

His stupid alarm clock started to blare in his ear, those dark eyes darting open. What with Jimmy having moved to Lynchburg to be closer to Sadie he’d been left in charge of getting himself up in the morning otherwise he’d sleep til mid-afternoon. Sitting up with a groan he tried to blink away the sleep, wanting nothing more than to roll back over and continue dreaming.

Grabbing his phone the screen lit up, showing a new message from her; a simple ‘Good Morning’ enough to bring a smile to his lips. Guess it’ll have to do for now.


	3. Fried Chicken

This is how the norm went. On the days that café was open Clyde swung by at the end of the lunch rush and grabbed his usual to-go order of the daily special, Trolli usually having it just about packed and ready for him by the time he came in. If they had time they chatted a little, she doing most of the talking, while he just quietly listened or offered a small answer to her questions. If it was a work night, he’d just head over to the Duck Tape and eat there while getting things prepped for the night, finishing off whatever he didn’t eat later that evening. If the café wasn’t open, Trolli and the boys would swing by before the bar opened and drop him off a passel of leftovers from whatever they’d had for dinner. The boys had seemed to take a liking to him, Gabriel always asking him questions, even random ones like if he knew George Washington had wooden teeth. But when Tuesday came around, when neither the bar or the café were open, his phone went off with her calling. She never called. True, they sent each other periodical texts throughout the day, asking each other questions about things like their favorite movie or things about family, each answering the other whenever they could; and it never failed that when he’d wake up in the afternoons there was always a “Good Morning Clyde” waiting for him when he checked his phone.

But she never called him.

He picked it up with a soft, “Hello?”

“CLYDE!” Yelled a little male voice through the receiver. “You wanna come to our house for dinner and dominos? Trolli’s making fried chicken!”

There was yelling in the background and a shuffling sound, her voice coming through the other end. “Sorry Clyde, the boys got a hold of my phone and called you. You don’t have to come over or anything.”

He could hear Gabriel yelling in the background about the bar being closed. For once the kid was right, all he was doing at the moment was sitting at home watching game show reruns on cable TV. “Sure, I’ll come.”

There was a pause. “You will? I mean, you want to?”

“Is that a problem?” His smile began to crack a little, that familiar self-doubt starting to set in. He knew it, he’d over stepped things. She wasn’t interested in him and this had all been a mistake.

“Oh no, it’s not that, it’s just my house is a disaster area right now. I’m honestly a little embarrassed for anyone to see it.” She admitted nervously.

“You got kids. They make mess, it happens.” He told her.

“That’s true but not all the mess is theres, I’m afraid.” He could hear her sigh softly over the speaker. “Tell you what, why don’t you come over around, 6 or so, and dinner should be ready and done. That’ll give me some time to clean a bit.”

To be honest he could have given two shits about some messy house, but if she was like any other woman he’d ever met he knew a clean house was a thing of pride to a woman, and if it bugged her that much he’d just drop it and let it go. “Sounds good. 6 it is. Should I bring anything?”

He heard a chant coming from the background, ‘ice cream, ice cream’ and she laughed that little chiming laugh. “Ice cream would be nice. I’m working on a new pie recipe so some vanilla would be great.”

“Got it. See y’all at 6.” The phone hung up, a ping coming through later with the address.

To his credit, he took the extra step of showering and shaving up a bit, almost running late on account of him getting stuck on which shirt to wear, finally opting for one of his nicer button down short-sleeve shirts and blue jeans, swinging by the 7/11 for ice cream and pulling up the little drive to the small house by 5 till 6.

The boys met him out on the porch, Gabriel waving at him until the car turned off and then taking off down the side of the small deck porch to meet him. “Did you bring the ice cream?”

Clyde just handed off the bag, Rummy grabbing it first and both of them bolting back into the house yelling about ice cream. He recognized the house as one of the local rental properties in town. It was an older build, back from the 70’s but he could spot her little touches here and there, like the folding camp chairs on the deck, a wind chime with an elephant on it and a welcome mat that read ‘wipe your paws’ in front of the partially left open door.

That familiar dazzling smile came around the far edge of the door, opening it wide to let him through. She was barefoot, dressed in light grey leggings, a tunic length green turtle neck and lopsided, oversized brown knit sweater, her hair in a loose braid down her back. “Come on in! Just watch your step, the boys were supposed to clean their room but somehow that translated to bring all their toys out into the hallway.”

The front door opened into a long hallway, a bathroom visible from the open door at the end and 2 doors on the right side of the hall, more than likely bedrooms. Through a wide opening in the wall on the left was the living room complete with blatantly second hand, over stuffed furniture and big kitchen at the far end of the room, the smell of fried chicken thick in the air. The TV was on, a flat screen, but a smaller older model, cartoons blaring on in the background. A large basket of toys sat next to the TV stand and there was paper and drawing pencils all over the coffee table, but otherwise everything looked nice, picked up, and not even close to a disaster she’d said it was.

“Rummy! Put up y'alls toys and set the table!” She yelled, heading back to the kitchen to check on the last cooking bits of dinner. “Gabe, clean up your mess on the coffee table!”

Little bodies pushed past him through the small walk path of the living room to do their allotted tasks, Gabriel naturally taking an extra minute or 15 to show Clyde each and every drawing he had on the table. For a 10 year old, he drew a pretty good cow, dog and truck but his people still needed work, their hands and heads two sizes too big for their bodies.

Eventually everyone was called to the table, Gabe insisting they say a quick grace (he learned a poem prayer at church last week and had been practicing) before they dove in, the boys all but inhaling their meal…except the green beans, those took the longest to be eaten.

For the most part Clyde just sat there on one side of the square card table eating quietly while she asked the boys about school. The boys in particular were excited about the upcoming festival in the next town over for Veteran’s day, both almost insisting Clyde come with them.

“Rummy got picked to sing the National Anthem!” Gabriel all but jumped up and down excitedly in his seat. “I got an art piece in the art show too, but you gotta vote on it for me to win. Won’t you come, Clyde? I wanna send the ribbon to dad after I win it!”

Clyde looked up from his plate and smiled. “What’s your picture of?”

“We each got to paint a picture of our hero’s. I picked my dad, he was easy to paint. Did you know he’s gonna try to come for Christmas?!” The boy shifted in his seat, sitting on his knees so he could lean on the table. “Then after the festival Aunt Trolli said we could go to Jackson’s house and spend the night!”

“IF his parents say it’s okay.” She reminded him, taking a sip of her glass of tea, giving the little boy a look. “His mom still hasn’t gotten back to me yet.”

Gabe just rolled his eyes. “They always say yes. They have a pool and an air hockey table AND they take us to church too!”

The 10 year old kept talking their ears off while they ate, that boy had a talent for talking with his mouth full no matter how many times his aunt told him to hush. Clyde had come to notice that the boys were relatively polar opposites. Gabriel was the talker, always getting into things, asking people questions, and loved to draw on just about anything including tables, the fridge and even (according to their aunt) the walls in their room. Rummy, on the other hand, barely said a word. He liked to read or play games, dominos being his personal favorite, or cards. He’d been told however, Rummy did have a knack for wanting to know how things worked and was constantly taking things apart, especially mechanical things like toasters and microwaves.

After several glorious minutes of silence, everyone’s mouths full of food Rummy looked up at Clyde asking very softly. “If you come with us to the fair, does that mean you and Aunt Trolli are on a date?”

He nearly spit out his food, their aunt not being so lucky and having to make a hard turn in her seat to cough, almost choking on a piece of green bean. Clyde handed her her glass of tea to help with the catch in her throat before looking at the little boy. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asked. “You like her don’t you? She likes you!”

“Gabriel,” She coughed. “Enough.”

“But I heard you say it!” He insisted, pointing at her. “I heard you tell Miss Mellie at the café that you think he’s real sweet guy and has a cute…”

“GABRIEL ALEXANDER DON’T YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD OR YOU’RE GROUNDED!” The brunette hollered, loud enough to make the kid flinch. The curly-headed boy sat back in his seat with a sulking pout, arms crossed over his chest.

His brother just looked at him before poking at a green bean. “A cute butt.”

The boys fell into a fit of giggles while their aunt just hung her head and covered it with her hands. He couldn’t see her face but her neck was red enough to show she was plenty embarrassed; splitting her fingers apart for a second she looked at him through those pink-rimmed glasses, unable to keep an embarrassed grin off her face. Her shoulders started to shake as she held back laughter as long as she could before it tumbled out of her mouth. “I’m so sorry Clyde. I think they do it on purpose.”

He just grinned back, fighting back a set of chuckles himself, secretly happy as a clam that she found any part of him, even his backside, ‘cute’. “It’s alright. S’just kids bein’ kids.”

The rest of the meal went by pretty quick, complete with pie and ice cream at the end. Trolli all but insisting he butt out of trying to help with the dishes while the boys were in charge of clearing the table and loading the rickety old dishwasher, Rummy darting off as soon as he was done to grab the dominos to play, his brother hot on his heels while she finished up the big pots and pans.

“Never seen a kid so keen on dominos before.” He said, at least allowed to help put the leftovers in containers and put up in the fridge. “I haven’t played since my grandma was alive.”

“Our family has always been big on game nights. Their father loves to play games like that.” She told him, looking out at the boys to make sure they weren’t throwing the little bricks across the room again. “Our grandmother lived out in the country so when we’d visit for the summer there wasn’t much to do once the sun went down. We’d play games like cards or dominos every night after dinner so we’d be out of the way while grandpa watched the news. There were times when our games would last for days and we’d just put up the pieces for the night and get them back out the next day, just playing around bath times and potty breaks. If we played teams it was always boys against girls: Ramses and Andrew versus me and grandma. And as much as the boys hate to admit it, she and I won most games. All except Gin Rummy; that was Ramses’s game. He won every time.”

“What was your game?” He asked, leaning against the partially opened wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. “You told me your brothers like cards and dominos, what was yours?”

She grinned, turning off the sink and putting the last big pot in the drying rack on the counter. Looking over her shoulder at him that smile turned just a hint wicked. “Dice. Yahtzee to be specific; I could roll a full house nearly every hand.”

He let her pass him, slipping onto a spot on the couch while Rummy shuffled the dominos with practiced ease. They all but forced him to sit next to her on the couch, sinking into its plush, well-broken-in cushions, his long legs bumping awkwardly into the coffee table. Despite the awkward seating position the company evened everything out, the boys tag teaming against them as they played right up to bed time. Clyde offered to put the dominos up while they brushed their teeth, each even coming back out to yell ‘goodnights’ to him before climbing in their designated bunks on the bunk bed. He watched from the doorway, propping it up with his overly large frame as she made sure they were both tucked in, Rummy up top and Gabe below, still trying to talk a mile a minute.

“So will you come with us to the festival this weekend?” He asked, squiggling down under the covers. He looked at him with those big brown eyes, having that pitiful puppy-dog look down pat. “Please?”

“Let me think on it a bit.” He answered, watching the little boy make a face.

“How much thinking you think you need?” The boy asked, his aunt just pinching his nose.

“Stop pestering.” She told him, poking him on the nose. “He’s an adult, he can have all the thinking time he wants.”

“Can we have a story while we wait?”

Rummy looked over the edge of the bunk. “I wanna hear about uncle Rummy again.”

“No, how mommy met daddy!” Gabe insisted, bouncing in his bed.

“How ‘bout the brother’s and the troll story?” She suggested, the boys finally coming to an agreement, settling down in their spots.

“Once upon a time there were 3 siblings, two big brothers princes and a little sister the princess. They were the best of friends but because the princes were so much older and boys, they got to do things their sister couldn’t do. The brothers liked to wrestle and play rough. ‘Oh no, your sister can’t do that.’ Said their mother the queen, ‘for your sister is my little princess, and princesses don’t play rough. Every time the boys wanted to play sports and have their sister join them their mother said the same thing. ‘Oh no, your sister can’t do that. For she is my little princess and princesses don’t do play sports.’

“Well time passed and they went to school. Their mother always tried to dress their sister in the prettiest dresses and curl her hair but the little girl hated it, all of it. She wanted to play rough and get dirty. She wanted to play sports and not wear dresses. And so she began to get mad and snarl, say mean things and bad words until one day a mean witch finally had enough of her nasty ways and put a curse on her. ‘I wish your outsides would match your insides,’ the old witch said, and poof, her skin grew warts, her body grew fat and teeth grew in funky and she became what the old witch said: a nasty little troll.

“The little princess was so horrified at what had happened that she ran away, far away, and hid under a bridge so she could live like a real troll did. No one could find her even though the whole kingdom was out looking for a whole day and night. But the princes found her, hiding there, under the bridge, crying into the stream below. ‘Don’t be said,’ they told her, ‘we know why you’re always so angry. We love you even if you look like a troll.’

“One prince, the oldest brother, took her over to the stream and showed their little sister her reflection. ‘Look at all the tears you’ve cried, enough to make this stream. I don’t see a troll or a princess; I just see my sister. And I will love you no matter what you look like.’

“The little sister began to cry again but her brothers hugged and kissed her. With each kiss bits and pieces of the curse fell away until all that was left was the little girl they knew and loved. From that day on she stopped wearing the dresses her mother bought unless she WANTED to wear one. She cut off all her hair so her mother didn’t have anything to curl and the more her mother pushed, the more the little sister pushed back, but this time her brothers were there to help her. She never turned back into a troll again, instead she was just a little sister to the best big brothers in the world.”

By the time she was done with the story the boys were just about sound asleep, Rummy all but softly snoring as she turned out the lights, leaving the door open a bit for the night light in the hall. Clyde had stood there in the doorway through the whole story, listening to the tale. It wasn’t one he’d ever heard of, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t any good. She offered a cup of apple cider as she slipped passed him in the hall and headed towards the kitchen. Despite all the home style cooking she was known for the cider was a simple k-cup pod plugged into the coffee machine in the corner of the kitchen. He did notice though how she put an extra spoonful of sugar in hers before sitting down on the sofa next to him.

“Thank you,” She said, “for coming over so suddenly. I think they’ve gotten used to seeing you at the café so often you’ve practically become family.”

“S’no trouble.” He replied quietly. “Though I may need to buy bigger pants if I keep eatin as good as I have.”

She laughed, shifting in her seat to turn a bit and look at him with a soft smile. “You’re probably right. You know I wouldn’t be heartbroken if you skipped a day or two every now and then. I’m sure your waistline wouldn’t mind it either.”

“Mellie says you’ve got one of the best restaurants in town.” He told her, not really wanting to let her know just how many customers he’d recommended her way since he’d first had her cooking. “Those Navajo Tacos alone are worth a try.”

“Well, let Mellie know I owe her a lunch on the house for sending me so much business.” She smiled. “She’s a good sister.”

Clyde just nodded, looking at her over his cup; noting the little stretch of neck poking out under her turtle neck and trying to ignore just how badly he’d like to nibble on it and leave a little mark she’d have to hide under her collar. “So where’d you get the story from? Something from your childhood?”

He watched her run a hand through the hairs too short to be contained in her braid, tucking one behind her ear, a little awkwardness spreading into her smile. “Yeah, it’s about me as a kid. I was a bit of a trouble child growing up. Momma always wanted a little girl she could dress up and show off while I preferred to tag around with my brothers. You’d cringe at how she used to yell at me when I’d come home with torn stockings or a split lip from getting into fights. It got to the point I used to get teased about it at school which made the fighting even worse until one day one of the older teachers at the school called me a little troll of a child.

“It was like a lightning bolt hit me then, the whole school started calling me ‘Trolly’ and nobody seemed to try to stop it. I finally couldn’t take it anymore and I ran away from home. I was gone over a full 24 hours before my brothers found me and brought me home. I told them what happened, they told daddy and that was the only time I’d ever heard him raise his voice to anyone about anything. He laid into that teacher, the principal, the parents of the kids who’d been teasing me, momma and of course me for running away. After that though he went out and bought me 7 pairs of overalls, one for every day of the week, then took me to his barber and cut off all my hair and that was that. I stopped being momma’s little princess and just started being me. The nickname stuck though, but after that I wore it almost like a badge of honor…” she got real quiet for a minute, fingering the lip of her cup. “That was the last big memory I have of Ramses before he shipped out. And then, he was gone.”

Clyde understood her story more than his face gave off, nodding a little. “I like books. Always have, always will. Growin' up the school librarian was my best friend. But when our daddy suddenly died, things changed. Jimmy started getting into trouble, took me along with him a couple times till I got caught and sent to juviee for 6 months. After I came home I punched him square in the nose and told him I wasn’t getting in trouble no more. Cleaned up my act and joined the army.”

Looking down at his black claw-like prosthetic he made a face. “Then lost my hand to a roadside bomb on my last damn day of deployment.”

A small hand reached out and touched his arm, the pressure of it giving a light squeeze to the metal appendage. “Do you…do you mind if I see it? Your arm?”

Looking over he held those blue pools she called eyes for a long minute before undoing the straps, pulling the metal piece off to reveal the nub that was left of his arm. He nearly jumped when she touched it, a shiver running up and down his spine as the hairs on his neck and arms stood on end. She didn’t shy away from it, but simply put her cup down and used both her hands, warmed from the cup, to turn it over in her lap and let her fingers trace over the “x” shaped scar on the end.

He hated when people touched his arm. It was one thing to look at it, but entirely different to touch it. It had taken months of doctors and nurses having to touch it when in rehab just to be able to stomach the sensation. But for her, it was the opposite. Her thin fingers tracing over the tender flesh of the scar tissue, how she ran her palms over the inside of his arm it was sending strange signals all through his body, and each one ending square in his pants. Then she brought it up to her lips and kissed the end of his arm. He about came undone right there on the couch.

The tips of his ears flushed and he had to pull his hand away, clearing his throat to try to break the spell she had on him, mumbling something under his breath as he put the prosthetic back on. When he looked at her again, she was upset, offering up a soft apology but he just shook it off, not really wanting to explain what exactly was going on.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, Clyde. I really am sorry.” She pleaded.

“I-it’s not that.” He looked at her out of the corner of his dark eyes. “Just never had anyone _kiss_ it before.”

The sides of her lips twitched a bit. “Well, I thought that’s what a woman is supposed to do to make booboo’s and hurt spots feel better.”

If she was teasing, he couldn’t tell, to side tracked on the mental image of her kissing all the little scrapes and scars he had across his body from being a kid, juvie, boot camp, and right up til now. Giving her a quick look he squared his jaw a little and sat there, digging his fingers into the knee of his jeans. “My arm wasn’t the only thing that got hurt. But you don’t need to be kissing every square inch of me to make me feel better.”

He could feel her looking at him behind those pink rimmed glasses those blue eyes were boring down into him. He should just get up. Just get up and go home before he said, or worse DID something stupid that ruined him from ever seeing her again. Yup, just get up off the couch and go.

“Aunt Trolli?” A little voice called from the hallway, making them both turn, Gabriel standing there sleepy eyed. “Rummy’s crying in his sleep again.”

She was up before him, slipping past him and into the boy’s room before he could get off the damn couch. Gabriel stood there and waited for him, taking a couple of his big fingers in his hand and walking with him back to the bedroom. There, in the dark he could see her, sitting on the top step of the little stairs, her round form barely fitting in the little space and rocking the little boy in her arms, hearing him cry out and whimper in his sleep. She shushed him softly, humming to him for a while until he settled down a bit. A tug at his fingers made Clyde look down to the boy still holding his hand. “He’s crying for mommy.”

He hadn’t asked about their mother. Honestly it hadn’t even come to mind. He’d met all sorts of mixed families when in the service, kids living with other relatives and whatnot, especially if both parents were serving, but since their mother had never been mentioned he figured perhaps she was just out of the picture or maybe there’d been complications during birth, as happened sometimes with twins. Looking up at the short, round woman on the stair she stroked the little boy’s hair and sang to him softly until he calmed down, finally laying him back down in the bed. His brother let go of Clyde’s fingers, climbing up the steps and wrapping himself up in a big hug from his aunt before slipping into the top bunk with his brother. Then, all was quiet.

Trolli climbed down and they stepped back out of the bedroom once more, this time leaning against the wall and hung her head, trying not to cry. When he stepped close she wrapped her arms around his large frame, burying her head into his chest, sniffling but doing her best to keep a brave face despite the death grip she had on the back of his shirt.

Clyde froze, looking down at her all but terrified at what to do. He could count the number of women who’d ever hugged him on one hand all but one being family of some sort and now here this woman was, having damn near given him heart palpitations a few minutes ago on the sofa to wrapping herself around him like he was the last lifeline on earth.

They stayed like that for a long few minutes until the moment of weakness passed and she let him go, pulling her glasses off her face to wipe her eyes. She looked at him then, her eyes swollen and puffy, looking like some pitiful damsel in the need of saving. Oh God it took every ounce of his military training not to swoop her up and kiss away every unfallen tear until she was only left with smiles.

Shifting his weight on his feet he took in a shaky breath. “You okay?”

Putting her glasses back on she nodded. “Thank you. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a hug from someone who’s not 3 and a half feet tall.”

“Anytime.” He told her, and he meant it. “It’s getting late, I’d better go.”

She followed him to the entrance, opening the door to the cool chill of the air outside, the cold helping clear his senses a bit. He let her take his hand and squeeze it lightly. “Thank you for listening and just…being around I guess. I don’t quite know how to put it in words.”

“Anytime.” He said again, this time with a little half-smile.

Looking up at him she gave a half smile back, her cheeks flushing a bit. “Clyde can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, what?”

“Can you…can you bend down a little and touch your cheek with your finger?”

Blinking at her a bit in confusion he bent down a couple inches and touched his cheek. “Like this?”

She slipped up onto her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, more like his jawline as she couldn’t quite reach high enough to his cheek, mumbling a ‘thank you’. He didn’t say anything, stunned into silence from the surprise little kiss.

Righting himself he walked out the door in a bit of daze, almost missing the first step of the deck in a daze before looking back to see if she’d seen. She had, she was still standing at the door after all. Getting to his car he looked up at her, “What time you wanna meet up at the festival?”

“ Rummy is singing before lunch at noon.” She told him. “Will you go?”

That tall giant of a man just looked at her, smiling as wide as the Cheshire cat. “Only if it’s a date.”


	4. Cotton Candy

This was one of those moments when he really wished he’d started smoking. In the army he’d been offered cigarettes, dip, and even the occasional something stronger but he’d always been a ‘boy scout’ and never given in save once when he was 16 when his brother gave him a couple pot brownies. They sent him on a bad trip that led to him losing his virginity and not remembering a damn thing about it. Now, he was feeling about the same, miserable feeling in the pit of his stomach like when he’d started coming down of the brownies, his insides tangled in knots leaving him close to dry heaving with nerves.

Then his phone pinged, a text popping up to let him know they were are the face painting stand with a picture attached of Gabriel getting his face painted like Spiderman. His lips twitched, noting Rummy in the background making faces behind his brother’s back.

The knots subsided and he got out of his car and locked it, adjusting the red flannel shirt he’d thrown on over his favorite rock band t-shirt tucked loosely into his jeans, slipping inside (the festival free for veterans) and using his above-average height to scan the crowd looking for them.

He spotted her first, dressed in a blue, green and white striped dress that didn’t quite come to her ankles, showing off a pair of black leggings (probably thermals to fight the chilly weather), a short denim jacket and sneakers. She was also wearing jewelry for once, big gold hammered earrings and a couple matching bangles on her wrist, spotting them as she waved excitedly at him. Her hair was pinned up with what looked like colorful chopsticks and as he approached he noted the shine of lip gloss on her lips. She dressed up for him, for their date, and quite frankly, his inner neanderthal just wanting to throw her over his shoulder and take her home with him. Stomping that idea down, having gotten little sleep the night before due to thinking along those very lines, he raised his hand a little, to acknowledge he’d spotted them, and tried to ignore how her curvy body jiggled and jostled bouncing on her toes.

“We were wondering if you’d ever show up.” She looked up into his eyes, pushing her glasses up on her face and smiled one of her famous smiles. “Rummy was afraid you were gonna miss his big moment.”

“You mean _you_ were worried.” Gabriel added before she shushed him with a look. “ _We_ weren’t worried.”

“You listen to yo’mama now and sit still!” Said the little old lady painting black spider web lines on the side of his face.

“She’s not my mom, she’s my aunt!” The little boy corrected her sticking his tongue out at her.

The old lady just made a face right back, sitting back on her little stool. “Well, you’re just lucky I’m pretty much done. Now remember don’t touch it or it’ll smudge. You next sweetie?”

“Oh no, he wants to wait until after he’s done singing.” Trolli told her, Rummy to busy trying to pull a little plastic toy he’d won apart to get the little metal balls out.

“Oh! So you’re the one who’s gonna sing the national anthem for us? That’s an awfully big job!” The old woman told him. “You sure you wouldn’t like a little flag or star on your hand? You can have it for free.”

Rummy just looked at her with those honeyed brown eyes, “No, I’d rather be Batman.”

An announcement came over the loud speakers that the little show before eating was going to be starting soon and like the flip of switch she was grabbing up the boys by the hand and heading off towards the stage. Gabriel pulled loose of her and ran back, grabbing Clyde by the good arm and tugging him along.

“Come on Clyde, you’re gonna miss it!”

Rummy was up first, to start the afternoon off right. His teacher from school was waiting there by the steps to the stage, helping him up to and lowering the microphone for him while his brother pulled Clyde along up to the front of the stage where their aunt stood holding her phone, ready to record. The music began, giving him a little intro as people stood and took off their hats, hands over their hearts; Rummy took a breath and opened his mouth and no sound came out.

Those little honey-brown eyes went wide, the music teacher able to tweak the notes on the player a bit claiming a mechanical issue but by the look on his face the real problem was clear. Rummy was starting to panic. When the music started again he tried to sing too soon and ended up only squeaking, earning a few spontaneous chuckled from the crowd. Then he started to cry.

The music teacher stopped the music, the mild laughter ceased and turned to mumbled concern and Trolli stopped filming. “He’s having a panic attack.”

Coming to the rescue she all but ran to the stage, the little boy launching himself into her arms in tears. She talked to him softly for a second before calling over the teacher to whisper something in her ear, the older woman nodding vigorously.

Taking the little boys hand they walked over to the microphone, those big blue eyes looking out onto the crowd. “Please forgive the hiccup. It’s hard being 10 years old and on stage by yourself. So if you don’t mind, Rummy here has asked for y’all to sing along with us for the national anthem.”

The teacher hastily scuttled over to the music player, doing her best to get it started. Clyde watched the short curvy woman on stage close her eyes for a long blink and take in a steadying breath, the music beginning to play.

“ _Oh say can you see?_

_By the dawn’s early light…”_

Her voice rang out loud and clear through the microphone like she’d been made to stand in front of it. Rummy could be heard as well, but not as well due to the height of the microphone so mid-lyric she picked him up, propping him up on her hip and let him sing proudly to the crowd. And the crowd sang with him, Clyde included.

As the anthem ended the crowd cheered for them, Trolli, cupping the boy’s face and smooshing her lips to his cheek, him squirming to get down. His twin brother met them at the steps off the stage, that red and blue Spiderman face just grinning at him. “You did good lil brother!”

 “How ‘bout we go back the face painting lady now,” She told them, coming down the steps, watching the pair disappear into the crowd. “Get you all set up as Batman-woah!”

All he saw was her falling, his arms immediately reaching out to catch her. She slammed into his side, a little harder than he’d planned for but they kept upright, her left arm twisted up to hook around his neck as his right held her around her pear-shaped waist. Those big blue eyes looked up into his, face cherry red across the cheeks, and Gabriel’s voice popped up.

“Are you gonna kiss her or not?”

Hastily they let each other go, stepping apart as the music teacher slipped over to them, making sure everything was okay. “Y’all aint’ hurt are you?”

“No, I’m fine. I think I just caught on something.”

“I bet it’s this stage.” The teacher told them with a huff. “I hired those two Bang brothers to put it together last minute because the nice one from last year got termite damage. I guess I just get what I paid for. Lucky Clyde here was around to help you out. Maybe that Logan family curse is finally breaking, eh Clyde? You know you two sure make a cute couple.”

 “Yup. Good thing Clyde was there!” Gabe’s voice piped up, taking his aunt’s hand, Rummy grabbing Clyde’s and pulling them over to the face painting booth once more.

After Rummy was all Batman’d up they all went to the art booth to vote for Gabe’s painting as promised, and eat before meeting up with their friend Jackson and his family. Talks turned to the sleepover plans, leaving him happily content to be out of the loop for a bit; that is until the boys went off with them to go ride the roller coasters before they called it a night and left him suddenly very alone with a certain pretty woman.

She looked up at him, tucking a hair behind her ear nervously. “So now what should we do?”

Why the hell was she asking him? This was a social place full of people and loud noises. It wasn’t his type of scene at all and now he was supposed to work some dating magic or something and not bomb this entire thing? God, where’s Jimmy and Mellie when you need them?

 “Come on, I’ve got an idea of what we can do for a while.” Pulling him along, not hard, but firm enough for him to figure out he wasn’t getting his arm back anytime soon. They weaved through the crowd up to a couple game stalls and finally let go. “Alright, take your pick. We’ve got the classic bb gun shooter, the bottle ring toss or the baseball throw. I figure we each try two and see what we win.”

“Don’t know how good I’ll be with a rifle.” He said plainly, holding up his left arm at her. She just waved it off saying they’d save it for last then.

She paid for a set of 5 rings at the ring toss, sadly missing every single one before paying for him a set. When he made a fuss about paying for it she just said it was a payback for keeping her from falling off the stage, an essentially flippant answer to save face and inform, heavily implied, “Shut up and have a little fun for once.”

One ring made a bottle, winning him a small keychain with a stuffed purple monkey. She seemed more excited about it then he did. Moving to the next game, the baseball toss he insisted he pay for, getting a set of 3 balls to knock the tower down. He hit dead center on the first ball, cracking a triumphant smile.

“How’d you do that?” She asked, her eyes wide in surprise. “I thought these were all rigged!”

“Played baseball in high school.” He told her, letting her pick the stuffed animal of her choice.

When she pointed to one she wanted the man running the booth gave her a look. “Sure you want that one? It’s mouth is crooked.”

“Exactly why I want it.” Trolli told him firmly, holding out her arms for him to deposit a great big, floppy black bear with a half-smiling mouth. She lifted it up to put side by side with Clyde's confused face and smiled wide. “Yup, he’s a keeper.”

Since he’d won the ball toss hey moved on to the rifle shooting, Clyde paying again and ignoring the look she gave him. She handed off the bear to him, the booth lady handed her the rifle. She cocked it, aimed and fired. The gun held 10 shots which she fired off in rapid time, hitting 10 of the little tin targets.

Now it was his turn to ask, “How’d you…”

 “My brothers got bb guns for Christmas one year,” She told him, talking to the lady and opting for two smaller stuffies which the lady put in a bag for her to carry, taking back her bear and letting him carry the bag. “After my dad found out I kept sneaking off with the guns and playing with them he got me one too. Turns out I was a better shot then either of my brothers.”

“Maybe _you_ should have joined the military.” He told her, she just laughed.

They walked around for a little while, grabbing a drink and a couple cotton candies as they walked and talked about things. Again, she did most of the talking.

“If you don’t mind tellin, how’d you end up with the boys?” He asked as she stuffed a wad of cotton candy in her mouth.

 “Sara, the boy’s mom, was Andrew’s high school sweetheart; they got married just about as soon as they were both 18. She was like the sister I never had but always secretly wanted. She got pregnant after a surprise visit home during his first tour. Honestly he wasn’t planning on going for a second run but that’s just how that cookie crumbled. Then the accident happened.”

Clyde watched her take another bite of cotton candy before continuing. “Truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and hit ‘em. Rummy was in the backseat and came out without a scratch but Sara…she bled out on the way to the hospital. Our parents were gone, hers were too and well, I was the only real choice. Andrew couldn’t come home, save for a couple weeks to get arrangements made and get the boys settled so I came back from overseas just in time for him to be gone again, and we three were on our own. Other than being there when they were born I had had so little contact with them, it was like being left with strangers. Been together for nearly 3 years now; it’s been a lot of hard work, especially with Rummy. He all but shut down after his mom died, took me this long just to get him to start talking again.”

“What about moving out here? What made you wanna start the café?”

“Well actually it was the boy’s idea for me to open the café.” She admitted. “I was working as a cook at some chain restaurant in Santa Fe when Andrew called and said once he was done with his tour he planned on moving to Virginia and get a job at the naval base there. I figured we’d all just go ahead and move that way and be settled by the time he came home so even if he wasn’t 100% back on his feet yet he’d at least have a place to rest his head. Then when I couldn’t find work Gabriel suggested I just start my own restaurant and that was that.”

“Was a good idea.” He nodded, earning a small chuckle of agreement from her.

“Thank you for saying that. Though I’m a little worried. The space I’m renting has been bought out by a new company and my rental price might be changing. So keep your fingers crossed for me, okay?” When he held up his fingers crossed she chuckled, hooking her arm with his, almost making him miss a step in surprise. “Now it’s your turn to do some talking.”

With her holding onto him like that and being so close it made it hard for him to think of anything to talk about. “About what?”

“Well, for starters you could tell me about this Logan family curse.” She suggested. “To be honest, today wasn’t the first time I’ve heard about it, especially since you started becoming a regular at the café.”

This made him stop walking, his jaw squaring out in irritation. He really did hate when people started gossiping about his family life that. “Ain’t much to tell. We Logan’s are cursed. ‘N that’s that.”

When he stopped she stopped, those big eyes of hers looking up at him. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but I’ve gotten some conflicting info about it, I’d really rather hear about it from the source than the gossip train.”

Closing his eyes he took in a breath and sighed. “For as long as I can remember the Logan family has been cursed. For the most part our day to day lives aren’t all that effected but, it never fails something big happens that is entirely ‘unlucky’. Like our daddy, he got killed when the roof of our house suddenly collapsed and crushed him. Turns out the contractors who put the roof up had cut corners during the build. Momma sued ‘em, and won, but as soon as she got the settlement money she got the cancer and died herself. Then there was Jimmy and his knee before he could turn pro, ‘n me and my hand, and that’s just our immediate family. Ain’t even talking ‘bout the cousins or aunts or uncles that have had stuff happen to ‘em.”

She stayed quiet through his whole explanation, silently listening, nodding occasionally before looking up at him. “Well, then you should be in the clear then.”

“What’d you mean?”

Blinking up at him she cocked her head to the side. “Well from what you said each person has had one big bad thing happen in their life. True, they were doozies, and a fair bit involved death, but they all only had ONE majorly bad thing. And if Jimmy had his knee banged up, and you lost a hand, then you’ve already suffered the curse and came out ahead. So, you should be in the clear. I mean, you haven’t had anything really bad happen since then have you?”

The tips of his ears started to turn red, starting to walk again. “Well…there was this thing about the hillbilly heist.”

“Oh I heard about that, but why are you tied to that?”

“We weren’t, but some FBI people were poking around, thought we were part of it on account of my brother worked for the speedway before it was robbed and someone thought they saw me there the day it was robbed.” He explained. “But I was in jail at the time on account of accidentally driving my car through a gas station window.”

“Sounds like a pretty damn good alibi. Glad you weren't hurt by the way, though I'm guessing they eventually gave up?”

“Reckon so. But I’m still worried the curse might try to get at us again.”

Looking down at her bear she smiled. “Have you tried having the curse lifted? Or maybe broken?”

“Don’t know much on how to do that.” He shrugged.

“Well, from the sheer volume of fairy tales my mother used to read me when I was little, curses come in a few different forms. One type is an item curse, meaning bad luck befalls the person in possession of the cursed item. I think, since your whole family has been cursed, it has something to do with maybe one of your ancestors causing something bad to happen and your family is cursed until the wrong it righted. It’s either that or you’ve been cursed by a witch.”

“Never heard ‘bout no witch in any family stories.” Clyde told her. “So how do I fix it?”

“Well, if it’s a wrong that needs to be righted, then you just need to find what that was and fix it. The only other way I know how to break a curse is with true love’s kiss.”

His head whipped around to look at her, dark eyes wide with surprise she’d even suggested it. She just looked up at him, the idea of kissing her all but making his whole face turn red, hastily looking away. “Y-yeah, think you’re right. That probably won’t work out too great.”

He could hear her chuckle next to him. “Yeah, pity.”

The walk turned awkwardly quiet after that, at least until his phone started to go off. His alarm to let him know it was getting close to time to open the bar. They headed to the parking lot, Clyde taking note of the clunker of a car she was driving and offered a sweet little goodbye before they went their separate ways. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, those big ears of his listening to her car trying to turn over. And then try again. And again. Then it wouldn’t try anymore.

Looking up he paused, watching her try to get it to do just about anything before, reaching down to pop the hood and get out, flashlight in her hand as she got the hood up and began to poke about the engine. “What is it now? I just had the starter replaced!”

His brought him over to her before his brain caught up with him. “Sounds like you might be out of gas.”

“I shouldn’t be. I just put gas in it a few days ago.” She explained, getting to her knees and looking under the car. There was a swear or two and she popped back up. “Apparently I am, and I have a leak in my hose. Just great!”

“I’ll take you home.” He said, grabbing her stuff from the passenger’s seat, without even waiting for her response.

“Clyde, no, my house is in the opposite direction of the bar. You’ll be late.”

“Rather be late than you have to walk.” He explained simply. “Momma’d be rollin’ in ‘er grave if I made a lady walk home after dark like this. Now get in already.”

“But what about…”

“I’ll call Earl, he’ll tow it to his shop in the morning.” He cut her off, that moody disposition starting to kick in a bit. When she still didn’t move Clyde looked up at her, waiting. Slipping back into the car she pulled something from the glove box and made sure to lock the trunk as well as the car before slipping into his passenger seat, her big black bear perched in her lap.

The ride back to her house was quiet, most of it spent trying to figure out whether he should kiss her or not. The way their conversation had ended about curses had made things too awkward for him to even consider it before but now, taking her home like he might a proper date, the idea was back and getting more and more tempting. Even in the hasty passing of the street lights he found her beautiful, looking all soft and delicate in the shadows. His mind was full of different scenarios of how he might bridge the gap between them, each growing weirder and wilder with the passing minutes. By the time he pulled up to her little house his latest one involved coming in on horseback and riding off into the sunset even though the sun had gone down hours ago.

Clyde walked her up the porch and to the door, making sure everything unlocked and lights were turned on before gulping nervously. He should do it now. He was losing the moment again, just like before. Seriously what was it with this woman that he kept missing the chances he had with her?

She looked up at him, hesitating to cross the threshold of her house. She was waiting for something. Maybe for him to leave? That had to be it. Maybe he could try the touching his cheek thing again. Think that might work twice? Now she was turning to look at him, biting her lower lip like she did when she was nervous. Why would _she_ be nervous? Shit, he was blowing it!

“Thank you for invitin’ me out.” He blurted out, immediately knowing that was wrong, all wrong. “Let Rummy know he did good today.”

“I will, thank you.” She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Another nervous tick she had. Come on Clyde she’s practically asking for it here!

“Guess I’ll see you later then.” He turned on heel and headed across the small porch towards his car.

“Clyde,” Her voice calling out made him stop at the base of the steps and look back at her. She moved to the top of the steps, now higher than him for once and looked down at him. “Would you…um…that is, if you wouldn’t mind…maybe…wanna…kiss me goodnight?”

If he could answer, he would have. But the way she stood there, red cheeked and nervous, those blue eyes looking at him so intently she could probably see his soul, he just reacted. Stepping up one step was all it took to get him in close enough range to kiss her square and flush. Despite asking for it, the kiss seemed to catch her a little off guard, a small sound slipping past her lips as they made contact, eyelids fluttering closed when his hand touched her cheek, fingers slipping back to tangle a little the hairs at the base of her skull.

If he had to die tomorrow he’d die happy. This woman was beautiful, sweet, kind, funny and every other thing he could think of he’d ever wanted in a soulmate. If he could, he’d have gone on forever kissing her, or better yet, take her inside and never leave her side again. But his alarm went off again, breaking the sweet spell on the moment and he pulled away, wanting to chunk that stupid phone and every other responsibility he had out into the freaking woods.

Pulling away with a groan he let go of her face and pulled the phone from his pocket, silencing the alarm once more. “I’ve gotta go.”

She just looked at him, smiling a little. “It’s okay, I understand. Work calls.”

“Yeah…” He grumped sourly, stepping back down off the porch.

“Clyde?” She called him again, making him paused, the door to his car half open. “Think you might wanna come over for dinner and dominos again on Tuesday? You don’t have to bring ice cream this time.”

He smiled up at her. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Trolli smiled in kind. “It’s a date then.”

He watched her turn and head into the house, picking up the big black bear she’d dropped just inside the door and closing it behind her. By the time he got to the bar his phone pinged with a text message.

TROLLI: If your friend can’t get my car fixed by tomorrow afternoon, you think you could take me to get the boys?

CLYDE: Yeah, I don’t think that’d be too much of a problem, say about 2-3?

TROLLI: That should be fine, they’re going to a luncheon thing for the youth anyway. If you’d like we can grab a bite before we go pick them up.

CLYDE: Does that mean you’re not cooking?  
  
Trolli: I may be good, but even I’d like someone else to tow the line from time to time.

CLYDE: How bout pizza?

TROLLI: Perfect. I’ll see you around 1 then to eat. Goodnight Clyde. Sweet dreams.

He smiled at her familial nightly wishes. He was about to respond when a picture came through, an image of her, just her face, kissing the cheek of the big black teddy bear. She’d taken her glasses off as well as taken her hair down, letting it fall all over the pillow under her head and over the little bit of shoulder he could see. Even with her eyes closed and the angle a little crooked she looked beautiful. He saved it to his phone, sending a simple goodnight response before putting the phone away and getting out of the car.

“Hey Earl, got a minute?" He asked the bearded man sitting outside smoking a cigarette. "Need you to tow a car for me.”


	5. Buttermilk Poundcake

“So let me get this straight,” Jimmy asked him, bending over the side of his truck tinkering with the alternator (which was on the fritz again), “You mean ta tell me you’ve been datin’ a girl, a REAL girl, like takin her out for pizza, meetin’ up at the festival, ‘n even been to her house for dinner every Tuesday for the past few weeks and didn’t tell nobody? She IS real, right?”

“Yes she’s real.” Clyde grumped from his perch on the corner of the porch sill. “She owns that café that makes them Navajo Tacos you said were good.”

“That big lady? The one with the glasses?”

He made a face at the back of his brother’s head. “Don’t call’er that. She’s ain’t no bigger than momma was when we was growin up.”

“Aight, I’m sorry. Ain’t meant no offense by it.” Jimmy stood up, giving his big little brother a nod of apology as he reached for a different tool. “She is a pretty little thing, I’ll give you that.”

The sides of Clyde’s lips twitched, lookin down at his beer. “You ain’t wrong on that part.”

Jimmy just chuckled at his brother, ducking back under the hood of the car. “Ain’t she got kids or somethin?”

“Nephews. Been taken care of ‘em while ‘er brother’s in the service.”

“Yeah, that’s right, heard tell one started chokin’ up at the veteran’s day celebration, she had to come to the rescue or somethin’ like that.” Jimmy’s words were accented by the twist of a socket wrench. “What the kids think of ya?”

“One don’t talk much but the other does double to make up for it. They seem okay with me I guess. Want me to go see their Christmas pageant over at First Baptist come December.”

Jimmy laughed from his hunched over position. “Hell, Clyde, I ain’t seen you near a church since momma’s funeral. You sure you won’t burst into flames?”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Clyde answered. “You only went to the graveside service. Hell you didn’t even get married in a church!”

“Didn’t need to, but we’re getting off topic here.” Jimmy waved a wrench in his direction. "So you kiss ‘er yet?”

There was a pause that made Jimmy stop working and look up, one look at the red tips of Clyde ears and wicked smile spread over Jimmy’s face. “You dog! Lookit you finally gettin’ a little action. Well now it’s settled, you gotta bring her round for Thanksgivin.”

“Jimmy, no.”

“Oh come on Clyde!” His brother all but whined, putting his tool back to work on the car. “You can’t keep her a secret forever! Hell I’m surprised Mellie wasn’t bustin down your door after the festival.”

Clyde finished off his beer and chunked the bottle, leaning back against the post of the deck. “I don’t want y’all chasing her off.”

“And we won’t, so long she pass the test.” Jimmy told him, standing up again, putting his tool away. That too-handsome face smiling at him. “And from what ya told me, she’s lookin’ pretty good so far.”

When Clyde didn’t give him an answer Jimmy sighed, wiping his greasy hands on an old rag. “Look, Sadie wants me up at Bobbie Jo’s place for Thanksgiving. Sylvie and Mellie already said they’s comin and last I checked, you are too. I’ll call Bobbie and let her know to add a couple spots at the table, y’all be there by lunch time and we’ll see where it goes.”

“What if she already got plans?”

“Then I suggest you call her ‘n find out.” Jimmy told him haughtily. When the big man didn’t start moving fast enough, he added. “Look it’s either that or I’m tellin’ Mellie bout the time you put her favorite Barbie doll in the microwave and melted her face.”

Those dark eyes got wide. “You wouldn’t.”

“Then you’d best start dialin little brother.” Jimmy pointed at him. “And I mean right now.”

Groaning Clyde pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and pulling up her number to call. Flicking a quick look to his brother he sighed, hitting the call button and putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Came a familiar voice, barely audibly over a TV blaring in the background. “Clyde?”

“You busy? Cause I can call back lat…”

“Hang on, I can’t hear you!” She yelled into the speaker. There was shuffling then silence, followed by groaning. “I’ll turn it back on when I’m done, but til then you both hush! Sorry Clyde, the boys both go A’s on their spelling tests this week so I let them rent that new Avenger’s movie.”

“It’s alright. Actually I was wondering if y’all had plans for Thanksgiving yet.” He asked, looking over at his brother who was standing there expectantly.

“Oh, no not really. The boys and I aren’t too fond of turkey so we were gonna make chicken ‘n call it good, why?”

“Uh, well, ya see,” Jimmy made a ‘get on with it’ motion with his hands. “My brother, sister ‘n me are gonna go to my niece’s house for it and he was…”

Jimmy loudly cleared his throat.

“… _I_ was wondering if you ‘n the boys would like to come.” Clyde all but flinched, waiting for the rejection to come.

“Sure, that’d be wonderful!” She answered, “Should I bring anything?”

“What?” Clyde pulled the phone away from his ear. “She wants ta know if she needs to bring anything.”

Jimmy just shrugged, Clyde rolling his eyes. “Jimmy don’t know, guess that’s up to you.”

“Alright then,” he could hear her chuckling, “but we’ll probably need a ride. Earl says my car’s on its last leg. It’ll get me round town but nothing long distance.”

“Sounds like Earl. He’ll tell ya straight.” He told her. “Be there bout 9 to pick y’all up then.”

“Sounds good.” He could hear her smiling, which just made him smile too. “Oh and Clyde?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for inviting us. It’s gonna be real nice to be at a proper family get together again.” They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Jimmy gave a low whistle, arms crossed over his chest while he leaned on his good leg. “Oh man do you have it bad. Should I start callin ‘er sister yet?”

Clyde just gave him the finger and went inside for another beer.

~_~_~_~_~_~

As it was come Thanksgiving morning Clyde was running late. His alarm hadn’t gone off like he’d set it, and if it hadn’t been for Mellie banging on his front door he probably would have slept through the whole damn family dinner. She watched him run around like a chicken with its head cut off getting ready, just waiting, looking bored in a neon pink mid-drift blouse with ruffles hanging just above her belly button and over her exposed shoulders. She wore the skinniest jeans he’d ever seen and long black leather calf boots, completing her look with a faux fur coat with leopard spots and a gold purse. “You ready yet?”

“Just a damn minute, will ya!” He hollered from the bathroom, finishing up the last couple buttons on his grey shirt and slipped on his arm.

“Whatever, I’m gonna be in the Nova. And if you ain’t in it in 30 seconds I’m leaving without you!” She yelled back. Jimmy had been the one to tell her they were having Thanksgiving at Bobbie Jo’s, which promptly put her in a frumpy mood. Add to that finding out her sweet, quiet Clyde was not just dating, but bring a girl to a family gathering…this was the reasoning Clyde gave to her going 40 over the speed limit to get the dozen or so miles down the road to Trolli’s.

Mellie honked the horn as they pulled up, the kids promptly bursting out the door and barreling down the steps to the car. Clyde got out to let help them get into the back seat and buckled up while their aunt locked up, her large purse in the crook of one arm and a cake pan in the other.

She was wearing a navy blue dress that came to just below her knees and some slip-on black shoes. She had a basic brown jacket zipped up over her top half but to him she still looked very pretty, especially with just the top of her hair pulled back, leaving the rest of her brown hair to fall over her shoulders and down her back in soft waves. Looking up and seeing him she smiled. “Right on time! I made a buttermilk pound cake, hope everyone likes it.”

Without a word she bounced on her toes a bit and kissed his cheek with a smile before getting into the back seat with the boys, making Rummy hold the covered cake pan while she buckled and checked her dress before taking it back. Once everyone was in, Clyde included, Mellie took off in kick of dirt, all but flooring it down the road, Gabe cheering in excitement.

“You drive like a racecar driver!” He told her excitedly, nudging his brother who just sat there and read a book he’d brought with him. They were both dressed in jeans and t-shirts but the same style, but different colors.

“By the way, thank y’all again for picking us up.” She told them, not even seeming to care they were all but barreling down the road.

“Don’t mention it.” Mellie said shortly, seeming highly focused on the road.

“Mellie, you mind slowin’ it down a little? Yer makin me nervous.” Her brother asked as sweetly as he could.

Those brown eyes flicked to him. “Ain’t gonna make it in time if I do.”

“At least we’d make it there alive!” He insisted, “Fer heaven’s sake there are kids in the car!”

She just glared on ahead, shifting the gears as they hit an incline.

“She’s mad at you.” Came a little voice in the back, Clyde looking back to see Gabriel smiling. “You’d better apologize before it gets worse.”

“I was plannin’ on doing that anyway, thank you.” Making a face he looked sideways at his sister. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about…well…”

When he couldn’t seem to finish the sentence she looked at him. “Finish your sentence Clyde.”

“Bout Trolli ‘n me.”

The woman in the back seat looked up, her blue eyes near as wide as her glasses. “Wait, you didn’t tell her about me?”

“It ain’t her business.” He grumped with a pout.

“Clyde Logan you dummy!” Trolli reached up from the back and swatted his shoulder. “She’s your sister! You know what would have happened if I didn’t tell my brothers I was dating someone? They’d hunt the boy down and try to figure out what was so wrong with him that'd I want to keep him a secret! It’s a betrayal of confidence! Mellie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he hadn’t told anyone.”

Mellie looked back at her via the rearview mirror, her foot finally pulling off the gas a bit as a smile twitched as her ruby red lips. “Thank you for understanding, I ain’t got nothing against you, but him…he’s still on my shit list for right now. The anger otta keep me sidetracked enough to survive Moody and his shit today.”

“Who’s Moody again?”

Clyde groaned, rolling his eyes before looking back. “Moody Chapman, Bobbie Jo’s husband…he’s a prick. Try to avoid him if you can, if not, please just tolerate ‘em on account of Bobbie Jo and Sadie.”

Mellie chuckled sourly. “I make no promises.”


	6. Deep Fried Turkey

They made Lynchburg in record time, Mellie purposefully boxing in Moody’s fancy car in the driveway as they pulled in. As everyone bailed out Trolli pulled the boys aside and reminded them to mind their manners. “We are guests here, so remember, eyes and ears open and be good, ok?”

Sylvia greeted them at the door, introducing herself to Trolli and the boys as they all came in. No sooner had they come in but another pair of boys, younger and blonder than the twins, came through with nerf blasters and fired on them before running off on them again.

“I’m guessing those are Moody’s boys you mentioned?” She asked, looking up at Clyde who nodded. “Seem like a worse handful than mine.”

“Actually we were hoping you could help us out a bit.” Sylvia asked, taking the cake pan from her. “It’s Bobbie.”

Following the short haired woman into the kitchen they found Bobbie Jo, sitting at the kitchen table with Jimmy and Sadie, her hand wrapped in a kitchen towel stained bright red.

“What happened?” Mellie asked, looking worried.

“I was cutting vegetables and slicked the dickens out of my hand.” Bobbie explained, starting to pull the towel away. Sylvia stopped her, insisting she keep the pressure steady.

“She’s definitely gonna need stitches.” She explained. “I can get her patched up at the mobile clinic, which will be way faster than an ER visit, but it’ll still take a while. You think you can pick up where Bobbie left off in the kitchen while we’re gone?”

Trolli smiled lightly. “Sure, no problem. What all are you cooking?”

Bobbie gave her a quick run down of everything she’d been in the process of making, and what all she’d managed to get done beforehand. “Moody is deep frying the turkey outside in the backyard so you don’t have to worry about that but other than the salad, everything else is half done.”

Putting a hand on her shoulder the short woman smiled, “No worries, I can’t guarantee it’ll taste like your home cooking, but this ain’t my first turkey-day dinner, it’ll be ready by the time you get back.”

Sylvia and Bobbie left leaving the café owner in charge of the feast of the day. It wasn’t however until Trolli started taking off her jacket that Clyde came to a screeching halt.

Finally able to see the rest of her from under the jacket he noticed how low the top of her dress went. She was still modestly covered, what with ¾ sleeves and covered shoulders, but the little lace that wound around the top of her assets left little to be desired. And the fact that a ribbon of elastic pulled the dress into an empire waist just below her goods just made everything look…more tantalizing. He gulped when she looked up, blinking confusedly at the look on his face. “What?”

His mouth had suddenly gone very dry, stuck in a loop of deliciously wicked thoughts about her, that dress, what was under that dress and burying his face in all of it. “Um…it’s your…uh…dress…”

She looked down, confused. “What’s wrong with it? I bought it just for today. I thought you’d like it.”

“Oh I do, trust me.” He nodded vigorously. “And so will just bout every other man who sees you.”

“What’s taking so long…oh…” Mellie took one look at her and stopped dead. “Oh honey you picked the wrong day to wear that dress. Jimmy!”

Jimmy came limping round the corner and paused, a smile twitching at his lips. “Well don’t you look pretty! Certainly better then my momma ever did in something like that.”

His eyes flicked up to his brother with a wink. “Nah, but seriously, we’re gonna have a problem.”

“Moody is a horndog,” Mellie explained, hands on her hips, “and like a dog, one good look at you and he’ll be humping your leg.”

“Like hell he will.” Clyde snapped, those dark eyes of his seeming to get even darker, hand fisting at his side. “I’d kill’em first.”

“You ‘n me both brother, but you know he’s stupid ‘nough ta try.” Jimmy told him.

Trolli bit her lip, seeming a bit uncomfortable being the center of attention. “What about an apron? Does Bobbie have one?”

Mellie took off for the kitchen, coming back with an apron that was emblazoned with the words, ‘Women should be like cars: hot and fast.’ She made a face and turned it around backwards, tying it up and around herself. It covered the problem for the most part, but being a wider woman it didn’t stop her boobs from poking out around the sides.

Jimmy made a face. “Guess it’ll have to do for now. Once Sylvie get’s Bobbie Jo all fixed up and back here we won’t have to worry none cause he’ll be on his best behavior again.”

The short women just smiled and slipped into the kitchen, picking up a kitchen knife and twirling it a bit in her hand. “If y’all want to worry about some backwater fool making goo goo eyes at me, that’s yer own business, but right now these eats are behind schedule so if y’all don’t mind, just steer clear and keep out from under foot. Sadie, you’re my Sous-chef, that sound good with you?”

Sadie’s eyes sparked with excitement, practically bouncing on her feet. “You’re a real chef, right? Own your own restaurant and everythin?”

Those blue eyes just sparkled back. Bending down a little she put her hands on her hips. “Indeed I do, so right now, I need those peeled potatoes put in that big pot with water and started boiling. Mellie, you mind setting the table?”

Without a word of argument Trolli took over like a force to be reckoned with, keeping Sadie and Mellie on their toes with work while Jimmy and Clyde offered to run interference outside and keep Moody busy with the turkey. The boys were off somewhere with, well, the other boys, Sadie mentioning something about a racing game on the Xbox upstairs.

Clyde kept turning round to look through the windows into the kitchen every few minutes to see how things were going. Moody was his usual self, already a few beers in and talking bout his favorite topic: cars. What the latest one's he'd gotten in were, how much he was making at the dealership, it was enough to make Clyde almost want to just go back in the house and lock the bastard in the backyard like a dog.

It took a good hour for Sylvia and Bobbie Jo to get back, Bobbie’s hand wrapped up like a mummy in gauze and ace bandages as they came in to find food already being set on the table, Sadie happily showing them everything they’d made while Clyde was brought in to help put food stuffs on the table.

“See there’s cornbread dressing, mash potatoes, green bean casserole, fruit salad, and Mellie showed me how to get the cranberry jelly out of the can in one whole piece!”She showed them happily. “Trolli also whipped up a pumpkin pie that’s in the oven and biscuits!”

‘Didn’t have enough time to let rolls rise,” She explained, putting a bowl of piping hot gravy on the table, giving Bobbie and Sylvie a wink. “but they’re nice and fluffy I promise.”

“You seriously knocked all this out in just an hour?” Bobbie asked, her mouth hanging open at sight of her table covered in food. “What about the turkey?”

“Mellie’s checking on it now.” She smiled, waving Bobbie over to sit in one of the chairs, Sylvia offering to get the boys wrangled upstairs.

Trolli just held up a hand before whistling an ear piercing whistle, “Boys, it’s time to eat!”

There was a loud thump upstairs before thunder hammered its way down the carpeted steps and into the dining room, nearly knocking poor Sadie over as she came in with container of biscuits. A ‘kids’ table had been set up in one corner of the large dining room, mostly at Bobbie’s insistence (she didn’t trust them to not throw food in the kitchen) where both sets of twins sat to eat, Sadie, ready to turn 13 in a couple months, had been scooted in on a folding chair at one end of the table. Men’s voices carried as the turkey was hauled in, nearly all the people congregating at the table while she untied the apron and took it back to the kitchen to hang up.

Clyde was on his way back into the kitchen for a couple more forks (Bobbie Jo's boys having catapulted theirs across the dining room) and spotted Moody creeping up on the unsuspecting woman in the kitchen. As she put the apron back on the peg a shadow loomed up and over her, an unfamiliar voice all but cooing in her ear. “And just who might you be lil lady?”

He could all but see the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, her blue eyes wide as she slowly turned to see a man she didn't know leering down at her. She smiled to hide her nerves, “Hi, you must be Moody. I’m Trolli, I’m Clyde’s date.”

She stuck out her hand, trying to keep a distance between them, but he just took it and brought it to his lips, looking like her skin wanted to crawl off as he kissed the back of her hand, noting how his eyes gazed down her shirt while he did it. Clyde help his ground, Moody not yet doing anything technically worthy of murder...YET. “It’s a real pleasure to meet you. I honestly thought Bobbie was joking when she told me grumpy ol Clyde was bringing a date but low and behold here you are and just mm-mm! You look good enough to eat!”

“Well, that’s, uh, mighty nice of you to say but I’d rather have turkey and dressing so if you don’t mind…” She tried to slip past him but he shifted his weight, leaning slightly to block her way.

“Moody!” His deep voice snapped behind them, making the other man jump back a step. Those dark eyes were glaring promises of death by beating if the drunk didn’t back off. “Will you kindly let my date get by? We’re all waiting to say grace ‘n eat.”

With Moody distracted the short woman ducked past him to slip next to Clyde’s side, more than happy to let him push her behind him a bit and act like a human barricade. Moody just smiled, trying to laugh the whole thing off, “I was just getting introduced to your date, Clyde, that’s all. That first impression’s counts extra, after all.”

“I’m sure you made an impression alright.” That deep voice said real low, turning to wrap his good arm around her middle, his hand on her lower back. “Let’s get settled at the table.”

She made no argument, walking quickly to keep up with his long strides through the small hallway separating the kitchen from the dining room. Everyone else was seated, Jimmy at one head, Sadie at his left and her momma and Mellie after that. Sylvia sat at Jimmy’s other side next to two empty chairs while Moody, having gone around through the living room, fresh beer in hand, plopped himself at the other head of the table.

Clyde immediately made a face. The hell was he gonna let her sit anywhere near Moody! He pulled out the chair next to Sylvia for her and let her get settled before sitting himself, smiling a little at her soft thank you. With a short grace, they dug in, Sadie offering to help the boys with anything since Bobbie was a hand down.

“Oh Trolli, this dressing is divine! How’d you get it so moist?” Bobbie asked, taking a bite.

“Secrets in the giblet juice. Makes all the difference.” Trolli smiled proudly, more than happy to talk a little about food whenever she could.

“I’m guessing that’s a nickname ‘Trolli’?” Sylvia asked. “Is it spelled like the creature or the candy?”

“The candy. I used to eat their gummy worms like they were going out of style when I was a kid.”

“So where you from Trolli?” Moody asked, making her jump a little in her seat.

“Oh, um, Texas.” She smiled softly. “Houston to be specific.”

“Huh,” Moody grinned, giving her a quick look up and down. “Makes sense. They do say everything’s bigger in Texas.”

Clyde gripped his fork a little tighter, doing his best to keep it civil at the dinner table. A soft nudge of her elbow bringing him back from dark thoughts.

“You’re right, that’s how it goes. Which is why I was so surprised to meet such a big a man as Clyde here in West Virginia!” She smiled up at the man sitting next to her. “And the boys thought he was a superhero, like Bucky off of Captain America.”

“Maybe that should be your Halloween costume next year Clyde.” Jimmy teased, trying to lighten up the dark look on his brother’s face. “That was Sadie here could be our Hulk!”

“No daddy!” The little girl squealed, poking a piece of jellied cranberry. “Next year I’m gonna be Rey from the new Star Wars!”

“Oh you like those movies too Sadie?” Trolli asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I like Poe, he’s dreamy.” The little girl giggled. “What about you?”

“I like Kylo Ren.” The woman smiled.

“Got a thing for bad boys, do ya?” Moody chimed in teasingly. “I thought he was more just a giant, pansy-ass?”

“Kylo Ren is not a bad boy, he’s just misunderstood.” Trolli told him with a look, ignoring the swearing. “He’ll come back to the light eventually.”

“So how long is your brother still have on his deployment?” Bobbie Jo asked, giving her husband a look to knock off the swearing.

“Oh I think about a year or so. They keep moving the dates around on him. They have him on some special task force assignment or somethin but he’s not big on talkin about it. He always just wants to check in on the boys and little things. Though he seems pretty interested in meetin Clyde when he comes home for Christmas break.”

“Hold up,” Jimmy cut in, pointing at his brother. “You tellin me your brother overseas knew about you two datin before we did? Clyde, that’s just wrong.”

“Oh don’t blame Clyde too much. It’s not his fault I tell my brother everything.”

“See Clyde?” Mellie added smugly. “That’s a good sister right there, not keeping important information from her brother.”

Most of the table chuckled under their breath, the tips of his ears turning read, only another nudge from the smiling woman next to him, keeping him in decent spirits.

“So where did the name ‘Bridgewater Café’ come from?” Jimmy asked.

Her fork and knife paused in cutting up a piece of turkey, smiling softly down at her plate. “It was my brother’s idea.”

“Andrews?” When she shook her head the room grew still.

“When I was young I was bullied a lot. I didn’t quite feel comfortable in my own skin, plus some things goin’ on at home and me being the odd man out a fair bit, well, it can get a person real low sometimes. But my brother, he was a big Simon and Garfunkel fan and when I was upset he’d sing me ‘Bridge over Troubled Water’ to make me feel better. When he was overseas I wrote him tellin ‘em bout momma teaching me how to cook and how when he came home I’d cook him up a feast, and if he brought his squad with him I’d feed them too. He wrote back sayin if you’re gonna cook that much might as well make some money while I was doing it. I should open my own restaurant one day, even if it was a whole in the wall, and call it the Bridgewater Café so it sounds fancier than it actually is. Said he’d eat there every day and twice on Sundays, just to make me happy.

“I never did get to cook him that big feast, but I spend 3 days cooking batch after batch of cookies and sent him a care package full so his whole squad could have some. They sent me a picture back of the squad eating them, each one of 'em signed it as a thank you. I keep it up on my wall to this day.”

“Simon and Garfunkel huh?” Moody chuffed. “Them gaybo’s are too limp wristed for my taste. I’m more of a Garth Brooks, Tim McGraw sort of man. Now they have some talent!”

Trolli just paused and gave him a questioning look. “You do know both of them married women, right?"

The ‘suave’ drunkard just waved off her statement. “So you into football? Being from Texas you should be interested in them cowboys playin the Redskins later on today.”

Sylvia just rolled her eyes, drinking on a glass of wine the conversation moving onto something else, led on by the women, until the meal was finished. Bobbie Jo and Mellie took the all the kids (Sadie included) into the kitchen to get them some pie and pound cake while the other two women grabbed empty plates to make space, everyone planning on coming back to the table for dessert.

Slipping from her chair she took Clyde’s plate in one hand, stacking her own and Sylvie’s until she had a handful, making sure everyone had forks to use for dessert. Moody got up to get himself another beer and while he passed her let his hand find her backside and give a firm squeeze.

She froze, her soft smile fading from her lips. Clyde noticed, turning his head to see Moody grinning like a cat with a canary as he slipped into the kitchen. “Did he just touch you?”

Standing up straight she smiled, it not quite reaching her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out. Clyde looked at Jimmy, Jimmy looked at Clyde, and they were both up and out of their seats like a shot, the bigger brother leading the way.

“Clyde, don’t! You’ve seen how many beers he’s had, he ain’t got no sense right now!” Trolli yelled after them, racing into the kitchen and all but dumping the plates into the already overflowing sink. Clyde had come in at a high lope and grabbed Moody by the front of his shirt and was dragging him out into the back yard without ever breaking stride, Jimmy just limply jogging around them to get the backdoor open just in time to keep his brother from sending the drunkard through the damn thing.

“What the hell’s goin on?” Bobbie Jo demanded, a plate of pie in her hand.

“Your drunk of a husband just got handsy and now Clyde’s gonna kick his ass.” Jimmy explained, slipping out the backdoor the whole family dropping everything, hot on his heels.


	7. Frozen Peas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex in this chapter. Enjoy.

Clyde Logan was seeing red; tunnel visioned to the point where all he could seem to hear or think on was beatin the piss out the squirming shitball of a man he had by the shirt front. Once out into a clear flat spot of grass the big man threw the other out and away from him, Moody scrambling to his feet. He started unstrapping his prosthetic, handing it to Jimmy. “Hold my arm.”

“What the fuck are you on about, you stupid jackass!” Moody spat, keeping a fair distance from the bigger man and putting up his fists. “You wanna fight? I’ll give you a fight!”

“Clyde stop it!” Bobbie Jo yelled turning to Jimmy. “Will you stop your brother before he kills my husband?”

“Hell Bobbie, you know what kind of man he is when he’s been drinkin.” Jimmy turned and asked his ex-wife. “How many beers that boy had today?”

“Jimmy this isn’t a fair fight and you know it.”

“What? Clyde’s only got one hand and Moody’s damn near 4 sheets to the wind. I think it’s a damn fair fight.” Jimmy replied.

Moody’s boys were cheering and egging on the fight, while Mellie stood there filming it on her phone, Sylvia not quite sure what to do while everyone else cheered for Clyde, Sadie included. Moody took the first swing, putting too much power into his swing and nearly toppling himself over, Clyde barely having to sidestep. The doubled over man tried again, this time with an upper cut from below and still, didn’t land a hit. Despite only having one hand Clyde kept his guard up, getting in a hit to Moody’s face before receiving a lucky punch to his own. Despite having a severe handicap (again, no pun intended) Clyde clearly had a better grasp of combat what with military training and after just a few punches had his opponent almost done in. As a last ditch effort the lower charged, grabbing Clyde around the middle and knocking him to the ground in hopes to pin him and be the victor. They tussled and rolled on the ground, Clyde finally getting behind the smaller man and putting him in a headlock while being egged on by the yelling and hollering both to stop and keep going until that loud shrill whistle ripped through the air, everyone falling silent, even the fighters.

She stood back on the porch, far out of the way, the cold wind of November pulling the long strands of her hair all across her face. It didn’t much help her sour expression as she marched up and through the crowd to loom over the pair of men on the ground, her fists on her hips. “Are you quite done yet? You’ve already whooped him six ways to Sunday!”

“He ain’t dead yet!” Clyde snapped, not wanting to let go.

Reaching up she put her hand calmly on his elbow, looking up into those dark eyes. “Let him go, Clyde. He’s not worth the trouble.”

When he didn’t let go immediately she put her other hand up on his arm as well, pulling ever so softly. “Please, Clyde. Let’s just call it and go home.”

His grip relaxed, finally letting the smaller man go. Moody, still ragingly pissed, turned on heel and struck him, landing a punch so clean and hard it knocked Clyde to the ground. Without hesitation she grabbed his extended arm with one hand and pushed up with the other, shifting his upper arm bone, dislocating it from his shoulder before stepping sideways, pulling the arm back and flipping the man a full 180 and dropping him to the ground in one swift move, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Bobbie Jo was at his side in an instant, watching her husband flail around while holding his arm and gasp for air like fish out of water while the rest moved to Clyde, Jimmy helping him up.

“Did you just break Moody’s arm?” Jimmy asked her, those big eyes blinking up at him innocently.

“Just dislocated.” She said, looking back at the man on the ground. Sylvia, being a medical person, was trying to get him to be still long enough to reset the bones. “And to be fair, that was the arm that got handsy.”

“How’d you do that all in one move?”

“Uncle Rummy taught her.” Gabriel said, watching Moody scream as Sylvia reset the dislocated bits back in place. “She coulda killed ‘em, but Aunt Trolli doesn’t like violence.”

“We need to take him to an emergency room.”Sylvia said calmly. “That cheek should be looked at too, Clyde. You need a few stitches.”

“You should go. You should all go! I want every last one of you out of my house!” Bobbie Jo was yelling, getting to her feet. “Especially you two!”

Trolli stepped between her and Clyde, Jimmy, helping prop his brother up. “Bobbie, I’m sorry this happened. I didn’t ask him to fight nor did I want him to so please, just calm d…”

“I don’t wanna hear a word out of you, you hussy!” She snapped. “Comin into my house dressed like…like…like Mellie does on a normal day and shoving your goods in my husband’s face! He’s drunk, he can’t help himself!”

Trolli just raised her hands up in surrender. “Bobbie Jo, please, calm down. We’ll leave just like you asked, but still, you should…”

She slapped her. Bobbie Jo’s hand had moved so fast she didn’t have time to react. Standing there stunned Trolli just held her reddening cheek, eyes wide. It took a second for Bobbie to seem to realize what she’d done but still she didn’t apologize or back down from her insistence to leave. None of them said a word, just got into their allotted cars, Jimmy taking an extra second to say goodbye to Sadie, and they left. Gabriel was the last to leave the house, tugging on Bobbie’s shirt to get her attention before telling her something. From the car they couldn’t hear what it was but Gabe just slipped into the back seat and looked up at his aunt.

“Thought she might like to know the boys know their dad’s password to his computer. He watches a LOT of porn.” Gabe told his aunt. “And some of them had men in dresses!”

~_~_~_~_~

“You sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” She asked, handing him a frozen back of peas for him to put on his red and swelling face. He’d taken off his prosthetic and used his nub to keep it on his face. They sat on her overly plush sofa, the sun having set long ago and the boys, stuffed with turkey-day eats, passed out in their beds. Sylvia had given him a quick check up to make sure nothing was broken before she, Jimmy and Mellie left for the night, leaving Clyde in her mothering care.

Despite having a knock down drag out after Thanksgiving dinner, most everyone had left with a smile, Mellie in particular getting a kick out what Gabe had said in the car. Bobbie Jo had called later on in the night to apologize for her husband’s drunken antics but for the time being, Clyde was officially banned from the house, more specifically of being anywhere near Moody who was currently crying about being in pain from his dislocated shoulder.

Clyde had come out of the fight relatively unharmed, what with bruised knuckles, a split lip and a his left eye a bit swollen, severely black and blue. He looked up at her through his good eye as she fretted over him, noting the smile that spread over her face everytime her eyes met his own. “I’m sure. Don’t much like hospitals anyway.”

She looked at him, dabbing a wet washrag on his lip to wipe up the dried blood. The sting of the wet terry cloth made him flinch a little, hissing a bit through his teeth. She chuckled, “Sorry, didn’t mean to make it hurt more.”

“Just stings is all.” He grumbled, not wanting to meet her gaze, his cheeks turning a hint of pink when she leaned in dab it more carefully.

There was an ache in his belly. There had been from the first time he’d kissed her the night after the festival. They’d gotten a bit more comfortable (or at least less awkward) with kissing each other, Clyde finding she was quite a fan of kisses, on the cheek or otherwise depending on what the situation called for. But recently that hollow ache was starting to really get to him. It felt almost like hunger, a growling need deep in his gut that made his fingers always want to pull her just that much closer, touch her just that much longer, until he was sated.

But he never seemed to be sated, he always wanted more: To kiss just a little more, touch a little more, take just a little more. It was the same feeling that made him imagine her in his dreams, or in the shower, or in the office of the bar, or any other moment he was breathing. He looked down at her lips, so very close to his own as she wiped the edges of his lips.

“You keep staring at me like that you’ll burn a hole in my head.” She teased, those dark eyes flicking up to the rest of her smiling face. She laughed that bell-chime laugh he liked when his whole face turned red, turning to put the rag down on the coffee table before looking at him once more. Taking the not-so-frozen bag of peas from his face she checked him over before leaning in and kissing his bruised cheek softly. He went very still, waiting for her to pull away and move just those couple inches lower, kissing the edge of his lips.

And that was all it took. When she started to pull away he just leaned forward, stealing her lips up again, this time fully intending not to let them part again. Those long, delicate fingers of hers, chilled from the bag of peas, held his face while his own arms wound around her soft form, all but pulling her into his lap when she moaned a little. He could feel that little pink tongue lick at his lips, those blue eyes all but begging for him to open his mouth and kiss her proper. So he did, stealing her breath away in the process. Sadly he forgot all about the split in his lip until she bit it on accident, making him yelp a little and pull away.

“I’m sorry!” She told him immediately, reaching up to touch it. “You’re not bleeding again are you?”

“Blood be damned.” He griped, pushing another kiss against her lips, her little moans and whimpers of sound just making it very, very hard to keep from grinding his hips against her own.

“Clyde, wait…” she pulled away far enough to say, pressing a long pointed finger against his large lips. For the briefest moment he thought he was going to tell her the worst line a man could hear, ‘I think we should take it slow’. But she just looked his face over, the edges of her lips lifting a bit. “I think you should stay the night tonight.”

His mind went blank and he blinked at her, completely lost. “What?”

“Yeah. I mean it’d probably be a good idea since you decide you don't need to see a doctor…” She explained, tracing his lips with her finger, watching that finger intently. “And I’d feel better knowing you weren’t in pain so I’d like you to stay here, with me…in my bed…”

Blue eyes looked deep into dark brown. She couldn’t have been more obvious if she’d all but pinned him down and begged for it. His good hand slipped down, past her lower back to grab a big handful of her rear and squeeze, a delicious gasp slipping past her lips. That’s the kind of reaction he wanted her to have when she was touched there, not what Moody had done. She lifted up on her knees, pushed lightly by his firm hand so he had to look up at her. A wicked smile spread over his lips. “I’d love to.”

A few more minutes kissing and she was up, tossing the peas back into the freezer before grabbing his hand and damn near running to her bedroom door. He’d never actually seen inside her bedroom, the door to it always closed; but as she opened it up and slipped inside his eyes widened in surprise.

Her bed was a queen and was shoved just about all the way up against the front wall of the house and covered in a blue fluffy comforter complete with matching pillow covers. She had one of those mandala tapestries up as a makeshift headboard for the bed complete with a string of white Christmas lights hung up around it and over the curtain covered double windows. Her closet was on the other side of the room, the doors closed with a yoga mat rolled up in the corner. With just a basic wooden folding chair as a night stand the room seemed almost spartan until he turned his head as saw the wall of little photos all pinned up with little multicolored tacks. Most were pictures of people in various places, though a few were of her, doing something or other, cooking and laughter being a common pattern. The only one seeming out of place was an older, off colored photo in the center, it creased with lines from where it’d once been folded up. It looked like a picture of three kids, all boys: one teenager standing over the other two, the smaller ones each holding up a fish on a fishing line.

“These your brothers?” He asked, leaning down a bit to look at the picture. “Who’s the other boy?”

“The one in the overalls is me. I told you daddy got my hair cut short, remember?” She told him.

He could hear rustling behind him, making him turn to catch her just stepping out of her dress, wearing only a simple white bra and cotton panties. His mouth suddenly went very dry, eyes taking in every bend and curve of her figure all the way up to her blushing face. “I’m sure glad you don’t look like that anymore.”

Biting her lip she giggled, moving past him to the closet, opening one of the double doors to dump it in a hamper. Clyde pulled his shirt and over his head, noting the little tattoo on the back of her right shoulder blade. As she turned, even in the dim of the Christmas lights she seemed nervous, coming back to him and just…standing there blushing a bit.

“It’s been a while.” The words tried to rush out all at once, one hand rubbing the other’s elbow as she held herself awkwardly.

“It’s okay.” His voice was low and soft, smiling a hint when those big blue eyes looked up him. “Been a while for me too.”

Tentatively she reached out, hesitating a moment before touching his chest, running a couple fingers up and along the lines of his body, tracing the lines of scars speckled here and there, all the way to his shoulder and down his left arm where it ended then back up again. “What are all these little scars from?”

“Shrapnel.” He explained, getting goosebumps from how lightly she touched him. “From the roadside bomb.”

Leaning in she kissed the biggest one she’d found so far, it just above his pectoral muscle, almost on his heart. His eyes closed at the soft, loving touches and kisses she pecked across him front. When he couldn’t take anymore he took the tip of her chin in his fingers and lifted it, pressing a proper kiss to her lips. They stood like that for a bit, her warm palm feeling the beat of his heart through his chest.

When she reached back to start to undo her bra he stopped her, shaking his head. “No, you’ve done enough of that. Now it’s my turn.”

Clyde’s words weren't leery or take charge, just simple, like him, guiding her over to sit on the edge of the bed, slightly turned, putting himself behind her and brushing her long waves of hair away and over one shoulder. Delicately he pressed a kiss to the top of her spine, letting his fingers and lips roam over her skin just like she’d done to him. She shuddered as his breath traced over her flesh, goosebumps creeping up onto her arms and legs. With the faintest breath she whispered his name, making him smile against her skin.

A flip of the fingers had her bra unsnapped, Trolli looking back at him in surprise. “How’d you get it undone so fast? And with one hand!”

“Honey I’ve been able to do that one handed since before I went off to war.” He grinned, slowly turning her around so they were face to face. Those dark eyes looked her over from the top of her head to the way she sat on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked up under the other. The longer he stared the deeper her blush got, that familiar awkwardness creeping in making her shrivel up and try to cover herself. His hand on her wrist stopped her. “No, don’t do that. Please.”

“Then why are you staring at me like that?” She asked.

Letting go of her hand the big man sat back, a smile playing at his lips. “So’s I can burn this image into my memory ‘n never forget just how pretty ya’ are.”

That got her to smile, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. “I guess that’s a pretty good answer. But no shoes on the bed please.”

“Yes ma’am.” He gave a nod, unlacing his boots while she slipped off the bed to rearrange the covers, pushing them up and back a bit, showing off a set of sheets a couple shades lighter than the comforter. With shoes and socks gone he crawled up and over her, bracing most of his weight on the one good hand as he leaned down to kiss the giggles away. He loved how her fingers liked to tangle in his hair while her smooth skin rubbed against his own so nicely. Getting her to lay back he took his time leaving little nip and suckle marks along her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts.

Secretly he’d been after these breasts for weeks now, his fingers all but itching to grope and squeeze them. He knew it’d be better if he had two hands to do it instead of one but she didn’t seem to mind, softly gasping and arching her back to push them more firmly into his palm when he got a good handful. They were big, C or D cup at least, just as soft and squishy as the rest of her including the little bit of a belly that poked up over the lip of her underwear, or her hips that were so round and perfect to cup. A mouth found its way to her breast and for a moment it as like she seemed to forget to breathe, all the while touching him, running her fingers up and over his skin or tangling in his hair. He kept moving farther down after a while, stopping to kiss her belly button and look up.

“Take your panties off.” Again, his words were soft and simple, but that darkening look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine that ended right between her legs. Clyde backed away enough so as to not get kicked when she lifted off the bed a bit and slipped the last of her clothing off and let it join her bra on the floor.

From there, slowly as to fight her nerves, he pushed her legs apart, finally getting the full view he wanted. “You are beautiful.”

She just blushed, eyeing her sheets like the just wanted to cover up and die of awkward embarrassment. He chuckled, using his left  arm to push those thick thighs farther apart while his right slipped fingers into a tight little bit of heat, his thumb finding that hidden little nub just above, all of it seeming to catch her by surprise. “C-Clyde?!”

“What?” He asked, lowering his mouth closer, holding her gaze as long as he could before disappearing between her legs. “I just want a taste.”

The soft sounds she made as his mouth met that sweet honeyed spot was almost better than God’s holy choir in his mind, loving how she reacted to his touch and tongue, rolling and wiggling around at the apex of her thighs. He could tell she was making an effort to keep quiet, the boys just in the other room and the walls particle board thin. If he’d had the time he’d have kicked it up to full throttle, making sure not to stop until she came screaming his name but for the sake of volume control he slowly pulled away, wiping his mouth on his left arm and sitting up to get his belt and pants undone while watching her lay there, seeming in a daze and staring up at the ceiling.

She had enough time to look up and watch him pull his pants down off his hips, his cock springing free with a light bob. He could see her eyes go wide, looking down at it then up at him and back again. “That’s bigger than I’d imagined.”

“You imagined it?” He couldn't help but ask, getting himself the rest of the way out of his pants and boxer shorts.

The question caught her off guard, her cheeks turning a deep pink. “Couple a times.”

He slipped back onto the bed, crawling up above her once more, that shoulder length black hair of his falling like a veil over his face she had to reach up and tuck back to see. “Just a couple?”

“Maybe more.” She admitted, returning his teasing smile, shifting her legs and getting everything lined up right.

“Do we need a condom?” He asked, hesitating for brief moment. When she shook her head, mentioning being on the pill, the stress in his shoulders relaxed and he plunged in without another word. They moved like this, bracing his weight on his left elbow, the forearm hooked around her shoulder to keep her close and drive in deep while his right slipped forward, fingers spread and digging into the fitted sheet beneath them. This put her mouth right next to his ear, letting him nip and suckle on the pulse in her throat in time with his hips pumping in and out. Her fingers gripped at his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling a bit while those thick thighs squeezed around his hips, gasping and moaning low in his ear as the moved.

He’d never felt so at peace before. True this wasn’t the first time he’d had sex. His first was barely any sort of memory, more like a feeling of touching and moving but the rest he had to be told at a later date due to being too far gone on some heavy dosed pot brownies. The only other couple times he’d been with a girl was right before he’d deployed, and that was at his ‘girlfriend’s’ request just in case he didn’t come back though she sent all of 1 letter after he’d gone to boot camp and it was a 'Dear John'. But this, this felt like he’d finally come home, her body reacting just right, moving with him like she’d been made just to be with him in this moment. Suddenly she gasped, loud enough to make him look at her out of the corner of his eye. He could feel her bearing down, her eyes closed, mouth hanging open in a silent scream while those nails dug in and held tight, not quite yet ready to come down from up in the clouds.

Picking up the pace he lifted up a bit, looking down at her as he hit in deep then pulled away, again and again. Those blue eyes finally opened and looked up at him, smiling sweetly up at him. “Clyde.”

He came with no warning. Maybe it was her saying his name but one minute he was almost there, the next, feeling almost unable to get deep enough to keep everything he unloaded deep within, grunting a couple times in the process.

When his strength was gone he rolled to the right, letting gravity pull him down to lay by her side. They pulled apart from each other, he watching her roll over to look at him. When she shivered in the cold air he pulled the blankets over their naked bodies, more than happy to let her snuggle up against him and trace his face with her finger, both very relaxed. They talked for a little while, the wee hours of the night starting to make her yawn. They shifted positions a little, Clyde lying on his back with her draped over him, happily nestled in the crook of his arm and starting to doze lightly.

Looking at the wall of photos something seemed to click in his brain. “Do those pictures all make the shape of an elephant?”

“Yeah,” She told him, smiling, giggling a little in embarrassment.

“And you have one on your shoulder?” He asked, lifting his head just a bit to look at the tattoo more closely. “You must really like elephants.”

She just nuzzled up under his chin and sighed happily, tracing the beaded chain of his dog tags. “They say white ones are lucky, you know.”

“Huh,” was all he said, letting his fingers trace across her shoulders, playing with her hair softly. Soon he could hear light snoring, her eyes long fallen closed and sound asleep pressed up against him. Shifting up just a bit he kissed the top of her head. “Night, hun…I love you.”

She just sighed happily in her sleep and kept on dreaming, leaving Clyde to lay there until the sandman finally took him to dreamland too.


	8. Pancakes

Something was poking his nose. Naturally, he wiggled it. When it poked him again, this time there was giggling which confused the hell outta him, one dark brown eye peaking open. Directly between his eyes was a pointed, black mechanical finger attached to a mechanical arm being held two handed by a giggling Gabriel, his brother standing next to him giggling as well.

His prosthetic. He was being poked in the nose with his own damn arm.

“Boys!” came the softest yell he’d ever heard, the twins jumping a bit and turning to look at the woman standing in the doorway. “I told you to leave him alone! Now stop pestering or you won’t get any pancakes!”

Gabe put the arm on the folding chair next to the bed, the pair running back into the living room where he could hear the Loony Tunes theme song playing. He watched her creep into the bedroom and close the door, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Her hair was still down and sleep tussled, falling over her shoulders like some brown waterfall, smiling down at him. Maybe this was some sort of dream, or he’d died in his sleep because to him, watching her sit there with that morning light hitting her just right, she looked like an angel perched by his bedside, dressed in an over-sized sleep shirt with the collar cut off wide so one shoulder poked out. He took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it until she leaned down and kissed him proper.

The longer they kissed the more daring she seemed to get, soft lips moving against his neck and she slipped onto the bed, straddling his waist, the blankets and sheet separating skin from skin. “Don’t do that unless you want to go again.”

“Sorry the boys woke you up.” She told him, leaning up to kiss along his beard and finally to his lips. “I had to promise pancakes and cartoons in order to get them to leave you alone and let you sleep but, guess that was a bust.”

Sitting up he wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her up against his body to kiss her properly. Those long arms wrapped around his shoulders, their kisses starting to get breathy when he suddenly rolling them over, a little giggling squeal escaping from her in delight. “They didn’t see anything did they?”

She shook her head, teasing him with little light kisses. “No, but we should probably get up before they try to come in again.”

Clyde could hear the cartoons still going on out in the living room, looking down at her and letting his eyes roam over her for a second before leaning down to kiss her breath away. “I think they wait another 10-15 minutes. You don’t look fully awake yet.”

She giggled as he disappeared under the covers, feeling something moving her legs apart once more. “Clyde…” She warned softly, then her eyes went wide. “CLYDE!”

~_~_~_~_~

20 minutes later the bedroom door opened, the pair exiting to find the boys plopped on the sofa, halfway through Loony Tunes, her big black stuffed bear with the wonky grin plopped between them to lay on. “We were wondering when you’d finally come out. We’re hungry!”

She’d added little shorts and socks to her outfit, halfway through tying up her hair in a high ponytail to get started on cooking, Clyde following behind her. He’d left his nicer shirt in the bedroom, leaving him just in his undershirt and jeans, still getting his prosthetic plugged onto his arm right. Passing the boys he slipped into the kitchen, right up behind her and using his large size to peak over her shoulder at the butter she was watching bubble and melt on the griddle in front of her.

“Look good, don’t they?” She asked, pouring two ladle fulls of quick-mix batter on the pan, watching them bubble.

Wrapping his right arm around her soft middle he pressed a kiss into her shoulder. “Yes you do.”

“Not me, the pancakes!” She insisted. “I can put bananas or chocolate chips in them if you’d like.”

“Mhmm.” He mumbled against her neck, noting how every time he hit a certain spot just above her pulse her breath seemed to hitch and her eyes would close. He made sure to log that little tidbit away in his memory.

“Clyde, you’re making it very hard to concentrate on these pancakes.” She warned, looking over her shoulder at him, that hand of his just wandering a bit lower past her hip toward her thighs.

“Will you two stop making out in the kitchen!” Gabe hollered, making both adults look at the double set of eyes watching them. “You’re making it hard to watch TV.”

Their aunt laughed, biting her lip in embarrassment, flipping the discs to get them cooked on both sides. As she pulled the finished pancakes off the griddle and put them on a couple small plates she hollered at them. “Well come on then, y’alls are ready.”

The boys darted off the couch and into their seats at the table, slathering their pancakes with butter an syrup before diving in like ravenous wolves. To be nice he left her to her work, instead offering to make her up a cup of coffee and sit down at the table, more than happy to sit there and watch her work her magic at the stove, humming lightly.

“So are you two gonna get married?” Gabe asked, his mouth full of pancake. That boy was as blunt as ever.

His aunt just looked over her shoulder at him, serving up a couple “adult” sized pancakes to Clyde. “Not today.”

“Have you told daddy yet?” Rummy added.

“Your daddy knows about Clyde.” She told them, getting them each a glass of orange juice.

“Does he know he spent the night?”

“No, and he doesn’t need to.” She gave them each a firm look. “That’s my business and you don’t need to be tellin’ tales on me, you hear?”

The both answered with a ‘yes ma’am’ before going back to eating. She also got them some fruit salad from the fridge, insisting they had to eat at least a little before she’d give them another pancake, finally finishing up the last of the batter and sitting down with a plate of her own.

They ate until everyone was full, the boys putting their sticky plates in the sink to be rinsed, with instructions to wash their faces and hands before they got back up on the couch, leaving the adults to sit alone at the table. They smiled at each other as they ate, damn near giggling like teenagers in love.

“So what are you up today now that Thanksgiving is over and done with?” She asked, blinking those big blue eyes at him.

“I gotta go over to the Duck Tape and get it ready for tonight, it bein Friday and all. This weekend Mellie’s probably gonna show up and demand we decorate for Christmas.”

“I know the feeling, the boys are all but insisting we get the whole house gussied up for when Andrew comes home. Christmas tree, lights outside, the works, and I think they are under the impression that it’ll make him come home faster.”

“When’s he supposed to ship home?”

She looked up at him. “He’s supposed to get in by the 14th and stay until just before the boys have to go back to school in the new year. He already told he didn’t mind sleeping in the boys room for the couple weeks he’s here, said he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could.”

He chuckled, knowing if he had kids he’d be doing the same damn thing. The thought kinda struck him sideways, the idea of him coming home from work to a passle of kids, yelling for his attention with a wife standing there in the light of the front door, another on her hip. He’d never been a big fan of kids, having been the odd man out even when he’d been their age he'd always felt awkward being within 10 feet of a child. Sadie was okay in her own right, but she was family, and that was different. Now, looking at the woman grabbing up plates from the table, rubbing one socked foot against the back of her other leg as she rinsed dishes and put them in the dishwasher with the sounds of the boys bickering over who was better, Daffy or Donald Duck, he’d never felt so…at peace.

Clyde got to his feet, crossing the few steps between them and turned her around, surprising her with a sweet kiss.

“What was that for?” She asked, looking up at him.

“For being you.” He told her, more than happy to kiss her again and again.

“Ugh, they’re at it again.” Came a voice from the living room.

“Why don’t you two go sort your laundry so I can get it started please?” She snapped, sticking her tongue out at them. They just stuck their tongue right back out and turned off the tv, hustling out of the room. “I’ve gotta get laundry done and vacuum. If you wanna stick around till you gotta head out but it’s gonna be a bit hectic. How 'bout the boys and I come by tomorrow and help you and Mellie decorate?”

“I'd like that.” He told her with a smile, running his metal fingers up her exposed leg, getting a tease of satisfaction when she shuddered, gripping at his shirt.

“It’s a date then.” She smiled right back, going right back to kissing.


	9. Coors and Miller Light

From the moment people started coming into the bar, regulars, employees for the kitchen, everyone has taken notice of the big grin Clyde couldn’t seem to wipe off his face all night. Despite his cheek pulsing with pain where the bruise stretched, his lower eye lid still purple and lightly swollen he couldn’t help it.

Earl took one look at him and chuckled. “Someone had a good Thanksgiving. Finally got you some, eh?”

Clyde just ignored, grabbing the man his usual beer.

“So who gave you the shiner?”

That made the smile fade a bit. “Got in a fight with Moody. He was getting handsy with my girl.”

“Moody eh?” Earl nodded. “You finally put that bastard in the ground?”

“No, but I got a few good hits in before he went for a cheap shot.” Clyde explained, pointing to his face. “Then it got called off and we had to leave. Trolli got me fixed up.”

“That’s the kinda ‘fixin’ every man needs after a good fight.” Earl just chuckled at the look on his face. “Sounds like a keeper to me.”

“Yeah. She sure is.” Clyde agreed softly under his breath.

Mellie came barging in, Joe Bang right behind her wearing a santa hat, each carrying a box. “Ho, ho, ho! It’s time to decorate!”

Clyde’s smile faded to frustration. “Mellie, you said you was gonna be doing the decorating tomorrow.”

“I know but I found a couple elves who said they’d help me so I figured, might as well get it done today!” She explained, putting the box on a table and jutting her thumb over at Joe who stood there waggling his white-blonde eyebrows like some terrifying game show host.

“A couple?” Clyde asked, confused.

“Hey Clyde!” Her voice made him turn. She came through the door, dressed in her usual sneakers, leggings and a long button down denim dress, pulling off her fluffy white infinity scarf and matching knit hat now that she was out of the cold. “Guess what? The boys have gone camping for the weekend with Jackson and his cousins. They won’t be back till late Sunday, I’ve got the whole weekend to myself!”

Oh the ideas that filled his head. A whole damn weekend full of possibilities, it took all his strength not to hop the counter and sweep her up into his arms.

“Saw her outside the WalMart with the boys and asked if she’d like to come help decorate.” Mellie practically sang, popping open the first box and pulling out a strand of shiny silver tinsel. “Figured you wouldn’t mind her helping us hang mistletoe and whatnot on the doors.”

Clyde’s ears turned a bit red under his mass of dark hair, watching his girl give a little wink as she passed him, helping Mellie and Joe pull items from the boxes. Joe brought out a ladder and they got to work, customers more than happy to oblige (and help) two pretty ladies hang lights around the windows and tinsel over just about everything else. There wasn’t a table that didn’t have some Christmas something or other on it, Mellie finally pulling a small canister out of the bottom of the last box and popping it’s lid open, holding up a piece of mistletoe by the string. Joe took full advantage and kissed her cheek until she damn near squealed and swatted him away, handing another piece to Trolli, hollering for Clyde to help her with the tall ladder, Mellie herself opting for the step-up one.

The bartender made sure the ladder was firm before letting her step up it, hanging the mistletoe on a tack over the little entryway for the front door. As she came down and was eye level with him she leaned forward and kissed him, both happily smiling. A flash caught them by surprise, Mellie holding her phone with a big grin. “Got it!”

“Dammit Mellie!” He yelled, his sister darting away with a giggle.

A soft hand pressed against his chest, making him look back at her, those blue eyes sparkling with laughter behind those pink glasses of hers. “Let her have her fun. She’s happy you’re smiling again, she told me so.”

He made a face, picking up the ladder once she was on solid ground again. “Just don’t like my picture taken.”

She scrunched one side of her nose up at him. “Well I wouldn’t mind having one of you. You know how I am about my pictures.”

He made a face in kind. “Let me think about it.”

“Well think fast, I need it by Christmas.” She told him, walking off to help Mellie with putting together a set of paper bells.

“Why do you need it by Christmas?” He asked, “Trolli? Trolli!”

He never did get an answer. Customers started to come in more steady, the Friday night game coming on the college channel. Trolli kept her sister and Joe busy swapping stories in one of the booths; she and her sister had seemed to hit it off quite well, Mellie giving him a wink when the brunette wasn’t looking so show her approval, making the sides of his mouth twitch. Mellie had always held a special place in his heart, not just as his sister but as one of his truest confidants even before he’d lost the hand and suffered a royal shutdown. She’d come to his rescue more time than even Jimmy knew about and had always been extra protective of her favorite brother, so it was nice to see her approving of his choice in women. Especially after the last one.

The door shutting made him look up, a familiar pretty face coming in and taking her usual spot at the far side of bar. “Hey Clyde.”

“Hey Sarah, been a while.” He moved over to get her order. “Haven’t seen ya in a few weeks. Work keeping you busy?”

“Yup, thought I’d stop by and check in on things.” Her usual deep tone said softly, ordering her usual. “You seem in good spirits despite the shiner. How was your holidays? Go anywhere special?”

“Just to Lynchburg to Bobbie Jo’s place with Jimmy, his girl, and Mellie.” He poured her a drink. “And my girl and her kids.”

“You got a girl now?” Her eyes got wide with surprise, that smile of her holding steady before downing her drink. “Guess I missed my chance to ask you out again then, didn’t I?”

Sarah Grayson had been coming in on and off again since about this time last year. She was a pretty thing, and smart as a whip. They’d even gone out to dinner a couple times but it hadn’t been anything real serious. It didn’t help the she gave Mellie a bad feeling so he started declining her extra little offers to grab a bite after his shifts and just stayed bar buddies, catching up periodically when she’d pass through town.

“Guess so, but that’s life I guess.” He smiled wide.

“Clyde?” Her calling voice made him lift up, coming over with a grin. “Joe says he’d like another Coors, Mellie a Miller Light.”

“Sure, you want anything yerself?” Popping the caps off the two beers.

“Vodka Cranberry.” She smiled at him sweetly. He pulled a glass out from the underside of the bar with a grin. “Guess I’m officially a regular then, eh barkeep?”

Someone cleared their throat, Clyde turning his attention back to the other woman at the bar, noting Sarah’s empty glass. “Shoot, I’m sorry. Sarah you want a refill?”

“Only if you’ll introduce me to your girl here.” The sitting woman insisted, holding out her hand to shake. “Sarah Grayson.”

“F/N L/N,” She said with a smile, shaking the woman’s hand. There was just a hint of a hesitation, each woman looking the other up and down as if sizing the other up, but otherwise she let go. “But everyone calls me Trolli, like the candy.”

Mellie hollered for her beer and Clyde stepped away, leaving the girls to talk a minute and making sure all the other customers are taken care of. More customers came and went, keeping him far busier than he’d planned for the post-holiday weekend so by the time he even had a chance to get back to the other side of the bar where they were sitting he found Sarah had left, cash on the table, Trolli grumbling with a sour expression. “What happened? Where’d Sarah go?”

“Caught her in a lie and she had to leave.” She explained, looking up at him, downing her drink far quicker than she usually did. “I don’t think she’ll be back…ever.”

He couldn’t help but ask. “You..did you just run her out?”

Blinking those big blue eyes at him she pointed towards the back. “Can we talk for a second in your office?”

Clyde called into the kitchen for one of the guys to hold down the fort while he hopped over the edge of the bar and they stepped into his office, Mellie watching them as they disappeared into the back, locking the door behind him. Before he had a chance to talk she held up her hand and pulled out her phone, opening up an app and starting to move around the room. “What are you doing?”

“Make sure we’re as alone as you think we are.” She told him, pausing at his desk. When she suddenly bent over and reached under his desk to the back of his computer and pulled something loose. Holding it up she showed him a little black box with a blinking light. “Found it.”

“What is it?” He asked, watching her drop it on the ground and stomp on it, smashing it to tiny little pieces.

“It _was_ a bug.” She told him, picking up the pieces, turning them over in her hand to make sure they weren’t working and stuck them in her pocket.

“Like in those spy movies?”

“Just about.” Crossing her arms over her chest she looked up at him, clearly irritated at something. “So you gonna tell me why an FBI agent has been watching you on and off again for the past year? Must be something serious for her to go and bug your office ‘bout it.”

He blinked down at her confused. “Who’s FBI?”

“Sarah Grayson.” Trolli explained. “She’s been checking in on you since last Christmas. Now start explaining why.”

“I didn’t know she was FBI!” He snapped, running his hand through his hair. “Why would I want some FBI woman loitering round the bar?”

Looking his face over he watched her eyes narrow, searching for truth in his words. “I believe you on that bit, but that still doesn’t explain why she’d go through all the trouble of buggin’ your office.”

He paused, pursing his lips a bit. “I don’t know how she’d have gotten back here to do it. We never came back here.”

“Wait, did you date her or something?” She asked, those blue eyes widening a bit.

“No, we just went to the diner down the street a couple times after my shift.” He explained, noting the anger growing behind those light-catching glasses. “I swear, that’s all. It didn’t feel right so I stopped it. Ask Mellie if you don’t believe me.”

“You never answered my question Clyde. Do you have any idea why she’d want to bug your office?”

Clyde ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her small round frame. “No, I don’t.”

“You’re lying.” She said flatly, pointing to his face. “Your lips pursing like that and the crease between your brow, it’s a tell you have when you don’t wanna talk ‘bout something. Now answer my question, with the _truth_ this time, or so help me I’m walkin’ out that door and you ain’t never gonna see me again!”

When he didn’t immediately answer she started for the door, him shifting his body to act like a human barricade and holding his arms up in surrender. “Alright, alright, I’ll tell ya, but you gotta swear never to tell nobody.”

Before he started she used her phone to check the rest of the office for bugs, making sure the room was clean before sitting down on the little sofa he had in the corner and telling her everything: Jimmy’s plan, going to jail for 90 days, breaking Joe Bang out then breaking back in again, the heist, everything. She sat very quietly and listened to him explain everything out before promptly slapping his face, making sure to avoid his bruises.

“That’s for lying.” She told him, crossly, and got up, marching towards the door.

“Trolli, honey wait, please.” He was up and after her before she could get the door unlocked, again doing the barricade thing. “Please don’t…don’t leave.”

“I’m not leaving,” she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m going out to get another drink. Figured I need one now.”

“Wait, yer not mad?” He ask, confused.

Scrunching up her nose she made a face, letting out a huff of a sigh. “Yes and no. You’ve mentioned the hillbilly heist before. Y’all gave the money back, er, most of it anyway. You told me like I asked, and while it ain’t great, it’s not like you can really come clean bout it now, can ya? Sides it’s not like y’all went crazy and spent it all on extra stuff. Hell you just told me what Jimmy put his share towards.”

“Sadie’s college fund.” He nodded. “Mines put up fer…well…if I ever fell like getting married or somethin.”

The sides of her lips twitched, holding those dark eyes of his in a look. Putting her finger in his face she gave him a hard glare. “Just don’t you ever be lyin to me again, Clyde Logan. If there’s one thing I hate it’s liars! S’why I got so good bout readin people’s tells. Now get outta my way and get me a vodka cranberry for I change my mind ‘n just go home all weekend!”

With a gentle nod he slipped out of her way, almost getting smacked in the face with the door. He followed that raging storm that she was back to the bar, fixing her drink as she got seated in her spot at the bar. Mellie and Joe Bang came by a while later, Clyde relaying the story to them in hushed tones. Joe wasn’t too happy about her knowing about the job but he figured her getting rid of the snoopy agent had to count for something. He crept his way over and slid onto the seat across from her at the table, eyeing her with those ice blue eyes. “I’s got a question fer you.”

She looked him over the edge of her glass. “What?”

“How’d you know that girl was a fed?”

Letting out a sigh she put down her drink, turning to look at him. “It was the hand shake.”

“Her hand shake?”

 “Said she was always on the move with her job that’s why she liked to come in here and ‘let down her hair’, that kinda bullshit. But her handshake was too professional, practiced. Feds are trained to have a firm handshake, show confidence in the face of adversity. Second was her clothes. Cops are better at looking like civilians than feds are. Also she sat up straight even before we shook hands, means discipline from a professional line of work. And that’s not even getting into her facial expressions.”

“You got all that just by sitting and talking with her for what 10 minutes?” He asked, impressed.

“Nope.” She finished her drink and put the glass down, tapping the rim for another. “I had her made in under 5.”

Crooking an eyebrow at her he got in low. “You been trained to do this? What, read people?”

The side of her face rose in a smile. “Nah, not really. I always liked people watching. Watching how they talk ‘n act ‘n such. My brother used to play this game with me called ‘5 things’ where I had 5 minutes to pick out 5 things about a person and tell him what they did for a livin, how many kids they had ‘n stuff like that. Got pretty good at it too. It’s how I knew my 8th grade teacher was having an affair with the high school basketball coach…and about 3 of his players. Saved my ass in math that year.”

That got her a couple laughs from ol’ Joe, Mellie idling up next to him to ask about the bug. The brunette pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the app. “It scans for radio frequencies. An old friend of mine I met in Germany built the app and sent me a free copy. Taught him how to make baklava so he could propose to his girlfriend. Probably a multi-millionaire now.”

It took an act of congress (and Mellie) to pull Joe away after that little tidbit. After a few drinks, she seemed in much better spirits, laughing at just about everything people said or did, swearing it had nothing to do with the vodka. Clyde did have to eventually cut her off though, asking if Mellie would take over while he took her home.

“Where’re we goin?” she asked as he buckled her into the passenger seat of his car, him in the drivers.

“’M taken you home real quick. You’re too drunk to drive.” He told her, putting the car in gear and heading out.

“No I’m not. ‘S fine. I don’t wanna go yet.” She insisted, shoving her white knit hat down on her head so far it covered her eyes, damn near knocking her glasses off her face. “Unless maybe you stay wiff me a while.”

“Nah, I gotta get back to the bar.” He told her, his lips twitching at her little pout. “But I’ll come by and check on you after I’m done, how ‘bout that?”

“Promise?” He nodded, which made her giggle. “Can we have sex again?”

“Maybe.” Clyde told her. “We’ll see after I get off.”

That nose of her scrunched up and she glared at him. “I’m supposed to get off first! Selfish bastard.”

She promptly burst out laughing at her own play at words, falling sideways, red faced as a tomato. “Ah, that was funny.”

She kept on like that, giggling and cracking smarmy jokes all the way home, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek when he helped her out of the car. “I love yew…” She cooed, chuckling. “We should get married one day.”

“Sure.” He agreed, wrapping his good arm around her waist and all but lifting her to her feet, making her walk the few steps up to her front door.  Grabbing her keys from in her purse to get the door unlocked she leaned against the wall of the house and slowly side down the side. He caught her before she made it too far down, haphazardly carrying her to her bedroom in the dark house, letting her launch from his arms and belly flop on her bed with a loud ‘banzai!’. He set her up with bottle of water and a bottle of ibuprofen while she kicked her shoes across the room and took down her hair from its usual messy bun on the top of her head. Putting her glasses next to the bottle

“Yup, we should get married and I’ll wear a blue dress!” She grinned, giggling, pulling him in for a sloppy, drunken kiss.

“I thought you were only supposed to wear blue if you’ve been married before?” He asked, prying himself loose from her before getting the covers pulled over her.

“I was,” She grinned. “I married David Francis in a play in 5th grade. Wore a veil ‘n everything! Now I get to wear blue when I marry you!”

He smiled down at the drunk snuggling into bed, leaning down to kiss her forehead like a child. “I should probably propose first before we get married though.”

“Yeah. You probably should.” She nodded. “And probably ask Andrew for permission. Ya know, since my dad and older brother are dead. But I don’t think he’ll mind. The boys will love it, they already think you’re the neatest thing since sliced bread. I caught Gabe practicing calling you ‘Uncle Clyde’ to that big black bear you won me at the festival.”

“Alright, I’ll ask him.” Clyde told her, watching her eyes slowly start to close in long blinks.

Sighing she rolled over a little and snuggled up, holding his hand against her face. “It’s a deal then. It’ll be nice to be proper family instead of just pretend.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes until he could hear her softly snoring, pulling his hand away from her grip, making sure she had a trashcan by her side just in case she couldn’t make it down the hall to the bathroom in time. Clyde locked the house back up but kept her keys so he could get back into the house later to check on her, not even noticing the black towncar parked off a ways with its lights off down the street.


	10. BLT's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex in this chapter! Enjoy!

When he came back after the bar was closed she was still sound asleep, however a pile of clothes had magically appeared next to the bed and half the bottle of water was gone. She was snoring, her brown hair a hot mess around her face with one foot sticking out from under the edge of the covers. Leaning up against doorway he watched her sleep for a little while, mumbling something in her sleep before rolling over, that little elephant tattoo peeking out from under the edge of the covers.

Kicking off his boots he stripped down and got in bed, his prosthetic hidden under the chair/night stand table. As his shorter left arm slipped around her those big blues looked up at him groggily for a second, obviously still asleep, before snuggling up against him, her face buried in his chest. They fell asleep like that, more comfortable together than they were apart.

The sun glaring in at them from the curtains finally pulling him from sleep. She was still there, wrapped around his arm and snoring on the pillow next to him. She looked a hot mess, hair going in every which direction, mouth hanging open a bit with one knee jutting into his hip. But to him, she was beautiful. He leaned over to kiss her shoulder, moving his way down her collarbone to her neck to find that sweet spot over her pulse. Her breath hitched in her throat when he found it, smiling against her skin. He kissed his way south, pushing her over a bit to get to her breasts, noting her groggy response. Blue eyes opened and looked down at him halfway to her belly button and blinked. “What are you doing?”

He smiled, continuing on his path, his hand and arm roaming a little, groping and touching skin to skin wherever he could find it. “Waking you up the fun way.”

He could hear her chuckle, shifting her legs around to give him more room. “Shouldn’t I be doing that to you? I thought men were the ones with morning wood and all that?”

“Oh I have that sure 'nough,” he admitted, “I’m just making sure yer ready for it.”

Her laughter caught in her throat as his mouth found her center, finally hearing her gasp and moan without the need to be quite because someone else might hear. He could feel her hands tangle in his hair, pushing him deeper while her legs lifted over his shoulders. Those little moans and mumbles of pleasure began to grow louder, music to his ears that went in rhythm with the rocking of her hips and arching of her back, practically singing his name like a mantra. She was getting close, he could feel it, the way she clenched and milked at his tongue, he brought her all the way to the edge then stopped, grinning at the strangled cry and the murderous look she gave him.

“You asshole!” She snapped, sitting up to glare at him when he rose up onto his knees. “I wasn’t done!”

“I know.” He told her, sitting back on his ass, letting her get a full view of just how happy he was to be awake right now. Those cheeks of hers tinted a hint of pink, still not quite comfortable with seeing him so naked. He’d done it on purpose, to throw her off her game but still enjoy that little scrunched up angry face she’d get when irritated with him. “Come here.”

There was hesitation, like she didn’t quite know what to do. Clyde just waited very patiently, letting her come to him, elbows resting on his raised up knees until she was close enough to wrap up in a hug and pull into his lap, kissing away any hint of doubt or second guessing she had. When those big blue eyes were all soft and doughy again he shifted her legs around him, making them straddle his hips and guided her down. He found great enjoyment in watching her eyes flutter closed as she sank down on him, gripping his strong shoulders and gasping sharply when he started to move.

He turned her head with his thumb, finding that favorite spot and sucking on it in time with his movements, the room filling with the sound of their heavy breathing and her whispered calls of his name. “Say it again.”

“Clyde…” She moaned, arching in his arms, rocking her hips against him, his short arm pushing against her hips to bring them down when he drove up.

“Again.” He rocked back, looking up at her blissful face.

She said it again, louder. “Clyde…”

“Look at me when you say it.”

Blue eyes fluttered open to look down into those deep dark ones. He rocked up against her again, making her gasp, over and over again, each time she said his name, the next one louder and louder until she bucked and screamed it, watching her peak. He wasn’t far behind, mumbling her real name as he came, barely able to get it out before her lips met his own, stealing away any more words for a while.

They stayed together in bed until growling stomachs wouldn’t allow it anymore. She made them BLT’s for a late lunch, making sure his bacon was extra crispy like he liked it. Once the hunger beast was lulled they took some time bent over the sink ‘washing dishes’ eventually slipping into the shower to rinse off the fun before he had to head to the bar for the night. She opted to stay in for the evening, noting if she went with him he’d never get any work done.

He hated to admit it but she was right, getting drink after drink wrong through just about the whole shift until he took a break and called her, just to hear her voice and talk before she went to sleep for the night.

“Clyde, I have to ask, did I really tell you we should get married last night?” She asked, sounding almost nervous.

He chuckled, leaning against the wall of his office. “Yeah, you did.”

“And did you say ‘sure’? Like you agreed we should get married?”

Again, he repeated. “Yeah, I did. But not yet. You brought up a good point that I should ask your brother 'bout it first.”

He heard her chuckle on the other end. “Yeah, I do make sense on occasion when drunk.”

“How 'bout we talk on it tomorrow? It’s late, you should get some sleep.”

As if on cue he heard her yawn, almost able to see her eyes growing heavy. “I guess you’re right. I’ll see you later then.”

“I’m gonna swing by my house to grab a change of clothes before I come over. Think a couple of the regulars noticed I was wearing the same shirt tonight as I was yesterday.” He told her.

“Alright, but do me a favor, ok?” She told him, her voice soft and sleepy.

“Sure honey, whatever you want.”

He heard her smile against the phone. “Tell me you love me before you go to sleep like you did the other night.”

Those wide lips of his smiled wide, nodding even though he knew she couldn’t see. “I’ll tell you when you’re awake too if you want.”

“Mmm…not yet. I want it to be special when you do.” She yawned again. “I’m hanging up now.”

“Goodnight, hun. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Clyde.” And the phone hung up.

Looking down at his phone he watched the picture he had of her kissing the bear disappear, going back to his regular home screen. He both loved and hated to admit it but, he'd fallen in love with the woman. It had hit hard and fast, like a damn sickness, but it couldn't seem to be helped. His fingers itched to touch her, he saw her face every time he closed his eyes and felt more at peace in her house full of noise and boys getting into trouble than he did in his own little trailer. If it wouldn't be awkward he'd go out and buy a damn ring right now and get one knee before she even got out of bed tomorrow. But she had a point. Despite being head over heels for the girl there was still some hurdles to be jumped. So he'd do like he'd always done and wait. Wait until he was 18 to join the army. Wait for the perfect girl to walk into his life. Wait to ask her brother if he could marry her. Something just took patience, and lord knows he had a fair bit of it.

Heading back out he seemed to have his head back on straight; and for the rest of the night he didn’t mess up on another single drink.


	11. Banana Pudding

November changed into December, already several days in when the first good snow fell, leaving everyone on Boone County West Virginia either at home snowed in or bundled up 3 hat’s deep. The Saturday before the 14th came around Trolli came in the Duck Tape doors, dressed in a red and green Christmas sweater, jeans and boots, pulling off her knit hat and scarf. It’d become a habit for her to come in once the boys were at their friend Jackson’s house. This time however she had a foul look on her face.

‘What’s the matter?” He asked, handing her the usual vodka cranberry while she pulled off her gloves and stuffed them in her oversized blue jacket pocket.

“Well for starters the dishwasher broke at the house and the landlords already off on holiday so he won’t be able to fix it til after the first of the year. While I was at work the owner for the building came in and told me he’s selling the property off and I now have 3 months to find somewhere else to put the café. Also my car was broken into this afternoon, and all that wasn’t even the worst of it.” She slung the drink back in record time, putting it down with a bang. “Andrews not gonna be able to come home for Christmas.”

Clyde muttered a soft curse under his breath, hanging his head. “Trolli, I’m so sorry. Do the boys know?”

“Yeah, they know.” She answered flatly, watching him make her another drink. “I talked it over with Jackson’s parents when I dropped them off at the house for the night since they’ve got church and rehearsals for the pageant tomorrow. Rummy’s a shepherd and Gabe’s the narrator. You’re still coming, right?”

There was almost a crack to her voice when she looked up at him behind those pink rimmed glasses. He nodded. “Course. Mellie, Jimmy and Sylvie are comin too.”

Looking back down at her drink she fidgeted with the glass. “At least that’s some good news for today.”

“What ya gonna do bout the café?”

The brunette shook her head. “I dunno. Every other place I’ve looked is nearly double the rent price then what I’m payin’ now, and the bank I got the loan from to open the damn place won’t help at all. The way things are goin…might as well just close up shop and work at Walmart till the bank’s paid back.”

Clyde stood there for a good long minute, seeming stuck in deep thought, his dark eyes staring off into space. He knew how much that place meant to her, what it meant to the locals who really liked it. Most folks considered it one of the best restaurants in town and to see it close just because of a stupid reason like location? That was bullshit. Worse, it felt like the Logan curse was trying to kick back in. But if all she needed was a space to cook then maybe… “What if…what if you set up shop here?”

Those blue eyes looked up at him, confused. “What?”

“Move the Bridgewater here.” He explained, holding her gaze.

“Clyde, this is a bar.”

“I know, but we’ve already got a kitchen. We just expand the building out a bit on the far side; the café’d open during the day, the bar at night.” The sides of his lips twitched up a bit, “What’dya think?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think!” She all but snapped at him. “Clyde you’ve built this bar from the ground up. You’ve worked hard to get this far. Like hell am I gonna come in here and let you tear the place apart just cause of some boohoo sob story! That ain’t fair to you or the Duck Tape!”

“I don’t give a damn bout what’s fair to me, I care bout what’s right. I _care_ about you!” Slapping his palm on the bar he pointed at her. “And what’s right is that your restaurant needs to stay open, even if it’s workin out of a backwater bar like mine to do it.”

“Why don’t ya give it a test run?” Earl asked from his seat, catching the pair’s attention. “Look, start tellin your customers that yer café is closin’ due to relocation and that on say…Saturdays, you’ll be here at Duck Tape. If the customers follow, then it works and you stay open; if they don’t, then close. Add some late hours for when the bar part starts opening up see how it goes.”

“That’s pretty smart Earl.” Clyde told him, looking to the woman a few seats down. “What’cha think?”

Those blue eyes were caught in a storm of deep thought, biting her lips a little before looking up. “Guess it’s worth a shot, but under one condition.”

“Name it.” The barkeep insisted.

“You have to help me with decorating for Christmas.”

The triumphant look of victory slowly withered from his face. “Yer shittin me.”

The brunette just shook her head. “Nope. Decorations for the outside of the house, go get a tree and decorate it with me and the boys.”

Clyde watched her tic of the items on her fingers, each one sitting in the pit of his stomach like a chunk of lead. He had never been one for Christmas. Growing up as the ‘backup’ boy in the family he had always felt a bit second fiddle to Jimmy and Mellie. Some of his toys growing up seemed given almost as an afterthought, Jimmy and Mellie’s opinions about what kind of tree to get held more weight than his own, and, well, it had always left a small chip on his shoulder for a long, long time. So after many years of having maybe one single decoration on the front door of his trailer (the bar being an entirely different subject thanks to Mellie and her insistence on decorating), the idea of doing a whole house made him almost feel sick.

When he started taking too long to answer she huffed. “Please Clyde. You know the boys were planning on doing all of this with their father but now…now it’s like they don’t even wanna celebrate at all. No 10 year old should feel that way about Christmas.”

Reaching over she put her hand on his metal one, looking up with those big blue eyes he couldn’t say no to. “You are the closest thing they have to a male role model without Andrew. I can’t do this by myself, believe me I tried and it just seemed to make it worse. But if you do it, help me make this Christmas just as special as if their father were here…it’d mean the world to them. And to me.”

Damn her and her logic! Grinding his teeth a little he sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Fine, but give me a heads up on when we’re gonna get the tree so I can borrow Jimmy’s truck.”

The smile she gave him was so big he almost didn’t mind having to do the Christmas stuff.

Almost.

~_~_~_~_~

Trolli was surprised how well the turnout was Saturday rolled around. Hell, she’d said as such, several times in fact. She’d made sure to serve her signature special: Navajo Tacos that day with a little added incentive of a new dessert option: homemade banana pudding. Clyde had brought over the keys to the Duck Tape the night before when he’d come to the house to try out the new dessert (and totally not to stay the night). By the time he’d woken up that afternoon she and the boys were already gone, finding only a bright red kiss in lipstick on his cheek when he looked in the mirror.

Before heading back to the bar Mellie had called and told him she’d roped Joe and his brothers into putting up the lights on the outside of the house for him. When the message was relayed via text, Trolli insisted she pay them for their help with a free meal at the Duck Tape when they were through.

He left Mellie there with Joe, both hollering at one of the other two brothers about not hanging the lights right, looking more like some bad Abbot and Costello routine while heading to his bar. For once in his life he had to park in the back of his own parking lot, the rest full of cars. The bar itself was as full as he’d seen it since last year’s superbowl, with a line around the bar and nearly to the door. One of her kitchen staff was manning the register, it having been moved away from the bar with a note taped to the front reading: _No alcohol sales until normal Duck Tape hours._

Spotting his favorite curvy girl dishing up food as fast as her two hands could go he headed around the crowd to the back while the boys he caught helping bus tables or wash dishes. When the boys saw him they ran to him, each wrapping themselves around one of his long legs begging to be saved from having to work anymore.

“This place is crazy!” Gabe whined. “It’s busier here than at the actual café!”

Clyde just smiled down at them, pulling them from his legs one at a time before slipping back into the kitchen. “You need some help?”

“God yes!” She looked at him, eyes wide. “Anything you can do would be a help! My other cook lady called in sick with strep so I’m a set of hands down.”

“Well I only got the one hand.” He reminded her teasingly. “But I can call my cook Oscar and see if he can come in a bit early.”

“Thank you.” Noting the little twitch of her lips she pulled him down to kiss him, her smelling of burgers and coconut shampoo, a weird combination but that’s what it was. “Think you could man the fryer for the sopapillas?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

He called in the reserves, frying up and serving up the sweet fried dough as fast as he could. He watched her work out of the corner of his eyes, fully focused on her work serving up food until the cavalry arrived. The moment the kitchen staff started coming in she told them what needed to be done, his head guy Oscar, a larger man with a bald head, tattoos and was an ex-con he’d met back in juvie, wasn’t too happy about being bossed around by a short plump woman who’d invaded his kitchen. That was until he got caught licking the bowl she’d made the pudding in and was promptly whacked on the hand with a spatula like a child. He glared down at her and set his jaw. “Ain’t no woman ever hit me with a spoon save my grandma.”

“Well if you don’t stop dilly dallying and get the lead out helpin’ me with these customers I’ll pull you over my knee and pop you a few more times!” She snapped, shoving the said spoon in his face.

Clyde was a bit worried this would just start a fight but Oscar just smiled, nodding with a yes ma’am and didn’t cause trouble the rest of the night.

When it came time to open the bar for the night people were finally starting to thin, Clyde finally having to put up a sign on the door saying Bridgewater was closed just to get people to give them a breather. He watched his favorite brunette plop down in a bench and let out a groan. “This is the first time I’ve sat down since I left the house!”

“Look on the bright side.” He told her looking down at her prone form on the booth seat. “If you cook it, they will come!”

That bell laugh of her bubbled up through her throat, her roll of a belly bouncing as she chuckled, slowly sitting up. “I guess Earl was right. Doesn't matter where the Bridgewater goes."

He nodded. "We'll talk more about expanding the place later."

"Sounds like a plan I can live with. Any word from Mellie and Joe about the decorations?”

“Said they just finished and were on their way here now.”

He helped her out of the booth just in time to see the door to the Duck Tape open, a pair of backwater brothers arguing with each other, Joe and Mellie following behind and arguing right back.

“I’m tellin ya Dasher’s the first reindeer.” One brother with red hair snapped, pointing at his long haired sibling. “The ‘ed of duh team.”

“Naw, Dasher ‘n Dancer ‘r side by side ‘n awl the pi'tures, they both duh head.” His brother argued back.

“Boys I’m tellin’ ya, yer both wrong.” Joe chimed in. “Rudolph is the lead reindeer.”

“But he don’t always run wid duh team naw do ‘e?” And the argument went round again.

Mellie slipped past to give her brother and Trolli a hug. “They make for great grunt help but only if you can suffer their mouths.”

Trolli just smiled and walked up to them, the argument mumbling to a stop. “I wanna thank you boys for helping me with the decorations for the house. I know the twins will appreciate it.”

“You the lady who doin’ the cookin’?” The red head asked. “I’s Sam. This my bruder Fish. You gots a bruder in them marines?”

“Yes, I do.” She smiled, offering him a hand to shake. “I’m Trolli.”

“Like the candy?” Fish asked with a smile. “I sure like them peach-o’s.”

“Yes, just like the candy. Are y’all hungry yet? I did promise food for helping out.” She asked, talking to them almost like she did the twins. “Y’all help me get these tables pushed together and I’ll get the food.”

Without breaking stride she was at it again. She made everyone: Joe, Mellie, the twins, all three Bang brothers, her cashier, and even the kitchen staff come sit and have a plate of her Navajo tacos and banana pudding, clucking over them like a mother hen. For a brief moment it was almost like one of the hallmark dinners you see on television, everyone eating, talking laughing, and having fun trying to decide who Santa’s lead reindeer really was, Clyde laughing with the rest of them when the Bang brothers tied forks to their heads and pretended to be reindeer just to prove a point. He could feel a pair of blue eyes looking at him, spying her sitting across the table from him with a happy smile on her face. She nodded at him and he nodded back; nice to be part of a full-on family again.


	12. Pie

Jimmy’s old Chevy pickup truck bounced along the road heading east towards the Christmas tree lot, Clyde at the wheel. He already had a sour look on his face from having agreed to do this, but it didn’t help that Jimmy’s truck didn’t have a back seat which meant there was now 4 people all scrunched up together, the boys practically sitting on top of each other in the middle.

They’d all agreed Tuesday would be the best day to go get a tree, Jimmy bringing up the truck while Trolli went and got the kids from school, Gabe already talking about what kind of lights it needed, who should put the angel on the top of the tree asking if they could build a gingerbread house later on in the week.

It being a Tuesday, the lot was mostly empty, just a couple odd ducks like them roaming around most trees already pretty picked over. The twins all but lept over their aunt to bail out of the truck, tearing off into the tree lot to start the hunt for the perfect tree.

“Will you please wipe that sour-puss expression off your face?” She asked, waiting for him to walk around the front of the truck so she could wrap her arm around his own and walk in together. “Otherwise I’m gonna have to start calling you a Grinch.”

“Let’s just get this over with, alright?” He grumped, marching forward.

She dug in her heels and pulled him to a stop, making his dark eyes look down at her. “Hey, I asked you to come with because I figured this might help the boys get over their dad not being able to come home. They want you here just as much as I do. But if you’re gonna be such a scrooge you can go wait in the truck.”

Shifting on his feet he didn’t like being on the receiving end of one of her 'better behave before I pop you upside the head' looks like she gave the twins. Pulling his arm free of her grip he adjusted the camo baseball cap on his head and sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

The feeling of her long, delicate fingers stroking his cheek made him look down at her once more, a smile itching on the edge of her lips. “Come here.”

He lowered down enough for a long, sweet kiss, all those grumpy, grinchy feelings starting to fade a little, those fingers of hers weaving together around the back of his neck.

When she pulled away he felt in a much better mood, enjoying how her fingers slid down his shirt to pause over his heart. “Better?”

“Yeah, that helped.”

She grinned, a bit wickedly. “Good, I’m glad. And if you stay that way I may just let you have some pie later.”

He watched her heart-shaped rear start walking away, following the boy’s voices. He blinked after her, confused. “I thought Gabe and Rummy ate the last of it last night.”

“That wasn’t the pie I was talking about!” She hollered back at him over her shoulder with a wink.

Being a simple man, it took the lightbulb in his brain an extra second or two to go off before he got her meaning, suddenly darting off after her. He was just about caught up when the boys came around the edge of the walkpath between the trees, each saying they’d found a tree. This promptly started an argument over who’s tree was better.

“My tree is taller!” Gabe told his brother.

“It’s too tall it’ll hit the ceiling!” Rummy snapped back, pointing to his tree. “Mine has big branches!”

“And a great big hole right there!” Gabe argued back, pointing up towards the treetop.

Their aunt did her best to get them to calm down, waiting for Clyde to come up and join them. Pushing her glasses up her nose she looked up at him. “Why don’t let Clyde pick the tree?”

“But what about the ones we picked?” The older twin whined.

“Well I’ll admit you both picked very handsome trees, but you’re also both right. Gabe, you’re tree is too tall for the living room by a good 2 feet and Rummy, your tree has a big whole there and is dropping needles like crazy.” She told them sweetly. “Letting Clyde pick is probably the best idea.”

He blinked down at her, wide eyed. “What ‘bout you?”

The brunette just shrugged. “We always had fake trees growing up because momma was allergic to the real ones. I wouldn’t know a good tree if it was right in front of me. Just tell the boys what to look for and they’ll help you find the perfect one.”

“I guess…” He stopped the sighing when she gave him another sharp look. “Look for a tree ‘bout as tall as yer aunt. When you find one, check for big holes and if it don’t have any, give us a holler.”

“Really?” She looked up at him as the boys went on the hunt, her blue jacket crinkling as she put her hands on her hips. “Using me as a ruler?”

“Any taller and ‘n angel won’t fit on the top of it.” He admitted, walking slowly with her, haphazardly looking over the trees bunched together. “Guess you could be called that there ‘golden ratio’ sized kinda person.”

She smacked him on the elbow. “Clyde Logan, you’re just sweet talkin to get that pie I promised.”

He couldn’t help but grin wide enough to show teeth. “Yeah, but it’s workin’ ain’t it?”

“FOUND ONE!” Gabe yelled, jumping up and down and waving his hands at them. The adults looked it over before he gave the tree a good shake, quite a few needles falling off.

“Too dry, keep lookin.” Gabe took off like a shot, on the hunt again.

“So Mellie’s settin up one of them ‘secret santa’ things for the family,” he told her, “Wants to know if you want in. Gonna have a party ‘n everythin at the Duck Tape Christmas Eve. You mind cookin again?”

“Sure, that sounds like fun.” She smiled. “But I’ll warn her now it’s gonna be Mexican food. It’s a family tradition for us to eat Mexican food Christmas Eve.”

He chuckled. “Honey if you’re cookin, ain’t nobody gonna fuss.”

A tug on his sleeve made them stop, Rummy taking his metal hand and pulling him over to a tree. “I found it.”

Clyde did the usual inspection, giving the tree a good shake and double checking for holes. “Looks good.”

Trolli hugged the little boy. “You did wonderful, Rummy. Good job. Go find your brother and let him know okay?”

Gabe pouted all the way back to the house that his brother had found the tree, even refusing to help untangle lights before Trolli took him into the other room and sat him down for a talking to. When they came back in Clyde just gave the boy a stern look, pointing a finger at him.

“You good now?” He asked.

Those brown eyes looking up at him. “Yeah I’m good.”

God bless that woman and her ability to talk to those boys. Heaven help him if they ever had a melt down on his watch, he’d probably be whooping their butts and if that didn’t work he’d be lost as a ball in high weeds.

As a rare treat they ordered pizza for dinner, Trolli wanting to help them decorate the tree in between slices, making the boys each go get their boxes of decorations while Clyde managed to get the lights strung up the top half of the tree. At his questioning look she explained. “Because of them having to move around so much Sara had them each make a Christmas box. Each box is all the space they get to hold Christmas decorations.”

They both came back carrying a shoe box, Gabriel’s covered in cars and superheros while Rummy’s had dragons and dinosaurs all over it. They pulled out various handmade ornaments, most made by them over the course of the years, insisting Clyde help them put a few up higher where they couldn’t reach while Trolli slipped into her room to get her own box.

Her box was bigger but not by much, about the size of a medium moving box. She pulled out a couple nutcrackers and a small nativity scene which she set up by the TV as well as hung the family stockings up along the wall before pulling out the tree topper.

“Is that angel an elephant?” Clyde couldn’t help but ask, looking at the grey elephant dressed in a little white gown with it’s front feet pressed together in prayer, complete with wings and a wire halo.

“Yup. I found it overseas when I was in India for a while” she smiled, handing it over to him. “Will you do the honors? You are the tallest.”

He couldn’t help but smile as he took the angel and plopped it on top of the tree, everyone stepping back to make sure it was straight. Trolli pulled her phone out and took a picture in the process, giggling at the look he gave her when he asked if he was in the shot. She just waved him off, taking a few more of each of the boys with the tree. Gabe came over and pulled the big man over to stand with him and his brother. "Come on Clyde, we want with you next!"

He didn't smile per se, looking horribly out of place in the shot. When he wouldn't smile Trolli gave him a look, setting the phone down (having set the timer) and squeezing in next to him between the boys. She wrapped her arms around his middle, not minding that he hid his left hand behind her body. The flash did it's job, the phone making a 'click' sound before the boys ran off with her phone to take a video to wish their dad a merry Christmas.

"You have a wonderful smile, Clyde," she told him, poking his nose teasingly. "You should smile more often."

"Ain't never had much use to." He told her.

She just kissed him, finding that little spot on his side that made him flinch and spasm until the edges of his mouth moved up. "Ha! Well now, you do!"

Teeth were brushed and baths were taken, Gabe insisting on reading everyone the book he was working on for school that week: the wonkey donkey. The boys also insisted on hugs from them both of them before being tucked in and told good night. It was weird, having a little boy reaching out and asking for a hug goodnight. Sure he’d done it a couple times when Jimmy was still living with him and Sadie would spend the night but this felt different to him. They held his hands when they walked places, came running to him when they saw him, yelled for him when they needed help (especially for something high up) and wanted him in the family pictures. To make things worse he was really starting to enjoy all the attention, and almost missed it, missed them, when they weren’t around. Maybe he was getting in too deep with all this, it was enough to make him break out in goosebumps for a second before she closed the door for the boys to go to sleep.

“So how’s it feel?” She asked him, walking with him back into the living room to clean up the leftover pizza and plates. When he didn’t answer she looked up at him and smiled. “Officially being added to the family?”

“Don’t really know.” He answered honestly, helping put up the boxes and clean up the living room while she did the dishes by hand (stupid broken dishwasher). “Makes me feel funny.”

“It’s amazing how fast it hits you.” She said, working on the dishes. “One minute they’re strangers barely giving you one word answers, everything seeming completely awkward, then next thing you know, you’re helping with homework, kissing booboo’s, wiping away tears…you’d move heaven and earth for them if you could. Makes me wonder if all that bonding stuff people say about when women hold their babies for the first time when their born is the bullshit I always thought it was.”

“Ever think ‘bout having kids a yer own?”

He watched her pause midscrub and go real still. “Once, when I was a teenager and didn’t know what I was doing with my life. But it wasn’t the right time.”

Leaning against the opening between the kitchen and the living room he watched her. “And now?”

“Now I have the twins. And even when Andrew comes home and they move away, maybe he gets married again, has a mixed family; they’ll always be a part of my life. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She went back to scrubbing, smiling softly. “I would like a girl though; with her daddy’s good looks 'n my eyes. I can just see it now: wearin her hair up in pigtails, a dress with poofy sleeves and tromping through mud puddles in combat boots chasin frogs.”

Clyde smiled at the little idea, pulling her to him as she finished putting the last dish in the drainer and kissing her sweetly. “I can see that. Though'd rather she look like her momma from head to toe 'nstead.”

His woman chuckled against his lips, nipping at them until those kisses got a little more heat in them. “Is that so?”

“Yup.” He grinned, grabbing a handful of her rear end, making her squeak in delight. “Now, about my pie…”


	13. Milk and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Masturbation in this chapter. Enjoy!

Clyde hated ties. He had worn one precisely 5 times in his life: his graduation, his interview with the army, Jimmy’s wedding to Bobbie Jo, and his daddy’s and momma’s funeral respectively. Now, he was standing there in front of the little mirror in Trolli’s bathroom, trying to do that fancy knot thing that goes on a maroon tie and finding it damn impossible with only one good hand.

“Trolli!” He yelled, finally giving up and marching down the hall to her bedroom. “Do I seriously have to wear this tie?”

“For the last time, YES!” She yelled back through the closed door, getting dressed herself. “The boys bought it for you as a Christmas present to wear for to the pageant so you’d better God damn wear it before I strangle you with it!”

Through gritted teeth he yanked on the stupid thing. “Well I can’t get the damn thing to knot right with only one arm.”

“Alright, I’ll help you but in a minute, I’m almost done.” This coming from the woman who’d been in her room getting dressed and ready for almost an hour. Just what kind of ‘getting ready’ takes an hour?

Marching back to the bathroom he tried one more time to do the knot again, only momentarily contemplating flushing it down the toilet and saying it was an accident. When it got too much again, back down the hall he went, raising  his fist to bang on the door once more. It clicked open before he could however, a pair of stunning blue eyes looking up at him startled at his immediate presence on the otherside of her door.

Her glasses were missing, leaving no filter between him and those deep blues she’d lined with smokey greys and mascara. Her lips were a deep plum color, almost matching his tie with hair done up all pretty with little whisps that hung to frame her face. But it was the dress that was getting him: a deep cranberry color that hung off her shoulders and ended just past her elbows. It was what Mellie had called an ‘a-line’ dress, synched in under her rather delicious looking boobs and upper waist that then flowed out to hit just at the knees. She had on a little red, green, and gold holly necklace perched just above her curved neckline, just a hint of a cleavage line poking out and matching earrings. When she looked up at him and bit her lip like she did he almost came undone. “Well don’t you clean up well? Glad you finally let Mellie trim your hair up a bit.”

Her hands were on the tie around his neck, getting it fixed while he stood there. He hated getting his hair cut but even he had limits of how shaggy he let it get. He’d finally agreed to let Mellie cut it, though he hated just how short she’d gotten it. It was still long enough to cover the top parts of his ears but being that short made it more curly and made _him_ look a lot younger. “You not wearin yer glasses?”

“No, I have some contacts I keep for special occasions like this.” She explained, pulling the tie through the loop and adjusting it around his neck. “Now you look perfect.”

Those dark eyes of his looked down at her smiling face. “So do you.”

“Good, now don’t mess it up. I spent half the time in there just trying to get into this damn girdle, gotta make all this worth it.” She gave a little nod and grabbed her jacket and little gold ballet flats, checking her watch. “Shit, we’re late!”

The boys were already at the church, having been there most of the afternoon getting the final touches ready. Jimmy, Sylvie, Mellie and even Joe and his brothers had agreed to come, looking like quite a sight as they pulled up.

Jimmy was in slacks and a green shirt, Sylvie in a similar colored skirt to match him and a fuzzy, sparkly white sweater with a snowflake pin on the front, Joe was in a suit jacket, red button down and jeans, while his brothers were both wearing Christmas colored tuxedo t-shirts and denim jackets. Mellie stood in a fauz leather black skirt with a slit up one thigh and silky red blouse that, while covering everything, was a little on the thin side and if you looked close enough you could spot the lacy black bra underneath.

“We was wonderin when you’d finally show up.” Jimmy told them with a wink.

“Don’t even go there Jimmy Logan, it simply takes a while for a big girl to look this good.” She told him, hooking arms with her date and joining the group. As they got ready to walk in Mellie’s phone started to go off, her hanging back a second while the rest grabbed up a space, taking up nearly a whole row of seats with their group. The lights began to dim, a warning the show was starting, Mellie hastily slipping to her spot in the open seat between Joe and Clyde as the spotlight was turned on Gabriel coming on stage.

“What was that all ‘bout?” He asked his sister softly, his date too enthralled in recording Gabriel reciting the book of Luke as the kids playing Mary and Joseph came out on stage.

“I was just making sure everything was right for Trolli’s secret santa gift.” She whispered to him, watching the show.

Her explanation didn’t really help but he let it go as more kids came up on stage, including Rummy and a couple other boys dressed as shepherds complete with wooden sheep.

“And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night.” Gabriel said with practiced precision. “And lo, the angel of the Lord shone round about them and they were so afraid.

“And the angel said unto the, ‘Fear not: For I bring you…” His little brown eyes who’d been scanning the crowd as he said his lines froze, locking on something in the back of the church. “Daddy…”

Rummy looked up from his spot with the shepherds as Gabriel jumped off the stage, filling the space with confused whispers as everyone began to turn around, Clyde and his row included. There in the middle of the isle in the back of the church stood a man dressed in a sandy tan and brown camo jacket and pants, pulling off his cap and kneeling as the little boy launched himself into his arms, his brother not far behind.

“Andrew.” The word was a whisper, almost like she didn’t believe he was actually here.

Mellie reached over and put a hand on the other woman’s shoulder, catching her attention. “Merry Christmas Trolli.”

“Andrew!” She repeated, getting up and shimmying as fast as she could through the crowded seats to the isle, running to hug the man as well and crying right alongside the twins. It was the happiest, sweetest moment anyone in that church had ever seen, the whole place applauding in their praise for a family to be united once more on such a special holiday.

After things settled down, the boy’s dad was squeezed into the row of seats next to them, Rummy going back to the group of shepherds and Gabe to the microphone, grinning like he’d won the lottery. Pointing he said, “That’s my daddy. He just got back from Iraq.”

The room mumbled a chuckle as the pageant continued, the house lights rising along with the crowd to applaud the kids before everyone was up and wanting to meet the man of the hour. Clyde hung back for a bit, not much for being in the center of a crowd while his girl and boys hung onto their soldier’s arms (and leg). Finding Mellie he had to ask, “How’d you get him here?”

“Purple Lady.” She explained, hands perched on her hips. “Her husband was a major, remember? Asked if she’d call in a couple favors and she was happy to ‘elp. Thought it might be nicer than trying to find something with an elephant on it.”

Clyde chuckled, nodding. “You did good sis.”

“Yeah, well, don’t lose yer chance to talk to ‘em Clyde. He’s only here fer 2 weeks.” His sister warned, teasing with a wink.

“Mellie!” Came a familial voice, Trolli all but launching herself into the woman’s arms, catching her off guard. “How can I ever thank you! You have single handedly saved our family’s Christmas!”

“Well it was the best I could do on short notice!” the red-head grinned. “You’re gonna introduce me though, right?”

“Sure! Come on, everyone, please!” Trolli slipped away for a second, coming back with her brother by the arm. He was a tall man, right at Jimmy’s height and skinny as a pencil. He had brown eyes and hair like Gabriel and a dimpled chin. “Mellie, this is my brother Andrew; Andrew, this is Mellie, Joe, his brothers Sam and Fish, Mellie’s brother Jimmy, his girl Sylvia, and this is Clyde.”

Andrew had done his best to at least look at everyone as he was introduced to them, shaking hands with the couple that were offered before ending on Clyde. As they came face to face the soldier’s smile widened. “So your Clyde, eh? Nice to finally meet you.”

Each man shook the others hand firmly, both smiling a little at the recognition of another military man. “Likewise.”

“My boys and sister think the world of you.” Andrew told him plainly. “Hope I can do the same.”

Clyde knew it wasn’t a stick or anything, just a brother protecting his family like any man should. The taller man gave a nod, their shaking hand falling back to their sides. “Me too. They’re good people.”

That was all they got to say to each other before the crowd began to try to butt in again. As the night slowed down and people started going home, Jimmy and Sylvia parted ways first, then Sam and Fish and lastly Mellie and Joe, leaving Clyde to drive Trolli and her family home. Andrew opted to sit in the back with the boys on the trip back to their house, just about bouncing off the walls with excitement, questions and a want to show their father every little thing in the whole damn house.

“Alright boys, come on, it’s time for bed.” Their aunt insisted, ignoring the whines and protests the twins gave, pushing them towards their room to change.

While she got the boys under wraps Andrew pulled off his boots and grabbed a glass of milk and 3 cookies from a jar on the counter, Clyde pulling the tie free from his neck. He knew better than anyone how someone can really miss the small things when they’ve been gone a long time. After the second glass of milk and 2 more cookies, he figured those were one of those ‘small things’ her brother had missed.

“God I missed these.” Andrew said aloud with a grin, mouth full of food just like Gabriel did. “I swear nothin’ beats Trolli’s chocolate chip cookies.”

“They’re my favorite too.” Clyde admitted, leaving the tie loose over his shoulders. “That and her Navajo tacos.”

“Mines the meatloaf with mashed potatoes.” The other man said with a smile. “She’s somethin special, my sister.”

“Ain’t wrong in that.” He said, looking up when he heard her fussing at Gabe for trying to just rinse his mouth and not brush. “She’s the best piece of heaven I’ve ever met.”

Each man exchanged a look with one another, Andrew finally smiling with a nod. “Ain’t wrong in that either, Clyde.”

“Andrew!” Trolli’s voice came around the corner, catching him with a cookie hanging out of his mouth. “Would you mind pausing in stuffing your face for a second and help me get the boys tucked in?”

Chuckling a little he wiped the crumbs off his face and jacket before walking through the house and into the boys room, the house filling with giggles and talks as they chatted for a bit. She came to him then, wrapping herself around him and sighing. “This is the best Christmas present I could have asked for.”

“Makes me wonder what I can get ya to top it.” He mumbled, doing his best to smile when she looked up at him.

“I figured you already gave me my present.” She said, “what with makin plans to expand the bar so I can move the café there ‘n all.”

He’d almost forgot about that what with all this pageant stuff and her brother showing up. Reaching up her stroked her face, kissing her forehead. “Don’t think that counts seen as I’dve done that fer you even if it ain’t Christmas.”

She laughed that soft bell-chime laugh of hers. “True. How bout you go shopping with us tomorrow? Andrew wants to buy the boys some presents and I need to get my secret Santa gift. Please?”

“No, I gotta get the bar restocked ‘n ready fer the party tomorrow night.” He told her, “You spend some time with your family tomorrow instead of me.”

Those blue eyes made a face at him, scrunching up her nose. “I guess you make some sense there.”

Looking over her shoulder to see if her brother was still busy with the boys she started to unbutton the first couple buttons of his shirt, his dark eyes widening with surprise. When he started to say something she shushed him, unbuttoning just enough to pull his collar to the side and place a kiss on his collarbone. As she pulled away there was a large kiss mark where he lips had been, hastily buttoning his shirt back up for him.

“There,” she said, looking up at him. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.”

He chuckled, leaning down to find that little spot on her pulse, whispering in her ear. “I’ve been wanting to do more than that.”

Someone behind them cleared their throat, Andrew standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall, watching them. “You two having fun?”

“We were.” She told him with a look. “Can’t I send my man home with a smile?”

Hearing her call him ‘her man’ had him over the moon but Clyde did his best to keep quiet and not show it. “It’s fine, hun. It’s late and if y’all are gonna go out tomorrow, y’all ‘ad better do it early, it bein Christmas Eve ‘n all.”

Again she made a face, this time, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night for the party.”

They said their goodnights, her brother never far away, keeping an eye on everything until he drove away. He couldn’t blame him in the least, him and Jimmy having done the same on several accounts when Mellie had gotten involved with a boy or two. However pulling into his dark and empty trailer made him feel just that: empty. It felt far too quiet with no boys hollering goodnight, no bell-chime laughter, no smells of home cooking or twinkling Christmas lights. No boys. No Trolli.

Hanging up his jacket by the door he pulled a box out of the hall closet and popped it open, pulling a tangle mass of green string and multicolored bulbs from its contents. It took him nearly half an hour to get it all untangled but afterward he got them strung up around the edge of the wood frame deck and plugged them in with a half smile. It wasn’t much, but it did make him feel better.

His phone pinged and he pulled it free from his pocket, opening it to find a message from her.

TROLLI: You make it home okay?

CLYDE: Yeah, but it’s too quiet here.

TROLLI: I talked to Andrew. He said he’ll watch the boys tomorrow night so I can stay out for the party.

CLYDE: Sounds great. He didn’t give you a curfew too did he?

TROLLI: No, he didn’t.  But the boys got you more presents so you might as well stay over tomorrow night so you can open them with us in the morning.

CLYDE: Andrew doesn’t mind?

TROLLI: Actually Andrew suggested it. He likes you, but you know he's gotta play the protective brother card a little.

That surprised him. He started to undo his shirt and paused, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror with the kiss mark on his shoulders. Without thinking he turned the camera on and took a picture, making sure the lip mark was clear and visible.

There was a pause after he sent it, her probably sending some quirky message in return. He was just about finished undressing when her response pinged on the screen. His eyes went wide at the picture she sent back, those sweet and sensual curves covered in just the right spots by lacy crimson underwear. The girdle she’d mentioned was long gone leaving her in a pair of high arching underwear with little ribbons perched on either hip a matching one lying between her breasts on the matching bra, the bottom half stretching down in a corset to synch her tummy in and give a more hourglass figure. No wonder she looked so good in that dress. As he was enjoying the first a second one came up, this one of her propped up on a pillow on her belly, the camera just right so get a nice view of those ass-grabbing cheeks of hers, her hair down loose and over one shoulder but still in her evening makeup.

TROLLI: Like what you see? I was planning on showing you tonight but, guess it’ll have to wait.

CLYDE: You are worth the wait.

TROLLI: I hope these help you have sweet dreams, tonight. Good night Clyde.

CLYDE: goodnight hun.

With the boys always swiping her phone to play games and get into things he knew anything more than what she’d sent him would cause trouble, on top of that what with paper thin particle board walls (Andrew sleeping in the boy’s room) they couldn’t quite do anything. That didn’t stop him, however, from imagining more, thinking of unhooking each and every clasp on that corset and slipping it from around her middle, kissing up and down the indention lines on her stomach until they disappeared.

His body was starting to react, growing hard and firm in his hand as he stroked it, thinking of her lying there, stretched out in her bed, probably doing the same thing he was but with her hand over her mouth to keep quiet while she touched herself, wishing it was his fingers instead of her own while biting back moans of his name. The idea was almost wicked, urging him to stroke a little faster. He could all but see himself sitting there, telling her where and how to touch herself, his hand keeping time with hers until her body bucked and spasmed, mouth hanging open with a silent scream, breath caught in her throat. And when she finally could breathe again, the first word out of her mouth was his name.

It was enough to get him over the edge, making a hot mess across his stomach and thighs. Enough to finally get him to relax enough to sleep, wrapping his arms around a spare pillow and doing his best to pretend it was her, snuggled up with him under the blankets.


	14. Tamales

When Clyde walked into the Duck Tape on the afternoon of Christmas Eve he almost didn’t recognize it. The tables had been pushed up against the far wall prepped with Christmas tablecloths spread end to end and food set out. True, while most of the food was of the Mexican variety there were also some classic Christmas shaped sugar cookies, gingerbread and even a huge punch bowl of eggnog at one end. With the tables out of the way most of the floor was empty for dancing or for exchanging gifts later on in the night.

All the staff was present save for one or two who’d gone out of town for the holidays and so was the family. Sadie was running around helping make sure everyone had a drink, all three Bang brothers present and accounted for and from the sounds in the kitchen he could see Oscar side by side with his girl in front of a large pot on the big propane stove.

She was dressed in a tan broomstick skirt and long sleeve white shirt with a short, red suede vest over top, her hair halfway pulled back like he liked it, out of her face but still tumbling over her shoulders. When she spotted him she waved, her glasses flickering in the lights before going back to talking to Oscar.

Mellie approached him, a large bowl in her hands, wearing tight red pants and long sleeved, mid-drift green shirt, noting her nails were alternating between the two colors as she tapped the sides of the bowl. “Drop yer gift in the bowl please.”

Clyde pulled his gift out of his pocket and tossed the wrapped box in the bowl. One of the rules of their secret santa was that it had to be small, no bigger than a football, and be under $30 dollars less it came from Walmart (the last part being mostly a joke). The secret santa gifts were then collected in a bowl in order to be kept separate since they were for family from the mishmash gifts for the white elephant exchange which was for everyone were put on a separate table. He put the white elephant item he'd brought with the rest of them before slipping behind the bar to make drinks for those who wanted one.

Jimmy and Sylvie were the last to arrive, Jimmy in one of his nicer shirts and jeans while his date wore a nice silver and gold dress that Sadie told her made her look like a princess. With everyone here Oscar brought out the final item for the buffet, homemade tamales, his grandmother’s recipe, for everyone to enjoy. People stuffed their faces while they opened the white elephant gifts one by one, occasionally stealing from one another until they were all dished out. Trolli ended up with pair of mistletoe shaped earrings while Clyde swiped a small wooden figurine of an perched eagle with a base looked like it had been chewed on by a dog.

“Take a picture with me,” She told him, pulling out her phone and opening up the camera. “The boys wanted to see what we won in the exchange.”

He made a face, not a big fan of having his picture taken but he held up the little eagle for her to photograph then hopped up on the bar and turned the camera to face her, pulling him into the picture with her.

“We don’t have a picture together.” She told him matter-of-factly. “I want one for my wall.”

“We took one with the Christmas tree, remember?” He insisted.

“That’s a family photo, those don’t count.” When she wouldn’t budge he finally gave in, extending her arms out as far as they could go and holding the camera so both their faces were in the shot. When he refused to smile she pouted. “Oh come on Clyde, smile! You know I love it when you smile!”

“Gimme a three count and I will.” He insisted, making her huff in frustration.

“Fine. 1…2…3!” As she hit the button to take the photo, instead of smiling he pressed his lips to her cheek, catching her by surprise right as the flash went off.

When it was over he pulled away, smirking a little at her look of astonishment. “There, that work?”

He watched her smile that dazzling smile she always got when she looked at him. “Yeah, I guess it’ll work.”

It was probably the second best highlight of the night, the first being once the general staff had gone home and only the family was left, each passing out the secret santa gifts. Sylvia found hers at the bottom of the bowl and opened it to find a small jewelry box inside. She gasped and her eyes got wide as she slowly opened it, only to find it empty.

“It’s empty.” She said, showing everyone. “Who’d give me an empty box?”

“Oh I’m sorry honey.” Jimmy said, pulling something out of his pocket and slipping down on one knee all in one move. “Figured you’d like me to propose before I actually _gave_ you the ring.”

Everyone either gasped in surprise or their jaw silently dropped as the eldest Logan brother popped the question to his girlfriend, Sylvia happily crying as she nodded her head, hugging and kissing him for all he was worth.

“You were only supposed to spend 30 dollars on a gift.” Mellie reminded her brother teasingly, more than happy to ooh and ah over the ring on her soon-to-be-sister-in-law’s finger.

“I kept with the rules.” Jimmy insisted, scratching the back of his head. “Got it at Walmart ‘n everything.”

Clyde was kind and pulled a bottle of champagne out for everyone (except Sadie) to toast with, the gifts continuing around. Sylvie got Joe a care package of bleach pens, gummy bears and fake salt, a secret little nod to him to let him know she knew about everything, a wink added at his wide look, making a cross over her heart to show she’d take the secret to her grave. Mellie passed, having already given her gift at the pageant, Sadie gave her daddy a tumbler to take to work that said World’s Best Farter (the farter part crossed out and replaced with ‘father’), Joe got Clyde a bottle on apple moonshine from a guy he knew down in Tennessee that was 120 proof, Mellie got new set of gel nail polishes she’d been after for a few months from Clyde, Fish and Sam received mirroring coffee cups that read ‘I’m with stupid’ from Trolli, Fish and Sam got Jimmy a new set of fishing lures and two fishing rods for him and Sadie. Everyone just about loved their gifts, happily showing them off and talking while Mellie put the jukebox on and pulled Joe onto the floor to dance.

It didn’t take long for Jimmy to grab his favorite pageant queen and bring Sadie out onto the floor for a dance as Sylvia helped the curvy caterer clean up the extra food and plates. Fish and Sam joined him at the bar, each after another beer while they watched the others have fun.

“Yew ever gonna ask that girl tuh marry yew?” Sam asked him, taking a swing of his beer.

“I’m thinkin’ on it.” He admitted, watching her and Sylvia laughing over something. “Need to talk to ‘er brother first.”

“Yeah, dat makes sense.” Fish nodded. “He might say no doh.”

“Yeah, he bein one of dem marines and you an army grunt.” Sam chuckled, pointing at him with a finger. “Thought ya’ll militaries didn’t like one ‘nother.”

“He likes me just fine. Trolli told me as much.” Clyde grumped. “Y’all hush anyway, ‘n don’t be jinxin me about it.”

Fish just chuckled. “Yer a Logan. Yer already jinxed.”

Giving them a look, he ignored their jabs at him and his family over the Logan family curse. Mellie must have seen him getting mad because she was suddenly at the bar, butting in like a good sister. While she kept the Bang brother’s busy the song changed to something he actually liked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her, tapping her little flat shoes while her shoulders wiggled with the rhythm, spotting her mouthing the words along with the song. Without a word he hopped over the bar and came up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Those big eyes of hers looked up at him albeit a bit confused until he held out his good hand and nodded to towards the dance floor. “Come on.”

She blinked up at him, mouth hanging open a moment before biting her lip. “I’ll just step on your feet.”

“These are steel toed boots, you’ll be fine.” He insisted, taking the bag of trash in her hand and shoving it in Sam’s surprised ones. “Here be useful.”

Trolli took his hand, her right holding onto his left’s upper arm as she awkwardly tried to follow his steps, blushing as red as her vest. She held up her end by stepping on the tips of his shoes, couple times in fact but did her best to move with the rhythm. She squeaked when he suddenly pulled away and spun her around, pulling one of her chime-like laughs from her lips when she spun back in. It seemed to do the trick on getting her to relax and dance much better all the way up to the song’s end. As they stopped the room erupted with applause (save Mellie who’d been filming the whole damn thing and trying not to cry it was so beautiful).

As the night moved into the wee hours, Jimmy and Sylvia left with Sadie, needed to get her home tomorrow, Sam and Fish passed out on a couple of the booths while Mellie helped clean up wrapping paper and Joe and Clyde put the tables and chairs back where they needed to go.

“Really was surprised to see Clyde dancin’.” The redhead told her. “Clyde never dances.”

“Yes I do,” He told his sister, putting a chair up. “I just don’t do it in public.”

“Glad you caught it on camera then.” Trolli told her. “You’re gonna send me that, right?”

“Already sent.” His sister chuckled, grabbing the last couple bags of trash and taking them out to toss.

When the bar was back to normal they all went their separate ways, Clyde fighting off the yawns himself as he drove, his girl all but asleep already in the passenger’s seat. Snow had started coming down, promising a white Christmas tomorrow. He took the road carefully getting them back to her house, the porch light left on for them.

“Oh good, the neighbors moved their car finally.” She said, looking out to the street, pointing to the car-sized rectangle in front of her house that was now empty and clear. “The damn thing's been parked in front of the house all day. Guess their company finally left.”

They slipped in the house as quiet as they could, she insisting on peaking in on the boys before heading to bed. She came in her bedroom smiling. “All three are sound asleep on the bottom bunk. From the looks of my kitchen and living room they had party of their own without us.”

“Hmm.” Was all he said, pulling her shorter frame into his arms and kissing her deeply.

“What was that for?” She asked when he finally pulled his lips away.

Clyde just smiled down at her, pointing to her little clock on the folding chair. “It’s after midnight. It’s officially Christmas.”

The brunette chuckled, pulling him down into another kiss. “Merry Christmas Clyde.”

“Merry Christmas F/N.” He told her, watching her smile widen at the sound of her real name.

They helped each other out of their clothes, Trolli insisting they at least wear something to bed on account of the boys probably coming in to wake them up to open presents. As much as he wanted to make love to her he could see just how tired she was, her eyes already half-lidded and heavy as she slipped on an oversized t-shirt, the same one she’d put on the first morning he’d stayed over, and crawled in next to him, snuggling up against his larger frame.

He could feel her fingers tracing over the lines of his chest and scars, something he found she liked to do almost absentmindedly, just like he enjoyed rubbing her back or petting her hair. As they lay there he looked down at her, mumbling softly. “I love you.”

She’d asked him to wait to tell her until it was a special moment. Despite wanting to tell her that every day they were together he’d abided her wishes, waiting until he felt the time was perfectly right. She looked up at him, those big eyes blinking at him slowly. “I love you too.”

It was as simple as that. Nothing else needed to be said or added to it except maybe a soft kiss and a bit more cuddling until they finally drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, listening to the sounds of the heater and the falling snow outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yawns] This is what I get for staying up too late: an adorably sweet chapter. I hope y'all are liking the story so far. Please leave comments and kudos, they are much loved. Thank you!


	15. Coffee and eggs

She was right about the idea for wearing clothes to bed. Despite going to bed late the boys came barreling into their room by 9am and all but tackled them in to wake them up, informing them Santa Clause had come. It was quite a shock to one’s system to have a 10 year old boy land square on your stomach screaming at you to wake up, Clyde’s eyes shot open and would have bolted straight up if not for the woman sleeping practically on top of him. She groggily blinked her blue eyes mumbling ‘what’ over and over again as curly-haired boy bounced up and down, finally pulling off him enough for the big man to sit up and pluck the kid off him, Gabe’s knee uncomfortably close to his family jewels, and get him and his brother off the bed.

“Alright boys,” Andrew’s voice called from the bedroom doorway, dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that said ‘marines’ across the front. “The sleepyheads are awake. Let’s let them get dressed while we sort the presents.”

Bless that man for redirecting the kids out of the room, closing the door behind him. It felt like night and day: one minute noise and bounds of energy, then quiet and emptiness. He watched her mass if bedhead waves shift across her back as she stretched, hobbling out of bed towards the closet. Pulling something off the top shelf she tossed it at him, the clothing unfolding in the process.

Pajama pants. Black with the Jack Daniels logo written all over them.

“We open presents in out pj’s.” She told him, pulling on a pair of leggings under her shirt and socks, pinning her messy hair up with a large clip. “Put those on for now, I’ve got a shirt here somewhere.”

“Can’t I just wear my regular clothes?” He asked, almost a whine to his voice.

Looking up at him she made a face, almost irritable. “Nope. That’s the rules. Now come on, I don’t know about you but I need coffee before I deal with anything else.”

She tossed a green shirt at him, army green to be specific, and spilled out the bedroom door, the room filling with noise before quiet once more.

Once dressed and wearing his arm he slipped out to find the boys had already gotten a head start on the unwrapping of gifts (them having more than any of the adults combined). Some of the church folk had gotten them some things, clothes mostly, but their friend Jackson’s parents had each given them a laser blaster that went on their arm so they could play space cadets or whatever. Andrew was perched in the worn recliner chair in the corner Trolli liked to sit in when she and the boys watched movies, the woman in question slipping out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, perching herself on the sofa corner to watch the kids tear paper from box.

He sat down next to her, smiling a little when she moved and leaned up against him, sipping her creamer-filled coffee. She offered him a sip while she grabbed a box to open. Their presents had been piled on the coffee table, just a couple a piece for each of them. Dark eyes watched as she opened a box containing a new, blue scarf and hat set, this time complete with gloves from the boys.

“They match your eyes.” Gabe insisted, smiling at her happily.

“And we got tired of you griping about not having gloves.” Rummy added.

She smiled right back, pulling them from the box. “So they do! I love them. Thank you both.”

The pair got up and gave their aunt a hug, she kissing each of their heads before putting the items back in the container and handing him a box, taking back her cup. “Here, trade.”

Clyde gave her back the now empty cup, ignoring the look she gave him while he did his best to unwrap the gift. He had the damn thing nearly open by the time she came back from the kitchen with a fresh cup, using her longer nails to help him get the extra tape loose from the undersides of the box edges before he ripped the damn cardboard in two. Inside were couple shirts, both black band shirts, one Guns ‘n Roses and the other ACDC, which made him smile. “How’d you know I like band t-shirts?”

“I got you the roses one.” Gabe told him, grinning wide enough to show the empty gap in his mouth. “Rummy got the other one.”

“Gabriel! When did you lose your other tooth?” She asked, waving the boy over.

“Last night.” He told her, grinning wide to show he was not minus the tooth directly next the gap where his two front teeth were finally starting to grow back in. “We were rough-housing with daddy and it got knocked out.”

“Knocked out?!” Her blue eyes looked over at their father. “You know I don’t like rough stuff in the house!”

“It’s okay. Daddy was worried the tooth fairy might not come because it was Christmas so he gave me 5 bucks for it. Said he’d even it out with the tooth fairy later.”

Trolli raised an eyebrow at her brother. “5 bucks huh? Usually she just brings a dollar.”

“How’m I supposed to know the tooth fairy’s rates these days?” He insisted. “Besides, she and I will talk about it later.”

Clyde couldn’t help but smile at the dirty look she gave him over the head of the grinning tooth-less boy. Looking back down at Gabe she smiled. “Just make sure to put it in your piggy bank okay?”

With a nod they went back to unwrapping gifts. Andrew got a new set of dominos from the boys to take with him when he went back and a casino-cut set of cards from Atlantic City from his sister. Trolli got a beautiful necklace with matching bangles from Andrew he’d bought in a marketplace near the base, hammered copper and gold with little blue gems set in an elephant pattern, all clearly handmade. The boys got similar items, Gabe getting necklace with a bird design while Rummy got a lizard patterned bracelet. Even Clyde got one: a ring made out of the same hammered copper and gold as Trolli’s only his had just a simple ‘evil eye’  imprint on it. He couldn’t help but chuckle at it as he tried it on, just to see if it’d fit, managing to get it on his index finger.

“This mean you’re keeping an ‘eye’ on him?” The brunette teased, looking it over on Clyde’s finger.

“Damn straight.” Andrew told him with a nod. “Only fair since he’s dating my little sister.”

Clyde just grinned. Being a man well cultured in superstitions he knew an eye like this was actually meant to ward off evil and bring good luck, but the fact that Andrew had gone through the trouble of getting him something (and a ring no less) spoke more volumes than either man were willing to discuss in public.

Trolli was left to the supervising position while the boys cleaned up the paper and gathered the boxes to see if any were reusable, while the men folk slipped into the kitchen to supposedly get more coffee and start breakfast.

“I noticed you didn’t get my sister a gift.” Andrew said, pouring himself a cup before topping off the cup in Clyde's hands that he and Trolli’s cup had been sharing.

“Told me not to but I got ‘er one anyway,” Clyde admitted, taking a sip, looking over to make sure the woman in question wasn’t paying attention. “But I wanted to talk to you before I gave it to her.”

The marine paused in his going through the fridge, carton of eggs firmly in his hand. “Is that so? I’m guessing you’re more than just sweet on her then?”

“Yup.” The taller man replied, keeping his focus squarely on his cup.

“Guessing you want my permission to marry ‘er then?”

Clyde nodded, taking a tip of hi cup. “Yup.”

Andrew put the eggs on the counter, looking out at the woman wrangling the twins. “I don’t doubt you’d move the heavens for my sister. You seem like a good man, got his head on straight ‘n all, but before I give my answer there’s something I need to know.”

“I put Christmas lights up ‘n my place the other day.” Clyde cut him off, staring down at his cup. “First time I ever put ‘em up since my brother got to have his daughter fer Christmas few years back. I ain’t never been a big fan of Christmas, even when I’s a kid but when I got home to that empty ol’ place with no tree er lights, er manger, er hell even a fireplace fer stockings if I ‘ad em the whole damn place just felt…wrong. Empty. That woman there, she brings a fair bit of light into my life alright, but she’s only half of that equation. So if yer ‘bout to ask me if I love them boys like they were my own you'd best not bother bout it. Think I just ‘bout answered yer question ‘fore ya asked it.”

Andrew leaned against the counter side by side with Clyde, sipping his coffee. “Guess it can’t be helped you bein’ an army grunt helping raise a marine's kids, can it?”

Clyde chuckled into his cup. “Nah, can’t help that.”

Andrew just chuckled back. “Guess you'd better hurry up ‘n give her that gift then.”

“Yeah,” The dark haired man said, putting down the empty cup, heading into the living room. “Guess I should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I sit at a computer all day at work and then sitting at one at home I woke up the other morning and couldn't move my neck. On top of that I had to do some thinking on just how I was gonna write the next few chapters (I'll admit I'm not 100% with my last one but it's better than nothing!)
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying it. Comments are appreciated. Enjoy!


	16. Pizza

It rained on the day Andrew had to go back. It was a cold, dreary, gray sort of rain, that could soak you to the bones and turn your lips blue in seconds; perfect for the occasion and Clyde’s mind. The boys didn’t cry, but Trolli did, unable to hold back the quiver in her voice as they spoke.

Andrew held her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles, careful not to catch the little blue and gold ring on her left ring finger. “Make sure to send me some chocolate chip cookies once the café’s back up from relocating, ok? The squad back home’ve been hankerin for ‘em since the last batch you sent.”

Trolli smiled, doing her best to keep things light-hearted. “You’re just gonna have to wait until the renovations are done, but you’ll get ‘em eventually.”

Andrew squatted down to the boy’s height, pulling them both into a hug. “Y’all listen to Trolli and Clyde okay? I’ll be back in time for y’alls birthday, I promise.”

“Why do you have to go anyway?” Gabe asked, those big brown eyes staring into his fathers. “You’re close enough to being finished, can’t you just stay home?”

“Nah, that’s not how the system works.” His dad explained, putting a hand on his shoulder. “But don’t you worry. I’ll be back before ya know it. So look after your brother, Rummy you too, and remember, eyes up and ears open.”

He pulled them into one final hug, all three a bundle of ‘I love you’s’ before turning to Clyde, extending his hand to shake. “Keep ‘em safe and happy for me grunt. I expect ‘em in one piece when I get back.”

Clyde smiled, noting how even Andrew’s eyes seemed a bit on the watery side. He knew this pain well, the hurt one felt to leave your loved ones. It had taken a lot more strength than he’d ever admit when he’d shipped out to part from Jimmy and Mellie (especially Mellie). But this was different, Clyde hadn’t had kids to say goodbye to, and now, being given the greenlight to marry the woman he loved and be a family with these boys, he had a better understanding of just how much it felt like being ripped in two. Taking the marine’s hand they shook a firm few shakes before coming together in a man hug. “Sir, yes sir.”

A salute and various waves later Andrew was gone, passing through the security checkpoints and down the halls to the terminal, gone and out of sight. They waited to watch his plane take off safely, the drive back to the house a quiet one.

“Guess we should take the Christmas stuff down.” Gabe said, staring off out the window at the rain.

“Probably, that tree has been looking mighty sad and dried out these last couple days.” Trolli did her best to joke but her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, whipping her cheeks with a sniffle. “How ‘bout we go out to eat after we get Christmas all cleaned up? I think a burger at Flo’s diner sounds pretty good.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Gabe answered, energy just not in it.

That was about all the conversation that could be had all the way back her house.

As they pulled down the street and up the drive he could instantly tell something was wrong, the brunette next to him sitting up in her seat as she pulled her seatbelt off looking confused at the front door standing ajar. “What on earth?”

A bad feeling sat heavy in his gut, hastily killing the car and getting out, “Wait here. Don’t get out of the car until I say so.”

Ignoring the freezing rain he took the walk to the door slowly, trying to see as much of the inside of the house as he could through the open door. Once up onto the porch he slowly pushed the busted front door all the way open, ignoring everything else besides checking for intruders. The sliding back door in the kitchen was still locked and closed, the bedrooms and bathroom clear of people. Despite this, he almost hated to give the go ahead for them to come inside.

The house had been trashed. Everything tossed and smashed from the shampoos in the bathroom to the spare cups in the high shelf of the kitchen cabinets; even the boys stash of Halloween candy had been torn open and thrown all over their room. Trolli’s eyes were wide, stunned into silence as she and the boys came into the house, looking over the mess. “W-what happened?”

“I dunno.” He answered honestly, trying to keep his voice calm. “I’m gonna call the police and report the brake in. Each of you need to go room by room and see if anything has been stolen. Boys, can you help your aunt and check the bathroom too?”

Rummy nodded, him and his brother hopping over puffs of stuffing where the burglars had cut open the sofa cushions and pulled it's insides out. Trolli went to the kitchen, starting from there while he called 911. By the time he was done on the phone she already into the living room, a look of confusion on her face.

“They smashed the TV.” She said, pointing to the flat screen on the ground with a shattered screen. “They didn’t take anything that I can tell, just…smashed everything.”

Clyde came to her, his large hand on her shoulder seeming to bring her back from wherever her mind seemed to be hiding. “Go check your room. I’ll see how the boys are doing.”

The split up, Clyde checking to find the boys looking through their toys. Their mattresses and sheets had large tears in them, each sliced with a knife, their toys thrown all over the room as well as their clothes. Gabe sat on the edge of his bed, holding the little journal Clyde had gotten him for Christmas, the papers torn from the binding along with several of his colored pencils snapped from being stepped on, Rummy, holding his brother who was sniffling and whining over the destroyed gift.

Clyde stepped towards them, mouth ready to ask what’d they’d found when a cry erupted from the other bedroom, all three males looking up in horror and darting out of the room. He found her on her knees in front of her picture wall, every single framed photo ripped from the wall and smashed. While the house had definitely been torn up her room seemed to have gotten the worst of it: carpet had been ripped up in one corner, her bed flipped over and mattress and bedding slashed just like the boys. To add to it her closet had been torn apart, several of her clothes ripped to shreds including the cranberry dress she’d worn to the boy’s pageant and her necklace from Andrew ripped and warped apart. Holes had even been smashed into her walls the size of fists and feet. Just about everything that was hers in some way a little more broken than the rest.

He picked her up off the ground, careful of the broken glass and took her to the kitchen, sitting her down on the least-busted up chair and did his best to get her to calm down before the police arrived. They went room by room investigating everything, taking photos of the holes and trying to find any fingerprints but the bastard seemed to have worn gloves.

“I’m sorry we can’t do more Clyde.” The deputy said, shifting his hat. “This kinda damage is thorough and musta taken hours. They’d have had to gotten to work right after y’all left for the airport to get this place this much torn up.”

That didn’t sit well in his stomach anymore than this whole situation did. “That mean someone’s after ‘em?”

“Could be.” The deputy nodded. “From what she and the boys said nothing was taken just smashed to hell. Sounds like someone could’ve been looking for somethin’.”

Trolli looked up from her spot in the kitchen, finally seeming to come out of her daze. “We ain’t got anything worth looking for. What on earth could they be after?”

“Fraid you’d have ta ask the fella who did this to know that.” The officer said, looking apologetic.

She seemed to be thinking for a long minute, biting her lip nervously. “There’s been a black towncar that’s been parking outside my house lately. I thought it was the neighbors having company but maybe I was wrong.”

“And yer car got broken into last month too.” Clyde added pointedly. “Maybe someone IS after you.”

The pupils in her blue eyes turned to pinpricks and her hands started to shake. “Clyde I don’t feel safe. Me…the boys…we can’t stay here…”

“And you ain’t gonna.” He told them, pulling her shaking frame into his arms to comfort. Looking to the officer he said firmly. “They’ll be stayin with me at my place til this is all sorted.”

“I don't blame ya. I wouldn't wanna stay here either.” The deputy nodded. “We’ll make sure yer door is fixed and lockable before we leave. It’s the least we can do fer ya til we find this sonovabitch.”

The brunette just nodded, holding tight to the large man rubbing her back. The officer left to get his kit to fix the door while Clyde got the boys to pack, helping his girl go through her stuff and find as much as she could that wasn’t ripped and pack into a bag. He was more than happy to let her grab a few things that had mostly survived, including pulling the pictures that weren’t shredded by the smashed glass out of their frames and packing them, her jewelry, and the big black bear tossed in the corner. The poor things left arm and head had been ripped off and some stuffing had been pulled out but she insisted on bring it and it’s pieces. As the boys were packed into the car he came back to find her standing on a chair in her closet, pulling a locked box out from a hole in the ceiling.

“What’s that?” He asked, confused as to why he’d never seen it before.

“Every family has a safe, this is ours.” She explained, typing in a code and popping it open to show him. “Birth certificates, important documents, passports, some extra cash, all the essentials just in case there was ever a fire or something. This would keep it safe.”

Closing it she held it close all the way to Clyde’s house, Mellie meeting him there to help get everyone settled. His girl seemed really out of it, sitting on his sofa while the boys were settled in Jimmy’s old room. When he came back he found Mellie sitting with her, talking softly.

“What kind of person could do this?” Trolli asked, staring off dazed and confused. “How heartless can you be to destroy a whole house while the family is at the airport sending a marine back to Iraq?”

“A pretty damn heartless bastard.” Mellie snapped, all but fuming at the whole situation. “But don’t you worry bout a thing. I’ve already called Joe ‘n Jimmy. They’ll go with me tomorrow to y’all’s place and we’ll go through everything with a fine tooth’d comb see what we can save.”

“I’d like to go with you and help sort.” She told red head. “Especially if Sam and Fish are gonna be there helping.”

“Fair ‘nough.” Mellie nodded, getting up. Instead of burgers Mellie was nice enough to order pizza, letting everyone get as many toppings as they wanted and even brownies for dessert. The brunette barely ate, still seeming rather out of it, finally excusing herself for a moment. Clyde tried to check on her but she’d locked the bedroom door behind her, only able to hear that she was on the phone, talking about the break in.

“Sounds like the police called to ask fer more details.” Clyde told his sister coming back to the living room.

Mellie shrugged, helping keep the boys busy until it was time for bed. He escorted his sister out, promising to keep her up to date about everything. His sister just smiled, slipping on her faux-fur rimmed boots and jacket. “Guess I outta be offerin y’all some congratulations?”

Clyde blushed. He knew his sister would have been the one to spot that ring on Trolli’s finger first. Running a hand through his hair he grinned sideways. “Yeah, but save it for later, when this ain’t all hangin over everything.”

His sister smiled at his goofy face. “I think I can do that. Tell my sis-to-be goodnight for me.”

He waved, telling her to take it easy on account of ice, yet shaking his head when she floored it down his dirt road. For once he put the boys to bed, making sure they brushed the pizza out of their teeth before tucking them in. He’d gotten as far as the asking for a story when she finally came out of his bedroom, the big black bear in her arms.

“I’m sorry, I had to fix him.” She told him, showing how she’d resewed the bear’s head back on. Her usual smile was back though there still seemed to be something back behind her eyes. “Sadly I didn’t have enough stuffing to fix his arm right so he’s a little…short.”

Gabe sat up and pulled the bear into bed with him and his brother. “Now he’s perfect! He’s just like Clyde!”

The big man couldn’t help but chuckle. The boys were right, the bear’s left arm was now much shorter than the right, just like him. They snuggled up with the bear like a comfort blanket while their aunt told them the story of brave Uncle Rummy: The hero of the seven deserts. It was a good story, about how he’d saved the little boy and his village from the big bad bomber people. It was a good note to end after such an awful day.

Clyde insisted she take a nice hot bath while he cleaned up the food, knowing that would make her feel better (and give him time to change his sheets) before bed. By the time she came out her fingers and toes were all wrinkly, her dark hair falling over her shoulders in wet curls while he all but scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. They said very little, her delicate fingers just about refusing to let go of him even as they undressed and got into bed. And when the light was finally off and he had her in his arms the dam broke, all the held back tears of the day from both her brother leaving and the house being burgled, it was too much to hold in any longer. He just held her, letting her sob herself right into hiccups until he could kiss the tears away. They made love slow and soft that night, full of reassuring kisses and promises of love and affection only a man completely in love with is woman can give, and when it was over he took her hand and kissed her knuckle just above the ring he’d put on her finger, a silent promise to fill any leftover holes he might have missed.

It was all he could do, but it was enough. He could see it in her eyes before they slowly closed for the night, wrapped tightly up against him like the lifeline he'd become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it break your heart a little? I know it did mine [tears]


	17. Burnt Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex in this chapter. Enjoy!

Clyde Logan was a simple man and ain’t nobody was gonna deny it, not even him. And being a simple man he enjoyed simple things like serving drinks at the bar, reading books, drinking with friends and being a part of his inner circle of people despite being more than a bit of a loner. But one of his most favorite things come to find out, was intimacy. He never made a fuss when one of the boys would come and give him a hug or sit in his lap. And as a quiet man he found great enjoyment when Rummy would play him at checkers or ask to put a puzzle together; maybe Gabe just coming in and telling him every single thing he did at school that day and if he could help with homework. It was clear to everyone, even strangers, that he loved those boys like his own and enjoyed every second he was with them. But for his girl, intimacy meant a whole nother ballpark.

Clyde was a kisser.

Ever since he was little he’d seemed obsessed with putting things against his lips or in his mouth. It didn’t help that when he was a teen he used be caught watching his brother kiss on girls, or when Mellie had caught him practicing on some of her dolls a time or two. What few girlfriends he’d had in his life could never deny he’d been an affectionate man, but there was something about his girl, his woman, that he couldn’t seem to get enough of. From the moment he’d wake up his fingers seemed to itch to want to touch her, brush his skin against hers even if there was fabric in the way. He’d been known to pull her in his lap or simply wrap himself around her short, curved frame like a big dark blanket just because he could, even asleep he seemed to need that touch, being told how he all but pinned her against him especially if he was dreaming.

And God bless her she never complained. It’s how he knew she was meant just for him. Even if it was something simple she’d react to him, whether by a look or a touch. His favorite thing was slipping up behind her when she was in the kitchen and tangling his fingers in her hair; she always leaned into his hand and expose that favorite little spot over her pulse he liked to kiss. And the little sounds she made when he did it…pure music to his ears.

It was like he was addicted to her, like a beautiful, curvy gift from God he could see, touch, kiss, love every single day and never be happier. He knew full well if she’d ask him for the stars he’d find a way to get her one even if it killed him and what was better yet, she felt the same way about him, seeking him out just as much as he did her, happy just to wrap herself up in him and exist in a moment than be apart. Jimmy kept calling it the ‘honeymoon’ stage of their relationship, Clyde just told him he hoped it never ended.

Then the other shoe dropped.

The landlord for Trolli’s house came back from Christmas vacation and found out about the break in. Naturally he was upset about it but not as much as Clyde thought he should be until he told them the good news.

“My daughter is having a baby.” The landlord, a portly man with a large blonde mustache streaked with just as much grey as his balding head, told them happily. “And my wife and I have decided to sell our properties and move up to Delaware to be near our grandkids.”

Turns out a buyer was already interested in the property, the land being an oversized lot just off a main street, but the house would probably be torn down and rebuilt due to age and design. With what had happened the old man was more than happy to let her break the lease with no strings attached but that still left her and the boys without a real place to live. So naturally Clyde offered to make their stay at his place permanent.

Just like before with moving the café she’d thrown a fit, “Clyde, this is _your_ house, we can’t just up and move in. What about the boy’s school? Or when Andrew comes home? You only have 2 bedrooms; you simply can’t fit us all!”

Despite everyone telling her it was a good idea (even the boys) she didn’t seem to want to back down. It wasn’t until a video call with Andrew that she finally admitted why she was so hesitant.

“Andrew the pictures I sent you doesn’t do the issue justice. Everything was damaged in some way and so little was even salvageable.” She told him. “If what the police think is true, that someone has a grudge against me or is trying to get after us I can’t be bringing that with me and getting Clyde roped into my problems.”

“F/N it’ll be alright.” He told her, using her first name for emphasis. “You and I know Clyde doesn’t care about any of that. He loves you and would probably kill anyone if they tried to get you or the boys again.”

“Damn right I would.” Clyde hollered from the living room as he kept the boys focused on practicing their spelling words despite everyone just about listening in to the ‘private’ conversation between siblings. She looked over at him and gave him a look to stop buttin’ in while they talked.

“It’s not kind. You know I don’t like being a burden.”

“Oh bullshit.” Andrew snapped at her harshly. “You and the boys are no more a burden than bacon is to any other food. Now I gotta go, my time is almost up but I expect to hear no more fussin’ bout this, you hear me little sister?”

With a sigh she nodded, finally seeming to give in. “Yes big brother.”

“Good and Clyde,” The man on the screen yelled, Clyde hollering back before coming into view on the screen. “I’m sending some extra money this month for her and the boys. Turns out those casino cards ya’ll got me must be lucky, I’ve won nearly every game I’ve played with them. You make sure to buy her and the boys anything and everything they need to get moved in good, alright?”

“10-4.” Clyde nodded, stepping back so the boys and their aunt could say goodbye to him before the call timed out and ended.

And things started to go back to normal…or so everyone hoped. It helped that spring seemed to have come early that year, the renovations to the Duck Tape kicking into high gear come the first of March. The building had already been plumbed and wired for the chance Clyde ever decide to expand the building which saved him a good chunk of change in the long run. That is until a pipe got clogged up and ruptured, damn near flooding the bar. It set back the reno plans about a week which threw their carefully laid plans for Spring Break out the window. What with the work going on at the bar, keeping the café up and running as best it could while the owner was running back and forth between both locations to give final approval on where things would go, the boys setting up for spring and upcoming summer activities, and complications getting moved into Clyde’s house, it felt like despite seeing each other each day it was more like they were 2 ships passing in the night. He could tell she was agitated, above all frustrated, and when she got that way her hard headedness seemed to kick in even if he had a good idea. It finally all came together in a incident over the dumbest thing: she’d burnt the bacon.

Not just like he liked it but BURNT. Ruined. Charred beyond recognition.

It seemed to be the icing on the cake of her frustrations as she all but slammed the whole thing, skillet and all into the trashcan and stormed off. The boys were still at school, it being their last week before spring break, so it was just them in the house. He followed her out onto the porch where she liked to go when she needed a minute and simply hung back against the door, giving her time and space.

“I can’t keep doing this.” She told him, staring off out to the large acre of land he’s trailer sat on. The wind had picked up a little, making her hair flutter a bit as she stood there.

“Doin what?” He asked softly.

“Everything!” She snapped, turning to look at him in a whirlwind of brown and watery blue. “It’s like everything’s trying to go wrong the more we want it to go right! The ground thaws enough to start the renovation and a pipe clogs and bursts. Andrew sends us money to get stuff for the house and my card gets declined because someone steals my identity. The power goes out at the café so all the food in the fridge goes bad. And now I burn bacon? I never burn food! It’s like someone’s trying to fuck with my life!”

He just stood there, letting her vent, knowing it was better to let it out then bottle it up. He waited until she was done fuming, finally going full circle and landing back on her first complaint before slipping up behind her and scooping her up. He carried her yelling, flailing person back into the house and into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. When he finally set her down she was a raging ball of fluffy fury, his dark eyes just looking down at her, “Take yer panties off.”

“What?!” She snapped, those blue eyes staring up at him like he’d lost his mind. “Clyde we don't have time for this; the boys will be home in an hour, why on earth would I get undressed?”

“Cause if you don’t I’m gonna rip every damn piece of clothin’ off yer person until ya are so unless you want me to start tearin I’m tellin ya to take yer damn panties off!” He hollered right back.

That shut her up. He never yelled at her. Well, he did, but it was usually just so she could hear him across the house or something, not to put his foot down like this. When she didn’t move he took a warning step forward, his dark eyes narrowing as her widening and taking a step back. “Clyde?”

They did this dance, one stepping forward, the other reverse until the backside of her knees hit the bed and she back on her butt with a squeak. He took the opportunity to reach down and grab her foot, pulling loose the left little slip-on shoes she’d worn outside, doint the same with the right. His hand was slowly running up the back of her leg and under her skirt, the same broomstick skirt she’d worn to the Christmas party, when her hands both wrapped around his wrist. “Clyde stop! We don't have time and I’m not in the mood.”

“No.” He told her flatly, almost angry. “I’m tired of you being this high strung bout things. You need to get it outta of yer system.”

With his good hand he pulled her to the edge of the bed and lifted her up, using his body as a brace for her backside to lean against as well as to get her knees up and over his shoulders. With a thumb he pulled her cotton panties out of the way for his mouth to kiss her sex, going after what he wanted regardless of her complaints. It was definitely awkward, holding her there almost upside down but it was worth it to feel her grind against him, moan despite the irritated grumblings about having other things to do today. A simple wiggle of his tongue stopped the complaints, getting her full and wanting before pulling away and letting go of her.

She fell with a squeal, just about bouncing off the side of the bed. “What the hell Clyde?!”

“Shut up ‘n roll over.” He snapped, pulling her over the edge of the bed and flipping her over, making her stand bent over the bed. To keep her there and still he pushed his fingers up against her sex before she could complain, rubbing them through the fabric until her fingers fisted in the sheets in front of her. Being in those pajama pants she’d got him for Christmas (which he’d never admit had become his new favorite thing to wear around the house) he could pull them down even with is prosthetic. Giving no warning he lifted up her skirt over her round backside, and pulled her panties down, shoving himself inside in a single swift thrust. She cried out, and he knew it probably wasn’t comfortable at all with such little foreplay or preparation but it was too late now. His grip on her hips was firm and unmoveable, bending over her like the big spoon he was and wrapping his left arm around her waist to keep her flush against him. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling it back as she grunted, crying out a little with each hard movement. When her eyes finally closed and her grip on the bedding beneath them loosened he leaned against you ear, voice just over a whisper. “Tell me what you want.”

Her breath was in uneven shallow gasps, yelping a little when he pulled on her hair and repeated his question. Those blue eyes finally looked back at him, full of desperation and sadness, answering back a single word. “Harder.”

Clyde complied, tightening his grip around her waist to rock against her harder, speeding up his pace. When she called for it again he shifted, uncurling from around her move her up onto the bed, on her knees to his standing form so his hands, robotic or otherwise could grip her soft hips and do as she asked. Her words came again: deeper, faster, harder still. He did as she begged, giving her exactly what he asked for until she finally cried out, rubbing herself against the bed as she peaked, him not far behind due to the grueling pace she’d made him take. When the time was right he pulled free with a good step back, watching her knees slowly slide out from under her. Seeing her like that, his body all but itched for another round but time wouldn’t allow for one.

“Feel better?” He asked, helping her get cleaned up and reset for the day.

She looked up at him, a flicker of a look he’d never seen in her before in her eyes. “I think so.”

Leaning down he kissed her, holding the back of her head and taking her mouth with as much demand as he’d done her other set of lips. She didn’t resist, flushed and wanting when he pulled back for air. “Try that answer again.”

“Yes. I’m good now.” She told him, pulling him down to kiss her again. “Though I have to ask, just where did that all just come from?”

With a lopsided grin he stroked her face. “Yer my rock, honey. My anchor on a hard sea that’s been tryin to toss me overboard for a long time now. Got pretty close to too, couple times. But you…you keep me steady. But if you start fumblin, guess I gotta do what you do ta me.”

“I don’t bend you over the bed and ride you like a $5 pony.” She told him matter-of-factly, poking him in the chest.

“No, but for a bullheaded woman, figured soft wasn’t gonna cut it so I went for hard.”

Acting like she was thinking it over she eventually nodded, patting his chest over his heart. “Yeah, that was probably a good call. Too bad we don’t have time for a little more before the bus comes and the boys get home.”

Reaching up he let his fingers wrap around her throat, not tight but enough to turn her head and kiss that spot on her pulse, smiling when she moaned. “There’s always tomorrow.”


	18. Potato Salad

Clyde had a dream. This wasn’t horribly unordinary but it had been a while since he’d had one like this. Ever since he was a kid he’d occasionally have dreams that would leave him with a bout of dejavu, usually about little things like seeing a person on the street or game on the TV, just random bits of a moment of no consequence in time.

This time he saw opened his eyes to see a little girl sitting on his chest. She wasn’t doing anything special, just sitting there, watching him sleep, with hair in low hanging messy pigtails as black as night and blue eyes peering down at him curiously, dressed in a pink dress that had a big bow on the back and mud caked around the edges where it ended just below her knees, candy cane striped leggings covering the lower half of her legs. When his eyes met hers she giggled a little bell-chime laugh, and smiled at him.

That was it. No more, no less, but it stuck with him, even moreso when he rolled over to look at the sleeping woman next to him. When he started moving the woman groaned, those blue eyes blinking open to look at him. They stared at each other a minute. “What?”

“Nothing,” He just smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her face as much as he could until, with a tug of his beard, she pulled into a proper kiss. “Just had a good dream is all.”

Their making out session was cut short by her alarm, groaning as he rolled them over and swatted at the damn clock with his short arm, knocking it onto the floor, effectively silencing the damn thing. “Hate that you bought that fuckin alarm clock.”

The wavy haired beauty laying on him laughed that bell-chime laugh of hers, pressing a kiss to his chest where his heart thudded against his ribs. “Only because you keep forgetting to set one on your phone. You’d sleep the whole day away if I let you.”

He grumped as she slipped over him and out of the bed, lying there and watching her get dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a flowy purple top that hung off her shoulders, the tips of the elephant on her shoulder’s ears peeking out from underneath. She looked at him as she ran a big brush through her waves, making them curl a little more before pinning them up and back. “Come on, sleepyhead. Get up. I need you to help with the twins while I get those eggs over to the festival grounds for the Easter hunt.”

Clyde groaned. “That’s today?! Shoot, feels like just yesterday was the boys goin on spring break!”

She smiled, plugging in a pair of earrings, the elephant ones her brother had sent her. It took his sister working her Mellie magic on a local jeweler to get them and the necklace fixed. They weren’t perfect, but Trolli said that just added more charm to them. When he didn’t get up she moved over to him, leaning down to kiss him. It was one of those slow building kind, the kind that starts off soft and ends with you hot and bothered the time it taking between the two all about equal to how pent up a person was. And being just woken up, Clyde’s pent up fuse was pretty short.

Every time he leaned in she’d pull away a little, finally ending with them sitting up, his hand snaking around her waist the only thing keeping her close. Then those fingers of hers found that little secret tickle spot on his side and he let go, enough at least for her to slip away.

“Oh good, you’re up now.” She tossed a pair of pants at him. “Now get dressed, we need to hustle.”

Damn her and her sneaky tricks! Oh he was gonna have to teach her a lesson later. That was a promise.

It’d have to wait til later as she walked out the bedroom door with a flirty wink, that little ring on her finger sparkling as bright as her eyes from where her left hand braced against the doorframe.

They hadn’t set a date yet, waiting for her brother to be home for good before they made any real solid plans. In the meantime, Jimmy and Sylvia had asked her and the Bridgewater Café to cater their wedding which would be coming up in June, Clyde expected to be Jimmy’s best man again, along with the twins, and Sadie the flower girl. But for right now the plans were put on hold in honor of Easter; Gabe and Sadie both competing in the lawnmower race and Trolli had been asked to help judge the local pie baking contest.

Grumbling he pulled on his pants, leaving them zipped but unbuttoned as he moved across the little hallway into the boys room, where the only one out of bed was the big black bear lying face down on the floor, both kids still dead to the world on their bunks. “Alright you two, up and at’em, gotta get ready for the fair. Come on!”

Gabe groaned, rolling over. “5 more minutes…”

Making a face he caught movement in the corner of his eye, spotting their aunt standing in the doorway, a super soaker in her hand already pumped up and ready to go. With practiced aim he sprayed the top bunk first then the bottom, both boys squealing at the icy cold water.

“Alright, we’re up!” Gabe yelled, his brother throwing his pillow at the adults in retaliation.

“Up AND dressed in 10 or I’m coming back in with the hose next.” He grinned at their mortified expressions, handing the soaker back to their aunt to hide away once more. This had become the norm, those hormones starting to kick in and both boys starting to eat and sleep more than they used to. A growth spurt had already hit Rummy, him having grown an inch almost overnight, his big brother not far behind; they each ended up going through 2 bowls of cereal before they left the house and still complaining about being hungry once they got to the fair grounds. With permission they took off, money in hand, making a beeline for the nearest food stall.

“Those two are gonna eat me out of house and home.” She told him, pulling one of his old baseball caps on over top of her head to keep the sun off. “I can’t even keep leftovers in the fridge anymore. I put them in at night and they’re gone by morning, hungry little gremlins!”

“And you second guessed me waitin’ last minute to get them suits for the weddin.” He teased, closing the trunk for her, her arms full of cartons filled with colorful eggs. “If we’d done it last week like ya wanted the damn thing wouldn’t fit by June!”

“Oh don’t you start on that again Clyde!” She whined, mumbling soft ‘hello’s’ to periodic people she recognized. “You’ve already said, ‘I told you so’ and you only get to say it but once. As it is the only real reason you put up such a fuss is cause you didn’t want to get a fitting either.”

He kept his mouth shut until the eggs were dropped off, hanging back a step or two to watch her curvy backside walk in those shorts all the way cross the grounds to the staff tent where the eggs were being stored before they were hidden, trying to keep them out of the sun as much as possible. Once her arms were empty and most folks were out of sight he pulled her back up against him, kissing her neck. “I’ve got a suit.”

“Your birthday suit doesn’t count Clyde.” She teased, letting him kiss her neck for a moment before swatting at him with a clipboard. “Now I gotta go get set up with the judging. Keep an eye on the boys for me? I’ll do my best to be done before Gabe and Sadie’s race.”

He gave her enough room to turn around, kissing her proper before letting go with a swat to her backside. “You sure you don’t wanna just give this place the slip and go joyriding? I know this great spot down a backroad...”

“Clyde Logan you horn dog!” She teased, laughing, swatting him away again. “Just what has gotten into you today?”

Clyde grinned, wide enough to show teeth.  “Nothin. Just musta had sweet dreams last night. Left me in a good mood ‘s all.”

Her hand touched his face, cupping it softly as she looked up at him. “You gonna tell me what you dreamed about?”

Shaking his mop of black hair he leaned in to steal a kiss. “Not here. Not today. But maybe later.”

“Alright.” She let it go, pushing him out of the tent and into the bright shiny sun, damn near giggling like school kids.

Weaving through the crowd his long strides headed towards the course laid out for the lawnmower race. He passed people in brightly colored dresses, jeans, t-shirts, some with painted faces, most familiar but some not. Hell he even passed a few in military uniforms, probably part of the ceremonies going on later tonight. Clyde didn’t pay much attention, focusing on finding the boys and the rest of his family.

Mellie waved at him, calling his name as he approached the corral set up around the track, dressed in her usual mid-drift shirt tied up around her boobs, Joe’s hand firmly planted on her daisy duke covered hip. She looked up at him from under her cap and grinned. “What’re you so smiley fer?”

“Just enjoyin’ the day.” He answered, spotting Jimmie and Sylvia a ways down and Bobbie Jo and her boys on the other side of the track. His smile faded a bit when Moody spotted him, taking a step back away from the rails and behind his wife. Heh, smart man.

The announcer called for everyone to start their engines, Gabe and Sadie just a couple mowers apart from one another. Gabe was on an old mower Earl had lent him for the race, Earl using it as a start to get the boys learning about how engines worked and whatnot while Sadie was perched on top of a brand new tractor. The engines started and thrummed to life as the racers of all ages began. With a wave of the flag the race was off, Rummy waving a corndog and cheering along with the rest of the family as soon-to-be cousins battled for the front spots, taking the first turn.

By the halfway point the leaders were clear, Sadie was in first, some older kid in close second with Gabe coming up in a hard third, each waiting for the final leg to kick it into high gear and go for the win. At the last second the older boy’s engine began to stall, causing him to fall back, the brown eye’d twin slipping into second and gaining on the blonde girl in front of him. By the end of the race, it was Sadie in first by a hair, Gabe a close second. They were sweet enough to hug each other for a photo in the paper along with the third place winner before going out to see their families, happy showing off their ribbons.

“Where’s Aunt Trolli?” Gabe asked, looking around.

“They set up the pie judging contest for the same time as yer race.” Clyde told him. “She said she’d try to make it if she could.”

The boy’s face fell a bit, naturally upset. Clyde just wrapped his good arm around the boys shoulders in a hug. “Guess we’ll just have to head straight over there and show her it, won’t we?”

“No need!” A familiar voice came, all eyes on her as she jogged up to them. “I just finished! How’d you do?”

Gabe smiled, the grin not quite as wide as it had been, holding up the ribbon. “Sadie beat me by a mile.”

“Like hell,” his brother nudged him with his elbow, making a face. “More like an inch!”

The bigger woman just wrapped her little winner up in a big hug, just about lifting him off the ground. “I’m still so proud of you! Just wait till your dad sees your ribbon!”

Gabe just hugged her back just as tightly. “Thanks Aunt Trolli.”

Clyde stepped up and joined the family, his girl slipping up on his right side to wrap her hand around his larger one. The boys ran off ahead to talk to some other kids and show off the red curly ribbon in one twin’s hand.

“So I know it’s not my own cookin but Mrs. Laramy swears left right and center that her potato salad is the best in the county.” She told him as they mozied off towards the tent, music blaring from inside where a live band was playing covers of various songs, most of which were country.

“Mmm, highly doubt that since it ain’t yer recipe.” Clyde told her, letting loose of her hand to instead wrap it around her soft middle.

She just looked up at him and smiled, those blue eyes twinkling up at him. With a quick hop in her step she reached up and kissed his cheek, her own arm wrapping around his middle, the couple blissfully ignorant of just about everything else even his brother and wife-to-be coming up to meet them.

“Hey Clyde,” Jimmy asked, coming up behind the contented couple and tapping his brother on the shoulder. “Is that what I think it is?”

“What is what?” Clyde asked.

“That there rock on your girls finger. Her left _ring_ finger to be exact.” Pointing at where Trolli’s arm wrapped around his middle and tangle in his belt loop.

Trolli poked her head around the big man she was hanging on. “It might be. Whhy don’t you try asking a proper question this time?”

Jimmy just man a face, the sides of his lips lifting up excitedly. “Did you finally pop the question?”

The tips of Clyde’s ears just turned beat red. What with Jimmy living in Lynchburg these days he hadn’t really had the time to tell his brother about proposing to Trolli. Clyde hid behind his long black hair a bit and blushed. “Yup.”

To his credit, Jimmy wasn’t mad. In fact, he was the opposite, just about jumping for joy if it weren’t for the limp in his leg. As it was he swooped in and all but picked up Trolli’s plush frame and spun her around and a big bear hug. “It’s about damn time my brother grew a pair and got himself a girl proper!”

“Jimmy Logan you let go of me this second!” The brunette squealed, batting him away and pushing him back towards Sylvia.

“So how long you been engaged?” Sylvia asked.

“Did you know?” Jimmy also asked at the same time, looking over at his sister.

Mellie just rolled her eyes and grinned. “I've known since Trolli ‘n the boys moved in with Clyde when their house got broken into.”

“Shit that long?” Jimmy grinned sideways, “and living under the same roof already? Surprised you ain’t just gone down to the courthouse and just made it official.”

“We’re waiting til Andrew comes home to set a proper date.” She told them both, walking with Sylvia to talk dresses and other wedding things while Jimmy and Clyde hung a step or two back to talk man to man.

“You sure you wanna marry a woman with two boys?” Jimmy asked softly. “Mean she’s a gem ‘n all but ain’t that a bit much?”

“Boys think it’s all fine” Clyde told his brother flatly, almost insulted by the question. “Hell they almost tore the livin room apart fighting bout who’d be my best man.”

His brother just smiled teasingly, wrapping his arm around his neck. “Guess they like you fair ‘nough. But I should warn you know, you keep touchin and hugging on her like you been and you’re gonna need a bigger house to fit all the kids yer gonna be putting in ‘er.”

Clyde’s paled and flushed all at once at the notion, ducking out from under his brother’s arm and shoving him a bit, ignoring how the older sibling laughed at his embarrassment. The twins joined back up with them all heading in and towards the line set up to get BBQ for eats. They approached the tent to spot the three military men Clyde has passed earlier standing there talking to one of the local church ladies who had helped set up the festival. As they came in the woman looked up along with the men in uniform, her face looking worried and uncertain.

Trolli suddenly went very still, seeming to almost glued to her spot at the entrance to the tent. The woman approached first, doing her best to present a smile. “Trolli, honey, this major here’s been lookin for you. Says he needs to talk to you.”

The major who’d walked calmlt behind her had his hat carefully tucked under his left arm, doing his best to keep his face neutral. The two other officers flanking him he was still quite intimidating despite the gentle voice as he cleared his throat to speak. “Y/n L/n?”

Clyde watched those blue eyes turn to pinpricks of fear, her words trembling in terror. “Y-yes, that’ me.”

“My name is Major Winters, I’m head of the special task force your brother Andrew L/n has been serving on for the past few years.” He said simply. “Would you mind if we talked somewhere more private?”

“P-please…please don’t say it.” Trolli did her best to sound calm but that tremble couldn’t seem to leave her voice. Shaking her head her eyes began to water. “Whatever you’ve come here to do, please…just please don’t say it.”

The Major, an older man with deep set brown eyes and laugh lines around his mouth despite the solemn expression sighed, looking down at the ground for a long minute. When he looked back up again there was hurt there, sadness and misery.

Only one reason a man of such rank would ever wear that face.

“I’m sorry miss L/n. It has to be said.” Winters said almost too softly.

“No…” The brunette began to shake her head, backing up a step she bumped right into Sylvia who held her shaking shoulders as she whipped her head about. “No no no no no no no NO!”

She began to scream it over and over again while tears streamed down her face, the major’s words barely audible over her cries of dismay. Her legs gave out and poor Clyde barely had time to catch her, his girl clinging to him as her whole body shook with sobs, crying out her brother’s name in wails of pain.

He held her close, rocking her in the middle of the floor, looking up in just enough time to see Rummy take off running out the tent, his brother hollering after him.

The major calmly excused himself, handing off a card to have her contact someone about funeral arrangements. He didn’t seem to be able to hear it, hear anything but her cries, feeling her claw at his front and grip at his shirt in heart wrenching pain.

Andrew was gone.

The Logan curse, it appeared, had struck again.


	19. Gingersnaps

When a bomb goes off near you there’s a sudden burst of noise followed by complete silence. This is succeeded by a loud ringing in ones ears while the body tries to compensate for the sudden rush of sound. It’s in this moment that a person can completely shut down due to stunned shock; go completely numb and yet feel everything all at once. Clyde knew this feeling well, both in seeing as well as experience when his arm was there one second and seemingly gone the next.

This was a bomb. And the silence was deafening.

No one said a word all the way back to his house, Rummy having been found by Gabe, both boys silent as the grave in the backseat, Trolli in the seat next to him just staring blankly down at her hands. Clyde was a quiet man in general but even this amount of silence was uncomfortable to him, speeding just enough to get them home a few minutes faster and everyone unloaded out of the truck.

It was late by the time they got home, the sun having long since set despite the speeding and once the engine was cut all four persons unbuckled and headed indoors. Clyde came around the truck and took his girl by the hand. She didn’t look up but her small grip tightened around his fingers, each person slipping up the front steps and into the dark house.

Sitting his girl down on the sofa he knelt next to her, noting how she still grasped at his hand like it was a lifeline…her last lifeline. Giving it a squeeze back she looked his way, still not quite seeing him. “I’ll get the boys put ta bed tonight. You just sit there and be for a bit.”

She didn’t really answer, minus a blink that seemed longer than usual. Her grip on his fingers relaxed enough for him to slip away, leaving her on his couch while he went down the short hall to check on the twins.

Gabe was already in his pj’s, slipping under the covers on the lower, full sized bunk, Rummy already buried under the covers, his shoes kicked half-hazardly over the edge of the top bunk proof he’d even attempted to change clothes. Clyde’s dark eyes connected with Gabe’s as he entered their room. “You two need anything?”

Rummy didn’t move, the back of his head the only thing visible under the dark blanket over him. His brother just shook his head. “No…I think we’re…good.”

His words were mumbled, like he didn’t quite know how to answer that question. As he laid down, looking up at the tall man looming over him those brown eyes gave him a curious look. “Hey Clyde, can I ask you a question?”

Clyde just shrugged, happy at least one person hadn’t turned into a complete zombie after this afternoon. “Shoot kid.”

“Have you…have you ever seen someone die?”

The silence in the room suddenly seemed very, very heavy. Clyde watched that little boy bite his lip nervously at asking such a question. He knew why the kid had asked about it, and frankly, he knew just how to answer it. “Yeah, Gabe, I have.”

A twitch of movement from the upper bunk made Clyde’s eyes look up and away for a second.

“What was it like?” Gabe asked, bringing his attention back to the kid half covered in a Kylo Ren red and black blanket.

The big man perched himself on the edge of the lower bunk, his bearded face seeming longer than normal as he hung his head and answered. “It sure ain’t somethin you ever forget.”

“Who was it?”

His right hand fisted on his knee as memories came flooding back. “There was more than one, kiddo. I served 2 tours, remember? We lost our fair share of people in the years I served.”

Those big brown eyes just stared at him, compelling him to speak. “Did I ever tell you about the day I lost my arm?”

Gabe just shook his head, remaining silent.

“It was my last day of deployment. I was actually heading to the airport to go home. Me and couple other fellas were all packed in the back of a truck bouncing along in the desert, kickin up dust like it ain’t nobody’s business. The other guys going home weren’t anybody I knew er nothin’, just grunts like me, but we were all laughin and smilin’ like we’d best buds forever. One fella was showing off his pic of his little girl to each of us, tellin’ us he and his wife’d been planning on this big surprise reunion like you see on youtube and how he’d plan to show up with puppy she’d been beggin’ ‘er momma forever fer and had us bustin our guts laughing at how big a stink he was makin ‘bout the whole thing when suddenly everything…well it just went sideways.

“One minute everything’s good ‘n the next, the whole truck’s bein’ blown sideways, and we’re all being thrown hard out of our seats. I can’t much remember noises or anything but I do remember seeing the side of the truck was suddenly missing and sunlight blinding me from spottin’ much else. I got my left arm pinned under one’f the crates we’d been sittin’ on that was being shipped out with us and couldn’t do much but just lay there, stunned outta my mind while the ringin in my ears finally started to fade.

“There was shoutin’ and gunfire and here all I could do was lay there and be useless, not even able to find my weapon to shoot something back. Wasn’t til I looked back behind me that I saw ‘em. That grunt, the one plannin’ on surprisin’ his lil girl…turns out he’d been blown clean up and over me and…well…” Clyde looked down at his prosthetic hand. “I blacked out after that. Woke up in a VA in the states missin’ half my arm. Turns out that box had crushed my hand to pulp and there just wasn’t no fixin’ er savin’ it.”

“What happened to the other guy?” Gabe asked. When Clyde didn’t immediately answer there was a rustling from the bed above his head.

“He died, didn’t he?” Rummy asked, those Amber eyes peering down at them.

Clyde just nodded softly. “Yeah he did.”

There was that silence again, heavy in the room. Rummy just hung his head a little, muttering under his breath. “Why do people have to die?”

“Just the way things gotta be I guess.” Clyde told him simply with a shrug. “People gotta be born and they gotta die at some point, but I think there’s some that head out sooner then they outta too. You just gotta stop and think ‘bout all the good they left ya ‘n then just keep goin. World ain’t gonna stop turnin just cause you want it to.”

Rummy started to sniffle, his eyes growing watery. “But I don’t want him to be gone…”

A squeak of the floor caught everyone’s attention. Trolli stood in the doorway, feet bare of her shoes as she padded across the room. Clyde got up from his perch to let her pass. She stepped up onto the edge of the bottom bunch and reached out, plucking the pre-teen from his high loft and pulling him to her like a mother would pluck a babe from a crib, cradling him to her body as she stepped back down. Rummy wrapped his limbs around her neck and waist as she sat down where Clyde had once sat, pulling Gabe up beside her in a tight hug.

“I don’t want him to be gone either.” She told them, rocking them softly. “This is probably gonna be the hardest your heart is ever hurt before and that’s okay. Life ain’t fair or easy ain’t no manner of kickin’ er fussin’ gonna change it. But I need you both to remember two things: first, that your daddy was a loving man. He loved you boys, your momma, me, and his country, even to the point that he gave his life trying to keep it and us safe from bad people. Your daddy died a hero and don’t let nobody tell you different.

“Secondly, everyone who’s ever important in your life carries a piece of your heart with them, and when they’re gone, suddenly that piece is gone and most times you don’t ever get it back. Some people  are only missing a little, others are missing a lot, but don’t you ever for one second think you’re the only one who’s lost someone important. It’s like breaking a bone: it’s gonna hurt like hell when you first break it, but after a while the doc comes and bandages it up and it heals. But all the healin in the world doesn’t always make it 100% ever again and you will still remember the pain of breakin it from time to time. and just like when you break a bone, if you need to scream or cry that’s fine, ain’t nobody worth a grain of salt gonna make a fuss about it.”

Her words seemed to take over the situation like a warm blanket on a cold night, each boy wrapping themselves up in her comforting embrace as she rocked softly.

“Can you sing the song now?” Gabe asked, his voice breaking a bit as he asked.

Her rocking stilled for just a second then she began to hum a familiar tune:

  
_When you're weary, feeling small_  
_When tears are in your eyes, I'll dry them all (all)_  
_I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough_  
_And friends just can't be found_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down…”_

Her voice sounded strained as she softly sang, tears dripping down her cheeks to drip onto the top of Rummy’s head. She did her best to make it through all the versus but her voice eventually faded, lost in her grief too far to remember the words.

_“When you're down and out_  
_When you're on the street_  
_When evening falls so hard_  
_I will comfort you_  
_I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes_  
_And pain is all around_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_

_Sail on silver girl  
Sail…” _

 

Clyde sat down behind her as best he could and wrapped himself around the broken bit of family, finishing the rest of the song for her where she’d left off. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sobbed as he hugged them all to him, letting them all grieve for their loss.

They stayed like that for a while until all the tears had been cried out. Rummy and Gabe slept on the bottom bunk together that night, Clyde all but tucking Trolli in before grabbing her a box of gingersnaps to nibble on before bed. She hadn’t eaten all day and had just about cried herself sick so the hard brown cookie was a nice middle ground of something to eat as well as ginger to settle her pained stomach.

She only managed to finish off a handful before handing the box back to him which he traded for a glass of water (milk too hard on an upset stomach) before slipping into bed with her and letting himself all but wrap her up in himself. She didn’t cry anymore, her eyes were all cried out, but her small hands still clung to him with a strength he was surprised she still had after such an exhausting day. They didn’t even say ‘goodnight’ or ‘I love you’ just laid still until sleep washed over them.

In the night he remembered hearing his bedroom door opening and a heavy weigh crawl into bed with them from the foot of the bed. Two somethings to be specific. He just let them get settled, Trolli scooting over for them to get between them, little hands wrapping around his short arm until all was still again. Cracking an eye open he looked down at the little boy clinging to him, his twin as his back and Trolli just about smooshed against the wall. The hint of moonlight from behind the curtains just enough for him to see her staring back at him. The edges of her lips twitched just a bit, the first hint of a smile he’d seen in what felt like eons. With her free hand she reached over the boys and touched his shoulder. Just a brush of fingers but it spoke volumes.

He was now officially a lifeline. Part of the family that could never be separated or leave without great consequences. And he was okay with that. Probably more than he deserved but for right now, he was exactly where the universe wanted him to be. And it was exactly where he wanted to be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! 
> 
> I'm sorry I was gone for so long, real life caught up with me and I honestly needed to take a break from writing because I was beginning to suffer burn out. But I AM back and will try to at least get this story finished for y'all so please bear with me! I'll try not to leave you hanging again.
> 
> Comment! I love comments!


	20. Tuna Casserole

Trolli spent the rest of the week mostly on her phone. It never seemed to fail he’d come home to find her pacing a path into his already worn living room carpet while talking to some legal person or another.

Andrew had been a smart one, already having a death order planned out and a last will, of which Trolli had a copy of, written out and in place. She hung up the phone and approached him, wrapping themselves around each other for a hug and a welcome home kiss.

“The plane tickets and hotel are all booked.” She told him with a soft smile. “By this time Friday we should be in Texas.”

As his wife had insisted on being cremated and her ashes scattered at South Padre Island, Andrew had requested to be buried in the veteran’s cemetery in Houston. He hated to leave the bar over the weekend but as half of it was still under the final leg of construction everyone kept assuring him it would be okay to be closed for a little while.

Despite the circumstances the boys seemed almost excited to be going back to Houston, asking to go here and there while they were in town so Trolli had planned for them to be gone all week, give them some time away from Boone County. Looking over her short figure he spotted a casserole dish sitting on the counter in the kitchen. “I see another casserole has arrived.”

Trolli made a face as she pulled away from him a bit. “Yes, Miss Grimskee’s daughter brought it over this morning right as I was trying to get the boys to school. We were nearly late for the tardy bell cause she wouldn’t let me by without offering her condolences.”

Slipping past her he flipped up the tin foil cover and eyed the dish. “Tuna?”

“No idea.” She admitted, opening the small fridge to show him the stack of similar shaped dishes already flooding the shelves. “But we’re gonna have to start eating them soon because I’ve run out of room and Mellie said one of the last batch must have been poisoned because Joe and his brothers are still hovering over toilets and refuse any more free food that I myself haven’t cooked.”

“Can’t blame them for that.” He admitted, picking up the dish and moving to the trashcan to dump it, silently nothing the semi-full contents of other casseroles. “You know I ain’t never gonna say not to your cooking.”

When he turned around from having disposed of the dish he noted her leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, looking down and fidgeting with the blue and gold ring he’d given her. He remember being so sneaky about it too, having slipped it on her finger while she was sleeping Christmas day, knowing fully he really didn’t even need to ask properly, her having already technically said yes months ago. And while he loved to see it on her finger, or how she smiled when she looked at it, recently he’d noted when she was thinking deeply about something she’d fidget with it, spinning it round and around on her finger while those blue eyes that matched the stone in that gold band stared off into space.

“You gonna tell me what’s on your mind?” Clyde asked, catching her a bit by surprise.

Those blue eyes looked up at him, blinking behind pink rimmed glasses. “I got Andrew’s personal effects in the mail today.”

When he didn’t say anything she walked off, him following behind to the bedroom, a pair of boxes sitting on the bed. The larger held the bigger things, such as his gear and other such things the military had allowed his family to have after death but the smaller box contained the more personal items like any letters he may have had, photos etc. Trolli pulled an envelope out of the box and handed it to him. Flipping it over his name was written on the front.

“There was one for each of us.” She explained, looking at the envelope in his hand. “This one was for you.”

“He left me a letter?” He asked confused.

Trolli nodded. “Guess he thought you were family enough to get one.”

When she started to walk away Clyde looked up, asking where she was going.

“I know my brother,” She told him. “And I know what kind of letters he writes. They’re meant to be read alone and kept to yourself. So when you’re done, hide it away where I’ll never find it. In the meantime, I’m going to pick a casserole to heat up for dinner tonight. We’ve seriously gotta get started on them!”

He watched her leave the room and shut the door. True to her word, written on the front of the letter once he got it open were the words “Don’t let Trolli see this”. Flipping the piece of notepaper he read the short letter he’d been given with great care.

 

_Clyde,_

_You’re probably surprised as hell to be getting a letter like this from me, after all we only met once but I know how much you mean to my sister and boys so I figured it’d be best to give you a few special instructions I need done just in case._

_First thing I want you to do is to marry my sister._

_I could tell from the way y’all looked at each other what was going on. It was the same way me and Sara used to look at each other. I don’t know how much sis told you about her but Sara was the love of my life, I knew from the first moment I ran face first into her locker in high school that I wanted to marry that woman. And what’s more I can tell that’s the same for you to. I know y’all planned to wait until I got back but, if you’re reading this then that ain’t happening so I guess I’ll go ahead and just tell you the date I had in mind for the wedding. It’s May 15 th, our brother’s birthday._

_This is probably cutting things a bit fast as I’m supposed to be coming home by the first but, why wait, ya know? Just shut up and do it! You love the woman right? Even if it means running up to a courthouse to beg a judge, I know neither of you will really care bout the formalities._

_Second is the boys. I already know you love them and I know Trolli will make sure they never grown up forgetting bout me and Sara and all but make sure not to take a backseat to my memory. I was barely around for any of their lives. You will be around for the rest of it and to be honest I bet that secretly scares the shit out of you suddenly being a parent to 2 preteens. They’ll always know I was their dad, but you’re gonna be the one they see as a father figure, so don’t screw it up, ok?_

_And last, don’t name any of your kids after me ok? I heard y’all couple nights while home for my visit so I know y’all go at it like rabbits. Try for a girl if you can. Give the twins something to protect just like me and my brother did with Trolli. Our lives wouldn’t have been the same with her._

_Don’t screw up!_

_Andrew_

He closed the page, folding it back up and stared at it for a long time. Before a soldier sees combat every single one writes a letter like this for people they love. It’s probably one of the hardest things you ever do, trying to say everything you want to say all on just a couple pages of text. Andrew had kept it simple enough: marry Trolli, raise the twins like his own, and don’t screw up.

A smile twitched at the edge of his lips. Don’t screw up.

Looking up he spotted the calendar Trolli kept on the bedroom wall, noting the date: May 10th. They were leaving for Texas Friday morning and the burial was on the 12th. That left him only 5 days to get married.

Without thinking he pulled out his phone and called up his sister, a plan already coming to mind.


	21. Peanuts and Flat Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: you might cry.

Mellie decided to go with them to Houston for the funeral last minute. Trolli still wasn’t sure how the hell she’d managed it but didn’t make a fuss about it, mostly happy to have a second pair of hands to watch the boys. She also didn’t mind bunking with the boys in their room since the hotel was booked up and used her “Mellie Magic” to talk her way into the seat next to the boys to keep an eye on them while on the plane.

“I still don’t know how she does that.” Trolli told him, buckling herself into the seat next to him on the plane while he was still fishing around between the cushions looking for the other half of his. “I mean every woman has feminine wiles they can use from time to time but Mellie must really be able to do magic to get away with everything she does.”

Clyde just grunted, doing his best not to make a fuss about the seatbelt, damn near ripping a belt loop clean off when he yanked it loose from where he’d apparently been sitting on part of it. He really didn’t much like flying. Well he did, but he was used to cargo planes and military craft, so squishing his large frame into the tiny window seat was a bit different. At least the company next to him was tolerable. As the plane finally started to take off she weaved her fingers in between his own and held on just about the entire trip all but falling asleep and drooling a bit on his shoulder.

“Don’t like flying?” He asked when plane finally landed and came to a stop, unhooking himself both from her fingers and his seatbelt. “You missed the peanuts and flat soda.”

“I don’t mind it.” She told him, the stranger in the isle seat already up and getting their things while they waited for space to move. “We had to share an arm rest. Might as well hold your hand while I’m at it.”

There was probably more people in that damned airport than all of Boone County, West Virginia and don’t even get him started on crazy Houston folks and their driving. Mellie seemed right at home going 90 down the interstate, heading towards the hotel with Trolli in the passenger’s seat giving directions. The rental place had given them a great discount once Gabe blabbed about their reason for being in town, even bumping them up to an SUV with a all the fixings and full tank of gas to boot. This was one of the few times Clyde could ever admit to fitting comfortably in the back seat of a vehicle.

The hotel was nice too. WAY nicer than he thought they could afford on either of their incomes. When he asked about it Trolli just pushed her pink glasses up her nose a bit and said the military had paid for it. That just begged more questions but from her tone and body language even an idiot should have been able to see she didn’t want the subject pressed.

The twins and Mellie were just across the hall from them, Gabe all but chucking his shoes at the door and divebombing the closest bed, jumping on it like any kid would. Trolli pulled the key card out of it’s little sleeve finally seeming to look up at her room number and paused, confused. “The honeymoon suite?”

“Fella did say we’d been upgraded.” Clyde mentioned, plucking the key from her hand and swiping it, opening the door all in one motion. However when the door pushed open even he had to pause and stare a bit.

The room was HUGE, you could fit 20 people in the living room area alone! The furniture was all done in whites and creams with gold accents, and everything screamed expensive. He dropped his carry on with a thud of shock just inside the door while Trolli slipped past him to move deeper into the space. When she turned to look at the bedroom she nearly dropped the hanging bag she had hooked over her shoulder containing his dress uniform, her mouth falling open, blue eyes wide. “Holy shit balls!”

He came up beside her to grab the bag from her and looked up, a grin starting to twitch at his lips. “That’s the biggest damn bed I’ve ever seen.”

She just blinked, handing off the luggage. “I gotta check the bathroom!”

The brunette took off in an almost skipping run to check the adjoining bathroom, squealing a little in excitement about just how big the bathtub was while he put their bags away. To see her smiling and happy again was a nice change. He didn’t have the heart to tell her how he’d pulled a few strings and called in a few favors to get them the upgrade, or the real reason Mellie had come, at least until after his plan went through. He took the time she spent looking over the room to pull his dress uniform and cover out, checking the creases or excess wrinkles. A smile creeped over the edges of his lips as he ran his fingers over the stiff fabric of his dress blues. It’d been a long time since he’d seen these, stuffed in the back of his closet in a dry cleaning bag to keep off the dust.

A presence could be felt next to him and he looked over at her, standing next to him looking at it with him. The smile had faded away, leaving only a soft look of contemplation as she stepped up to look his uniform over, touching his bars for service, fingering the gold buttons down the front. “You kept this in good condition grunt.”

He chuckled a little. “Expect anything else?”

The sides of her lips twitched a bit, patting away a speck of dust that wasn’t there and shaking her head. “No, not from you. I hoped not to see you in this until we got married though…instead of…you know.”

Coming up behind her he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his good arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. “I know.”

He could feel her shoulders stiffen, shaking a little as she tried not to cry. She wiped her palms over her face, snorting away her sniffles. Without warning she pulled away from him. “I’ve gotta make sure Mellie and the boys are getting ready for the service.”

Clyde watched her leave, already feeling the absence of her in his arms. It tore up his insides to see her upset like this. He’d give anything to make her pain go away and being unable to just made him wanna smash down the whole damn place. Mellie came in to find him sitting on the edge of the huge bed, fingers digging into his knee. She was already dressed in a short, tight black dress black stilettos eyeing him wearily. “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t say anything, just hung his head, staring at his shoes. When he didn’t respond those heeled feet came up to stand in front of him, spots of pink toenail polish peeking out from the peephole at the end of the shoe. She knelt in front of him and pressed her forehead to his, staying like that with him until everything they wanted to say was said in silence.

“You done feeling pitiful yet?” She asked, pushing her forehead against his a bit.

He pushed back a little. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Then you’d better get dressed. Trolli said she’ll be back in a few minutes after she gets the boy’s ties fixed.”

Clyde groaned. He’d forgotten about the tie…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

There was no viewing or service at the funeral home. Andrew had requested only a graveside service and his sister had been adamant that there’d be no extra “frilly stuff” no matter how much the funeral home might suggest otherwise. They did stop by the building however to make sure everything was just so before heading to the sight.

Mellie was apparently quite impressed at the turnout for it all, mumbling a comment about all the fine men (and a few women) in uniform. Andrew’s entire platoon had come to the service, along with the Major himself, his wife, a few cousins and some various people who were friends from high school. Trolli introduced him to those she found important but otherwise he quiet, quietly noting how she seemed to stick close to him, holding onto his arm whenever possible regardless of if it was his prosthetic or not. If she wasn’t with him she hovered over the boys who seemed very interested in meeting their father’s platoon brothers who would be carrying Andrew to his finally resting place.

At a point she pulled him to the side and walked him a ways down the lane to another marker, the name reading RAMSES L/N, his years of life and of service.

“This is my other brother.” She told him, gripping his sleeve tightly. She pointed off to the left. “And three rows back ‘n five to the left is my father. I’ve got uncles out here too and at least one grandfather in the big building where they keep the cremated folk. Andrew always wanted to be buried here with the family.”

“What about yer momma?” He asked softly, giving a nod to the gravestone in front of him.

“Momma’s with her side of the family up in Wheelock, Texas. She said she’d always secretly hated when daddy’s military buddies would come round cause she constantly felt she was out of the loop. She’d rather be with her mother and family than out here with a bunch of old men swapping military stories for the rest of eternity.”

“What bout you?” He asked, putting his hand over her own. “Where you wanna finally rest?”

Trolli chuckled, looking down at Ramses’s headstone. Kneeling down she wiped a few leaves from in front of the stone. “There’s enough of my family out here that I’d probably be like momma, a third wheel. Figure I’ll just slide in sideways and let someone else figure out where to put me.”

Clyde smiled a little, helping her back up. “Sounds good to me.”

“Though I think Boone County has a nice little cemetery.”She told him, just a hint of a teasing tone to her voice. “Don’t think I’d mind it too much out there either.”

A smile passed between them and for a brief moment she seemed like her old self. The smile faded away as the call was put out that the funeral car was on it’s way. They took their designated spots, gathering the boys to stand with them, Mellie at his other side.

Andrew was brought in by his men, with calculated step, the service moving with practiced precision. After the priest said his prayers the Major stepped forward, his cover tucked under his arm and cleared his throat to say a few words.

“Lieutenant Andrew L/N was a good marine. He was man who never seemed to be without a smile, even in combat, and boy could he play a hand of cards!” He and a few others in the crowd chuckled. “But he was taken far too soon for his time, even if it was in the line of duty protecting our great nation. He died protecting his platoon and civilians from enemy fire. Without his extreme courage a valor, over half the platoon…and myself…would have been lost to the fight.”

Stepping away he approach Trolli and the boys, pulling a small box out of his pocket and opening it, presenting it to them. Trolli’s eyes went wide as she let out a soft gasp, looking up to meet the Major’s eyes.

“It is with my great honor, that I present to you, his family, on Lieutenant Andrew’s behalf, the Purple Heart, for his bravery and sacrifice above and beyond the line of duty.” The Major told her evenly. As she reached out and took it he gave a curt nod and turn on heel, marching back to his wife’s side.

Trolli stood there staring at the medal for a long moment before stepping forward, her black flats carrying her to stand in front of everyone, eyes still downcast at the box in her hand. Slowly she closed it, letting it click shut while her blue eyes raised to the crowd and took a deep breath.

“When I was younger I lost my eldest brother to combat. As my brothers were my whole world back then I took his loss very hard. After his passing I had to write a poem for memorial day and while I didn’t think it much consequence, it apparently was good enough to win me the highly coveted award of ‘best poet’ in my class.”

The crowd chuckled a little at her comment, a hint of a smile on her lips as she pulled a worn out piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. Blinking back tears she looked down at it. “Andrew made me promise to read it at his funeral should he…make his way home this way. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to read it for you now.”

For a brief moment she looked up at him, seeming to gather her courage as with a shaky breath she began to recite the words on the page:

_Sitting in the backseat,_

_On that long and tired ride,_

_Driving single file,_

_With sister by my side._

_She wears a little black dress,_

_And me a suit and tie,_

_Momma riding shotgun,_

_Holding back a sigh._

_The ground beneath is muddy,_

_There’s rain falling down,_

_No one seems to mind though,_

_There’s people all around._

_Momma takes my sister’s hand,_

_And daddy’s taken mine,_

_We head through rows of crosses,_

_Neatly tucked in long, straight lines._

_Just how could I know?_

_How much I’d miss you so._

_I wish you didn’t have to go,_

_That man in the box._

_We stand alongside soldiers,_

_The preacher right in front,_

_Saying words about my brother,_

_My daddy gives a grunt._

_My eyes look up to him,_

_He has tears falling down,_

_I hold his hand tighter,_

_To show him I’m around._

_Two uniforms are on the move,_

_Lifting up the veil,_

_Colored red, white and blue,_

_Folded perfectly without fail._

_The guns ring out loud in the rain,_

_I jump from sheer surprise,_

_Seven guns shot three time,_

_High into the sky._

_Just how could I know?_

_How much I’d miss you so._

_I wish you didn’t have to go,_

_That man in the box._

_A single man on heel turns,_

_His hands gloved in purest white,_

_Presents a folded flag to us,_

_My father grips me tight._

_He cannot bear to raise his arms,_

_To take the offered gift,_

_So instead I move up a step,_

_My hands now free to lift._

_The soldier pauses for a time,_

_Before handing it to me,_

_His hands linger over mine,_

_With a soft apology._

_As the ceremony comes to an end,_

_And friends start to depart,_

_I look at all the flowers,_

_A weight heavy on my heart._

_Just how could I know?_

_How much I’d miss you so._

_I wish you didn’t have to go,_

_That man in the box._

_My brother’s smiling picture,_

_Sits in a hung up frame,_

_Smiling at everyone now leaving,_

_So I do the same._

_I offer up the flag to daddy,_

_Who tentatively takes,_

_He too looks at the picture,_

_It makes him hesitate._

_Kneeling to my head height,_

_He gently takes my hand,_

_Putting it atop the flag,_

_Asking if I understand._

_“Your brother is never coming home,_

_But he isn’t lost._

_He wanted to protect his family,_

_But paid a heavy cost.”_

_Just how could I know?_

_How much I’d miss you so._

_I wish you didn’t have to go,_

_That man in the box._

_I nod my head and we all turn,_

_Heading down the hill,_

_The rain has stopped completely,_

_Leaving only the autumn chill._

_Daddy hands me back the folded flag,_

_Laid gently in my lap,_

_Sister’s eyes are droopy,_

_She’s ready for her nap._

_I traced the even stitches,_

_Outlined around each star,_

_I feel it on my fingertips,_

_It burns me like a scar._

_I watched the graveyard pull away,_

_Tears dripping down my cheeks,_

_Landing on the folded cloth,_

_And into it they seep._

_Just how could I know?_

_How much I’d miss you so._

_I wish you didn’t have to go,_

_That man in the box.”_

By the time she finishes speaking her words come out in trembles, a few tears dripping down her cheeks to fall on the page which she slowly closes, sealing them inside. Walking back she takes her seat once more while the soldiers prepare for the 21 gun salute.

She pulls the boys close, sitting stiffly upright, keeping her head high and staring straight ahead, even as her body jumps a little with each shot ringing out. Mellie takes his hand, blubbering away until her make-up runs and she’s truly a sight to behold. No one says a word as the flag is folded and presented with white gloved hands to the family. Trolli doesn’t even seem to see the soldier who hands it to her, simply raising up her hands to take it and put it gently in her lap, the medal perched delicately on top of the white embroidered stars.

What little is left of the service is a blur to him, his mind only filled with the want to pull her into his arms and let her bawl her eyes out all over his dress uniform. When everyone is finally dismissed Clyde practically launches himself out his chair to come around in front of her, blue eyes a tempest f water and color while her lower lip trembles with unspoken cries. He called her name, but she doesn’t seem to hear him. “Trolli? Trolli, look at me baby.”

Blinking she finally seems to see him, tucking the triangle folded fabric up against her chest. “Is it done?”

Clyde just nods, pulling her forward and into him, muffling her sobs with fabric as he rubs her back. The boys come around and hug them, one on each side. He lets her stay that way as long as needed, until she finally seems to come up for air. A kiss to the temple is all he can give, silently promising her more later once they are alone and he can show her just how much he hurts as well.

A shadow approached them as a marine approached them, his cover in his hand, gripped tightly for a bit of added strength. “Ma’am?”

Trolli looked up at him, wiping her eyes with her fingers. “Yes?”

“My name is Gunnery Blake Patchel. I was with your brother when…when it happened.” He explained, trying his best to hold her gaze when it was obvious he really didn’t want to. “I want you to know that your brother was one of the best men I ever met ma’am and he was always talking bout you and his boys back home. And ma’am, if you would do us the honor, we’d like to take you and your family out for lunch. It’s the least we can do for ya ma’am.”

It must have been the mention of food that did it but for a split second Trolli chuckled, smiling a bit. “That sounds just fine. But I get to pick the place, alright?”

The gunnery smiled at her. “Just don’t make it too expensive, you know we grunts get paid pennies on the dollar!”

“Then I’ll just have to pick up the tab then.” The Major’s voice insisted coming up to stand with the gunnery who saluted him. “Where did you have in mind?”

Trolli smiled, slowly getting to her feet. “A favorite of Andrew’s.”


	22. Flying Rolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild sex scene in this chapter.

"Okay, this wasn’t what I expected.” One of the men said, as his buddy stood up and gave a whistle, opening up his hands expectantly. A woman with a basket of rolls looked up and promptly chucked a roll his direction which he caught with a wave and a smile.

“I like it!” Gabe said with a smile, mouth full of mac and cheese. “They throw food at you!”

“That’s why your dad liked it too.” Trolli told him. “It was his favorite resturaunt when we were growing up because of that very thing.”

The private sat back down, the roll already half eaten, talking with his mouth full. “Theh- tasf pwetty good too!”

The men laughed at him, one giving him a good slap on the back when he seemed to be having a hard time swallowing.

Trolli had given them directions to a little place called the “Potatoe Patch” just north of Houston proper. She’d phoned ahead with a head count and they were more than happy to accommodate the large group complete with as many complimentary rolls, cornbread and muffins they could want. She’d also insisted on a plain clothes lunch, not wanting any chance of ruining anyones proper dress uniforms (especially not the Clyde’s as she said he looked very handsome in them) so everyone, even the Major and his wife came in their civies to meet them for a parting meal.

Andrew’s platoon had been a 6 man team including the gunnery Blake, a sergeant Jacob “Spencer” Reed, Albert “Bert” Reynolds in charge of navigation, Ernistine “Ernie” Mayvis (the only woman in the group and their tacticle officer), Checkers (who later offered his real name of Floyd) and Andrew had made six. When Gabe had asked why each of them had nicknames Bert had told him it as a tradition among the platoon to have code/nicknames.

“What was daddy’s?” Gabe asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

The sergeant just smiled. “Domino, kid.”

For the first time since the boys had been told the news, Clyde actually saw Gabe crack an honest smile, and one big enough to reach those soft brown eyes of his. “That’s a good nickname.”

“We thought so too, buddy.” Blake told him with a grin. “Teach me to ever play that guy at ‘em. Clean me out every time!”

“By the way, think I could have his casino cards?” Bert asked teasingly. “They were some lucky cards!”

“Not a chance!” Ernie snapped. “Drew took you for everything you had and then some. Like hell should you get them!”

This is the kind of joking atmostphere that filled the room with laughter, each soldier telling their favorite stories about their fallen comrade, some of which Trolli told him later even she’d never heard. Even the Major had a story to tell, one of a fresh recruit Andrew and a bucket of fake scorpions that had everyone just about busting a gut laughing.

Rummy was oddly quiet however, barely picking at his food and barely making eye contact with anyone. Finally he put his fork down and opened his mouth. “How did daddy die?”

The whole table went disturbingly quiet, every pair of eyes at the table turning to look at him.

“I dunno if this is the proper place to be saying that kind of story, lil man.” Checkers looked over at the major curiously.

“But I wanna know.” He insisted, looking down at his plate. “I HAVE to know.”

The major shifted in his seat, pulling down the front of his grey polo shirt, a habit officers get to straighten their uniforms, and looked at the boy. “And you should know.”

With a curt nod of approval Blake cleared his throat to begin. “You see we were stationed in a little town off the coast of nowhere, part of a kinda underground railroad to help folks get out of hostile territory. While there a woman approached us begging for help.”

“Turns out the reason this lady was trying to escape is because her husband was trying to marry off her 14 year old daughter to some old chief and when she tried to take her daughters and escape they’d been caught.” Ernie explained. “on top of that the chief was a really bad dude. An ISIS bad dude, and in exchange for information we got orders to infiltrate the compound and rescues the girls.”

Bert nodded, hunching down a bit and using his hands while he talked. “We slipped in a night like a bunch of ninjas got the younger two girls but the oldest, the one who was supposed to get married, turns out the old guy had her locked away in a dungeon like a proper princess. And just like knights come to her rescue we ended up having to fight our way out and back to safety!”

The sergeant whopped Bert in the arm to get him to calm down before looking Rummy dead in the eye. “That little girl had been…beaten up pretty bad…and your dad carried her all the way out of that dark hole she’d been put in and back to the truck. None of us could even tell he’d been hit until he collapsed on the way back to the base and by then…he was too far gone.”

“Your father died saving those girls, one of which was younger than you two, from being sold as wives to other bad men.” The major’s wife finally spoke, her face soft and grandmotherly.

“Not only that but when we got pinned down trying to get outta there, he seemed to come out of nowhere!” Checkers added with a grin. “That girl thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and firing at anything that moved! What few he didn’t hit ran off screaming in terror, buying the rest of us enough time to get the heck outta dodge!”

Rummy sat there very still and listened to the whole thing before finally looking up at Trolli. “When I grow up and have kids, I’m going to name one of them Andrew, after daddy.”

Trolli nearly broke down in tears again, hugging the little boy tightly to her curves. “That sounds like a great idea, Rummy. Your daddy would be very honored for that.”

As the dinner wound down the guys all wanted to go out and have a drink in honor of their fallen buddy. The major declined at his wife’s insistence (no drinking after his last heart attack apparently) and Mellie offered to take the boys back to the hotel so they could have a bit of time give a navy man his proper dues.

The found a dive bar nearby and spent more time telling stories about Andrew, most of which were not child appropriate and heavily slurred as more drinks were bought and served. Trolli had one too many vodka cranberries and when she fell out of her chair one too many times Clyde decided it was enough and time for them to go back, calling for an Uber before gathering her up from the table.

“Wait, it’s the final toast of the night!” She insisted, grabbing her mostly-empty glass and holding it up with stern determination. She seemed to freeze there for a minute, just staring at the glass. Just from the look on her face he knew what was wrong; he could think back to the first time he'dheard her toast...but this time it was for someone she really didn't want gone. And this was just one more hit on the nail, driving the point home a little deeper.

Clyde came up next to her, his glass in hand. Clearing his throat he yelled out loud for all the bar to hear. “Alright y’all. I needs yer attention for a second.”

The music was turned down as most folks turned to look at him. “Today this woman here buried her brother. A marine who fell in the line of duty overseas. Would y’all please raise yer glasses and join us in a toast to his honor!”

Every person in the bar got to their feet and raised their glasses or bottles as Clyde turned to the brunette beside him. Trolli looked at him and smiled softly. Standing on a chair she raised her glass and yelled. “To my brother Andrew and all the others who have fallen before him…to the man in the box!”

There was a cheering shout as the bar toasted with them. Clyde helped her down off the chair and out the door to the car waiting to take them back to the hotel. She was eerily silent all the way back, the liquor in her system making her sway in her seat and nearly pass out on his shoulder.

It was an ordeal trying to get her into the hotel, much less into the elevator and up to their room. As soon as the door opened she all but bolted to the bathroom to upchuck her stomach Clyde getting her a warm washcloth to wipe her face with when she was done. He sat there on the edge of the big jacuzzi bathtub holding her hair as she hurled until there was nothing left, insisting on her drinking some water and taking a hot shower to reset herself.

When she finally came back out, wrapped in a big fluffy robe (compliments of the hotel) she just stood there, looking at him lying back in bed waiting for her, those big blue eyes like a beaten down puppy, shivering in the cold. It broke his heart to see her like this. She crawled into the big bed, slipping under the covers and right up against his side and putting her head on his chest over his heart. She’d told him once she found it soothing to hear and feel the thump of it in his chest. He just wrapped his stub of an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back through the robe.

“I hated today.” She said sourly, tucking her fist under her chin on his chest.

“Figured as much.” He told her. “Could tell by how much you was drinking.”

She didn’t answer him right away, making him think she might have fallen asleep for a second there before she mumbled. “Thank you for taking care of me and the boys today. I don’t think I could have done all this by myself.”

“No need fer thank you’s. It’s what a man supposed to do fer the woman he loves.”

Sitting up she looked down at him. “So what you mean this was just fulfilling an obligation?”

He blinked at her, confused, “Huh?”

Her eyes grew angry as she pulled further away. “You asshole, you didn’t even care about him at all did you?! You’re just here to make it look nice and proper. Cause you HAVE to be, not because you WANT to be!”

He bolted upright and glared at her, pointing a finger in her face. “Don’t you be putting words in my mouth woman. That ain’t the truth and you know it! I liked your brother just fine ‘n I know how much he meant to you! So don’t you be lyin bout my intentions in being here!”

“But you just said…”

“I AIN’T SAID SHIT!” He snapped, immediately regretting it when he spotted her flinch a bit. Taking a deep breath he ran his fingers through his dark hair, forcing himself to calm down. “Trolli…I can’t really know what yer goin through on account my siblings are still ‘round but don’t you knock my sympathies fer losing what you’ve lost. More to the point I love you and ever second I see you hurtin it makes me…”

He couldn’t quite figure out how to put it in words. When he didn’t finish she pressed just a bit. “Makes you what?”

“I dunno. I see you cryin ‘n upset and I just wanna kill whoever hurt ya and this time I can’t stop it er do nothin bout it. Can’t protect ya from this kinda hurtin’…makes me feel useless ‘n angry ‘n all that shit.”

They sat like that for what felt like forever, each was trying to figure the other out. Eventually she crawled back towards him and straddled his lap, looking him dead in the eye. “Make love to me.”

Brown eyes blinked at deep blue ones, slowly shaking his head. “Babe, I don’t think that’s such a good idea…”

“Please,” she cut him off, taking his good hand and putting it to her cheek, nuzzling it softly before pushing it down past the neckline of the robe to cup one of her breasts. “Please Clyde. I'm sorry I snapped at you like. It's cause I’ve been in pain all day. Even if it’s just for a little bit…please make the pain go away…”

Leaning in she kissed him, his body trying to talk his brain into reacting. Her kisses were pitiful, desperate, and tasted like tears. He ached to make her pain go away. Removing his hand from her chest he wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her close, feeling those long fingers of her wrapping around his neck to tangle in his hair as he kissed her breath away.

Despite the smell of toothpaste he could still pick up a hint of cranberry on her breath when she moaned, trying to ignore the streaks of wet he felt when his thumb rubbed over her cheek. Undoing her robe he pulled it apart to get at her neck, trying to kiss away the sniffles and shaky breathing. Her soft pleads and gentle grinds against him were enough to get him hard, rolling them over and free from the sheets he did his best to kiss her breathy begs away.

Being together as long as they had he knew just how to touch her, to pull her mind from the problems of the world and make her focus come to him with just a few well placed kisses and practiced skill. It didn't take long for him to get her wet enough to enter without causing too much pain, turning her cries of sadness to ones of pleasure.

They moved together, hissing through his teeth at how her nails dug deep into his back. He left his own marks in return, up her neck and along her chest until at last she went very still and stiff, bearing down on him as she peaked. He met her halfway, rubbing that special little nub between her legs to try to keep her at her peak long enough to reach his own before collapsing down around her.

She clung to him, sobbing into his bare chest. Finally letting all the crying she’d held back at the burial, beating her fists against his chest and begging for her brother back. Clyde just held her close, wrapped up tightly in his arms until she wore herself out.

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand he tapped her shoulder. “Look, it’s after midnight.”

“So?” She sniffled, wiping her nose on a tissue he’d grabbed from the box next to the clock.

“It means that your hated day‘s over.” He told her. “N’ I’m gonna make sure you have nothin’ but good days fer the rest of the trip, ok?”

“I make no promises.” She told him pointedly. "I'm still pretty raw."

Rolling them back over he let her all but lay on top of him, reaching over to click the light off and petting her head with his short arm, something he’d found she very much enjoyed. Whispering a soft ‘I love you’ she nuzzled deeper into his chest and eventually fell asleep, more than likely from pure exhaustion of the day.

Clyde lay there in the dark, tired as well but still on a bar-keeper's sleep schedule. In that quiet darkness, he let his own tears finally trickle from his eyes, offering up a silent promise to his soon-to-be brother-in-law that’d he’d do just like Andrew had wanted. And never, ever let her be this sad again as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these last few chapters have been very sad, but like Clyde said, the bad day is over. Next is the rest of their vacation...can't wait to show you just what kind of plans good 'ol Clyde can come up with!


	23. Texas-shaped Waffles

Mellie and the boys were already down at the complimentary breakfast eat Texas shaped waffles by the time Trolli and Clyde came down to join the world. Mellie took one look at them and shook her head, pointing her fork at them. “You two look like hell.”

“I feel like it too.” Trolli replied, rubbing her temples. Clyde didn’t sit just yet, getting both of them a cup of coffee with creamer and a handful of packets of sugar. As he handed the warm paper cup to her Trolli offered up a soft thank you. Despite the hangover she seemed in much better spirits today than yesterday, even going so far as to remind the boys not to fill up on just waffles alone.

“I had a banana!” Gabe whined in reply. His brother just looked up and shook his head, silently tattling on his brother.

“I guess I should at least get some juice and crackers or something,” She grumbled, fixing up her coffee. “My appetite still isn’t quiet what it usually is.”

“Sounds like to me what you really need is some shopping!” Mellie insisted in between bites. “I mean seriously, when was the last time you were around so many stores AND had time and money to splurge a little?”

The brunette chuckled. “Not any time I can remember.”

“Exactly, so here’s what I’m thinking. You and I are going to go out shopping today. And tomorrow afternoon, you and Clyde go out for a special dinner. I’m talking requires a tie and a nice dress level place to eat. Something super fancy and I’ll watch the boys.”

Trolli blinked at her, shaking her head. “Mellie, I appreciate the idea but I think the shopping would be enough, I mean you and I both know Clyde doesn’t like those kind of fancy shmancy places.”

“I don’t mind.” The man in question quickly quipped much to her surprise. At her incredulous look he shrugged. “Mellie’s right, we should go somewhere nice. I’ll even agree to a place with dancing if you want.”

Those blue eyes narrowed curiously, her gaze shooting between the set of siblings. “Alright, what are you two up to?”

Clyde shook his head. “Nothin.”

“Look Trolli,” Mellie said, taking the other woman’s hand in hers and starting to work her ‘Mellie Magic’, “We know you’ve been having a hard time recently, what with the break in, the work going on at the café, the funeral…we just both agreed that even if it’s just a couple days, you should treat this time like a little mini-vacation to kinda reset yerself a bit, ya know? I mean with everything that’ been goin’ on, you kinda deserve it.”

“What about the boys?” Trolli asked.

“Clyde’s gonna take us to the pool!” Gabe yelled excitedly. “And Mellie said she take us to see the new Avenger’s movie tomorrow night!”

For a moment she unsure about everything, Clyde doing his best to keep as neutral a face as possible. At last, Trolli seemed to breathe again and nod, his shoulders visibly relaxing.

“I guess it would be nice to at least get a pedicure.” Trolli admitted.

“Oh honey we’re gonna get you more than just a pedicure.” Mellie chuckled.

~_~_~_~_~

Clyde leaned back in the covered chair by the pool watching the twins do cannonballs into the pool. While he didn’t bring a swim trunks with him, he had remembered to bring a pair of khaki shorts and a couple t-shirts for just such an emergency. A pair of familial woman approached him, Mellie in a pair of daisy dukes and a crop top shirt that hung off one shoulder, her eyes hidden behind a pair of dark shades and a baseball cap while Trolli looked like a picture out of a magazine, dressed in a little slip of a summer dress Mellie had packed from her closet without her knowing and flat strappy sandals.

“She really had this planned out, our Mellie.” She teased, squinting a bit in the sun. “Though I wish I had a hat to block some of this sun.”

“Oh shoot I forgot that I brought a big sunhat to go with yer outfit. It’s back up in the room if you wanna go get it.” Mellie told her, offering her the room key.

Trolli nodded, bending down to give Clyde a kiss and a thank you for keeping an eye on the boys as she’d be right back.

Once out of view he looked to his sister. “Everything goin’ okay?”

“Jimmy says it’s takin an act of congress to call everyone but yeah, we’re makin progress.”

“Did you find the book?” Gabe asked, perching on the side of the pool, kicking lazily.

“Yup, Uncle Jimmy’s workin on getting’ it all together before he and Aunt Sylvie fly out this afternoon.” Mellie told him with a smile. “Though I gotta ask how’d you know bout that thing.”

The little boy smiled. “She keeps it in the safe with all the emergency stuff. I watched her put the code in once and saw it.”

“Don’t forget her photo people,” Rummy added, wiping water off his face. “Some of her pictures in the frames have names and numbers on them too.”

Mellie pulled her phone out and sent a text to Jimmy to let him know. Looking at her brother she leaned back. “You look surprisingly relaxed for a man who’s planning on surprising your girl with a wedding tomorrow.”

Clyde just made a face. “Just make sure her dress is blue, okay? It was something she insisted on a while back so make sure she damn near glows in it.”

His sister just grinned like a cat with a canary. “Oh honey by the time I’m done with her, she’ll be a regular glow worm.”

Spotting her heading back he gave the code word to let everyone know she was coming, the boys immediately swimming away as Mellie stood up and hooked arms with her, sauntering them away off towards the rental car for a shopping extravaganza.

He let the boys swim for another hour before calling at them to get out, heading back upstairs to find his brother waiting for him, looking almost panicked. “There y’all are! Just ‘bout ta call ya.”

“You’re early.” Clyde told him, surprised to see him. He followed everyone into the boy’s room, the pair racing to the bathroom to see who’d rinse off first. “What’s up?”

Jimmy handed him a small spiral, more of a notepad really, that simply had the words ‘Phone Numbers’ written across the front. “Do you have any idea what kind of people I’ve been calling?”

“No, not really. Why?” Clyde asked flipping through the little notebook full of names and numbers.

“Look,” Jimmy pointed at one, “I called this number and I swear I got that Patrick fella, ya know the one who played that professor X guy in the movie series? And this one down here, someone from Versace picked up. I’m talkin high end shoes and shit. How does she know famous actors and rich shoe people?”

Clyde flipped through a few other names, Jimmy telling him about a few. “Did any of them agree to come?”

“That’s another thing,” jimmy shifted on his feet. “As soon as I dropped her name they ALL agreed to come!”

Now his eyes got wide. “All?!”

“What ‘bout the photo people?” Jimmy nodded, Clyde letting out a swear. “That’s gotta be, what, 200 people? I was expecting maybe just a dozen, I can’t afford to feed that many.”

“I know who to call.” Rummy popped his head out of the bathroom. Waddling up with nothing but a big fluffy towel around his middle Clyde handed him his cellphone and the boy punched in a phone number he seemed to know by heart before disappearing into back into the bathroom.

When he didn’t come out for several minutes Clyde started towards the door only for Gabe to come out giggling. “Food’s covered.”

“Wha? How?!”

“Uncle Udon.” Gabe told him, his brother finally popping his head back out and handing off the phone. “He and Aunt Poi will be here tomorrow morning to get everything ready. Rummy did you call Lou Lou too?”

“Last night!” Yelled his brother back from in the shower, the water turning on again.

“Boys, who’s this Uncle Poi and Lou Lou?” Jimmy asked, confused.

“Uncle Udon and Aunt Poi live in Louisiana and have a restaurant. It’s where Aunt Trolli learned how to cook Cajun food. Lou Lou is from Santa Fe. He’s a wedding planner and the one who gave her the elephant tattoo!” Gabe told them matter-of-factly.

At that moment the hotel phone rang, Sylvie, who’d been sitting quietly on the sidelines picked it up. “Hello? Yes that’s fine, thank you.” She hung up and looked at Jimmy. “There’s someone with rainbow hair downstairs looking for Trolli and the boys.”

Gabe just grinned and headed for the door, grabbing Clyde’s hand as he went. Sylvia offered to hang back and wait for Rummy to get done in the bathroom while Jimmy and the rest went downstairs to meet this “Lou Lou” person.

He wasn’t hard to miss.

In the middle of the lobby stood a man shaped like a professional wrestler and dressed like Dolly Parton complete with massive blonde wig and bedazzled choker collar. He looked their way and smiled, jumping up and down like an excited teenage girl. “Gabriel darling!”

“Auntie Lou Lou!” Gabe yelled taking off to jump into the man woman’s arms and be spun around excitedly. “Your boobs have gotten bigger!”

“Oh stop making a lady blush!” Lou Lou teased, putting the boy down, his neon pink lips spreading wide to show off a dazzling smile. “And which of you strapping examples of manhood is the gracious groom?”

Gabe pointed at Clyde. “He is. That’s Clyde!”

Lou Lou looked the Boone County man up and down and made a noise in his throat. “Mmhmm, I thought you might be. You’re definitely her type.”

“And that’s Jimmy, Clyde’s brother!” The boy added, Jimmy almost taking a step back at the mention of his name. “This is Auntie Lou Lou!”

Lou Lou stuck out a hand for them to shake, smiling reassuringly. “Please don’t let the feminine appearance fool you. I’m a drag queen, not a wild animal, I promise I won’t bite.”

Awkwardly each man shook the other man’s hand. “Sorry, it’s just…”

“The wig? Oh I know, it’s a little more glam then I thought when I bought it.” Lou Lou chuckled, poofing it a bit. “But please, if you don’t mind, I’ve been driving all day and need to sit and stretch out a bit, you mind if we sit while we talk wedding?”

Without waiting for an answer she turned on heel (literal heels) and marched over to a small sitting area in the corner, keeping her back to the rest of the room, Gabe right beside him. The ding of the elevator sounded, Rummy hurrying off excitedly to see his ‘aunt’ while Sylvia was caught up to speed about Lou Lou.

Once everyone was seated, the twins on either side of their aunt, Lou Lou tucked one ankle behind the other very lady-like and threw back her shoulders, almost like she was striking a pose. “Now, I’ll have you know that getting this kind of information such short notice was quite rude and extremely inconvenient. But despite that, I have come prepared to give everyone a most fantastic wedding!”

Pulling a large scrap book out of her bag she handed it to Clyde with a smile, him taking note of how her nails were more gaughty than Mellie’s were. Opening it up he noted magazine clipping s and pictures of various items and colors splattered across the pages. “What is this?”

“That is Trolli’s wedding board.” Lou Lou explained. “I had her make one when we were neighbors back in Santa Fe.”

“Auntie Lou Lou was our babysitter when Aunt Trolli had to go to work.” Gabe explained. “She let us help decorate the venues.”

“Nothing beats free labor.” Lou Lou chuckled, leaning back in her chair and pulling the boys into a hug. “But my goodness you two have gotten so much bigger! I thought I told you two to stop growing?”

“We couldn’t help it.”Rummy told him pointedly.

“Well anyway, Trolli got me out of a tight spot back in Santa Fe. She swooped in and saved the wedding for a very important client of mine when my caterer was arrested for running an illegal gambling ring out of the back of his store. After that I promised her that if she ever got married I’d do all the planning for her for free and all that fiddle faddle. So tell me, how many are you expecting?”

“Um…we don’t really know.” Clyde said looking to his brother worriedly.

Jimmy pulled the notebook out and handed it to Lou Lou, who promptly took one look at it and slammed it shut, hiding it in her lap. “How did you get this?!”

“I told them where it was.” Gabe said happily. “We called everybody in the book and on in the photos to ask if they’d come!”

“You did WHAT?!” Lou Lou’s eyes went wide as saucers, his head whipping over to look at Clyde and Jimmy. “Please tell me you’re joking!”

“And they all said they were coming too.” Rummy added.

“Oh may the good lord above give me strength!” Lou Lou held the book to her breasts and looked up to God in prayer.

Clyde and Jimmy exchanged a look, Clyde finally the braver of the two to ask about the elephant in the room. “What exactly is that book?”

With a sigh, the drag queen look down at the book then to the men across from him. “I’m assuming she told you about her traveling around the world learning new foods and things, right? Well I’m afraid that’s only half the story. You see this isn’t just an address book, it’s a client list.”

“Client list?” Jimmy asked, making a face.

“You see Trolli isn’t just a good cook she’s actually a full fledged professional chef, graduated from the Cordon Bleu in France and everything. She was actually working at a 5 star joint in France and making a boodle before she came to Santa Fe.”

“Trolli was that good?” Gabe asked.

Lou Lou nodded. “She doesn’t really like to tell people bout it much but I found an article about her in a cooking competition in one of my couture magazines. Believe me when I say she makes Gordon Ramsey look like a joke.”

“But why’d she leave?” Sylvia asked, getting roped into the conversation.

“Her priorities changed.” Lou Lou said simply. “Sara, her sister-in-law died and her brother was serving overseas. She HAD to come home. So she quit her job and came back to the states permanently and never looked back; said this book and some photos were the only bit of that life she brought back with her.”

“So it was our fault she gave up being a chef?” Gabe asked, those brown eyes full of concern and sadness. “Did we ruin her life?!”

Lou Lou swooped both of them up against her chest, “Oh no, boys, no nothing like that! You both know you’re her whole world and she wouldn’t trade that for any stupid job! Besides, you know she ho she was always talking about having her own restaurant anyway. Working in France was just a stepping stone, that’s all.”

When the boys didn’t say anything Lou seemed to start to get worried, almost nervous. “Uh, Sugar bee? Would you be a dear and see if there’s any coffee ‘round here?”

Sylvia, whom Lou had addressed the question took the hint and got up with a soft ‘sure’. Lou also talked the twins into help Sylvia track the coffee pot down to get them away for a moment.

“I’m sorry ‘bout that.” Lou Lou told them once the boys were out of ear shot. “I know the boys are still too young to understand 100% of everything, but I really mean it when I said those boys are her whole world. I mean after all I’m just the quirky neighbor who dresses like Dolly Parton but I could really tell just how much she came out of her shell once she was left with those two.”

“What you mean, out of ‘er shell?” Clyde asked.

“Well braver, more independent. Andrew told me ‘bout her childhood and that whole chestnut and that cooking was the first thing her and her momma ever did that really get them to get along. And when she was cooking or backing, she was fearless. Always smiling and seemed full of life, but the rest of things like relationships and whatnot, she was absolutely terrible at. Hell she’s the reason I stopped matchmaking and started wedding planning. I’d rather see the loving end result than all the awkward beginnings. But those boys, she finally had to learn to nut up or shut up and her real colors finally started to show through, that vibrant personality. Now getting her to wear dresses again, that was ALL me.”

Lou Lou took out her phone and pulled up a picture, showing Clyde and Jimmy. It was the picture from the Christmas party, where he’d kissed her instead of smiling. Trolli’s face practically sparkled with happiness in that picture, the edges of Clyde’s lips twitching up at bit just at seeing her face.

“She sent me that back at Christmas.” The man in drag told them, grinning. “Flick to the right.”

As instructed he swiped his finger right, a video clip automatically playing of him and Trolli dancing. He watched her spin around and hold onto him, laughing. Lou Lou chuckled. “I have never seen her so happy. And that’s all because of you, sugar.”

Handing the phone back along with the scrap book Clyde shifted in his seat. “So what now?”

“Now you let me do my thing. I’m guessing you at least got the venue reserved?”

His dark head nodded, mentioning how they’d reserved the conference hall here at the hotel for everything. Hastily Lou Lou stood, insisting on seeing the space for herself. Sylvia and the boys caught up with them on their march to the venue, the queen knocking back the black coffee like a shot before tossing the cup in the trash.

The venue was big, but not big enough according to Lou Lou who promptly moved down a side hallway to a large open space used for convention spaces with a wall of windows out looking the courtyard of the hotel and stopped. “This is more what we need.”

“Are you sure?” Jimmy asked, tucking his hands into his back pockets. “It’s a lil over our budget.”

“Oh don’t you worry about that.” Lou Lou grinned wickedly, holding up the notebook. “With the names in here, getting everything ready by tomorrow afternoon won’t be a problem.”

~_~_~_~_~

Clyde sat on the sofa in the lounge area of their hotel room waiting for Trolli to come in from shopping, his head a jumbled mess. He’d spent the last hour going over all their conversations and trying to think of a single time she’d ever mentioned going to cooking school, much less once being an a-list chef. And much to his irritation he couldn’t think of a single time. What made it worse was that if he asked about it he’d end up giving away the surprise.

The door opened and she came in, grinning ear to ear and draped with bags from her shopping spree. “Hey! You won’t believe the dress I found for tomorrow night! It’s absolutely perfect! I’d show it to you but Mellie kind of insisted we keep it a surprise so it’s in her room.”

He returned the smile but his heart wasn’t quite in it, making her pause and look at him curiously.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Did the boys do something? I told you not to let them get away with stuff or they’ll walk all over you.”

“No, the boys were great.” He answered, probably a little too hastily. “I was just sittin here thinkin.”

Those blue eyes blinked at him, raising an eyebrow at him in curiosity. “Oh?”

“I was just wonderin bout yer cookin. How it’s so good in all…ever think bout maybe goin to cooking school?” Smooth Clyde, a soft pry, not to deep to give away suspicion.

Trolli chuckled, putting her hands on her hips. “Nah, I already did the school thing.”

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow, faking surprise. “You did?”

She nodded, coming over to sit next to her and start to take off her flats. “Yeah, I went to cooking school when I was overseas. Graduated ‘n everything.”

He stared at her, honestly a little surprised she was being so forthcoming with all this since she’d never mentioned it before. “How come you never told me?”

“Well because it ended up being not what I wanted. Not really anyway.” She tossed her shoes at the bags across the room, cheering a little when one made it in. Turning she faced him and smiled. “You know how I always wanted to have my own restaurant right? Well after Ramses died I went through a bit of a dark path and pretty much blew any chance at proper university so I opted to instead try for a cooking school. I really enjoyed being there and learned a lot of stuff but while I was there I kind of traded off on my dream, putting it on a back-burner as a ‘someday’ dream and instead started working at this fancy restaurant in France. I thought I was happy, and I gotta I loved meeting the clients that came in and told me how much they loved my food but it always felt like something was missing. Then I got a call about Sara and came home. Turns out coming home was the best thing that could have happened to me. I got to know and love the twins and they reinspired me to open the café and now I couldn’t be happier.”

There was no lie in her eyes. She’d told him everything Lou Lou had and then some. She didn’t try to hide it or dodge the subject like she was embarrassed about it. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because I like where I am now.” She told him, taking his hand. “I like being with you and the boys up in Boone County, West Virginia. I don’t need all the fancy pomp and circumstance of some 5 star restaurant to make me happy. I just need you.”

It took every ounce of his strength not to pull her up into his arms and make love to her right on the couch. Instead he watched her stand head to the bedroom, mentioning something about taking a bubble bath before going to bed. Sitting there he hoped he hadn’t screwed the pooch by having Jimmy call all those people from her past to this. He was even starting to get up to run next door and tell Mellie to cancel everything so they could just have a nice quiet family wedding when she reappeared in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of cream colored panties that were more lace than fabric. She’d taken her hair down and taken off her glasses, smiling at him as she put her hands on her hips.

“You coming?”

All it took was a wink and a smile the rest was forgotten. People be damned it was gonna be an interesting wedding.


	24. Chocolate Chip Cookies

When Clyde had imagined his wedding (cause men do think about these types of things whether they care to admit it or not) he had never would have figured it to turn out quite like it had. First was the surprise part, which he thought was a pretty neat idea and got a fair thrill keeping his bride in the dark about. The part that was giving him grey hairs was ‘Auntie’ Lou Lou and the guest list.

Lou Lou had apparently pulled out all the stops for this thing, Clyde nearly being ran over by the hoard of people the drag queen had working for him. He had been right about the hotel giving them the larger room for no charge extra. Turns out the A-list of celebrities who’d agreed to be there had been more than enough to not only let them use the room but rig up every set of lights and string of decorations Lou Lou could find or think of. And if he thought the craziness was bad that night, it was ever worse the day of.

The lobby was a mad house that morning when he’d come down at Lou Lou’s request, the man dressed in a purple suit (Lou Lou called it ‘mauve’) with matching lipstick and rhinestone covered 6-inch heels. Uncle Udon and Aunt Poi had also arrived, bringing a small army of chefs with them to help serve the large guest count. They’d insisted on meeting him before the big event so he’d slipped down while she was taking a shower to catch them in the lobby.

Udon was a short, round man from Hawaii who was half Korean, half Japanese and spoke both languages despite speaking with a strong Cajun accent. Aunt Poi was also short but had a long nose like Clyde and when she looked up at him with was like watching a bird at the zoo who was contemplating whether or not to peck his eyes out. She promptly circled him three times, poking him here and there while Udon shook his hand and narrowed her eyes at him. “I have three questions for you young man. What are your favorite animal, dessert and color?”

“Dog, Trolli’s chocolate chip cookies and blue.” He answered promptly, looking her in the eyes.

She gave a slow blink before reaching up and plucking a hair from his head. “My neighbor does voodoo…don’t break my niece’s heart or you’ll regret it.”

Poi promptly turned on heel and went back to barking orders in the kitchen, Udon just chuckling softly. “You’ll have to forgive her, she’s a bit dramatic when she’s under pressure.”

“I am sorry for puttin’ ya’ll in such a tight spot time wise.” Clyde admitted, rubbing his head where the hair’s had been yanked out.

Udon just waved off the comment. “It’s all good. We were preppin for a catfish fry this weekend anyway so it wasn’t as much trouble as you might think.”

Clyde was about to open his mouth when someone yelled his name out behind him. His FULL name…subconsciously he flinched, the last person to use that kind of tone was his mother before she beat his backside for something. Turning slowly around he found Trolli, hair still dripping wet from her shower, and fists on her hips, glaring daggers at him.

“CLYDE THEODORE LOGAN WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN’ ON?!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, the noise in the lobby quieting as everyone came to a still to watch them.

“You’re on yer own kid.” Udon mumbled, backing up and disappearing into the kitchen.

Clyde turned to face her, approaching her very, very slowly. “Honey, need you to calm down a second…”

Like HELL will I calm down!” She snapped, pointing a finger at him. “You’re gonna tell me right this second why I just got a phone call from Donald Trump’s personal secretary letting me know he and his wife wouldn’t be able to attend my wedding this afternoon when, last I checked, I wasn’t getting married today!”

“What’s going on out he…” Lou Lou came around from inside the kitchen, headset plugged into one ear, Jimmy tailing behind him due to his limp and froze, spotting the raging woman, turning around to go back without ever breaking stride.

“Stop!” She commanded, both men freezing and turning their gazes back to her nervously. Her blue eyes were a raging tempest of fury as they darted back and forth between the three men. “Upstairs. NOW!”

Arms crossed across her chest she waiting until all three men were in the elevator before getting in with them and hitting their floor. When Lou tried to say something she held up one finger, not even turning to face them until they were back out of the elevator and at the door to the honeymoon suite.

“Jimmy, get Mellie the boys in here too.” She told them, running her hand through her sopping wet hair, hissing when she snagged on a tangle.

His brother ran as fast as his limping legs could carry him out of that room, the silence in the room so dense they could hear him pounding on the other door, muffled talking and the door opening as Mellie and the twins were brought in.

Pointing her finger at the sofa she looked at the boys. “Sit.”

Everyone took a seat, the boys and Jimmy on the large sofa, Mellie perched on one of the armrests. Lou Lou took one of the armchairs and Clyde opted to stand, watching her fume.

“Now somebody better explain to me what the hell is going on before I bend every single one of you over my knee and bust your ass whether you deserve it or not!” Trolli snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Gabe told her. “A surprise wedding!”

“To try to replace the bad memories with good ones!” Rummy added, looking upset. “We called Uncle Udon and Aunt Poi to help with food and Auntie Lou Lou to plan everything!”

Trolli looked over at the man in mauve. “That explains why YOU’RE here.”

“Surprise??” Lou Lou asked sheepishly, his attempt at humor fading away at the death glare she was giving him. “They were just trying to make your day special is all.”

“So this was you two’s idea?” She looked at the twins, her tone full of disbelief.

“It’s was mine.” Clyde admitted, stepping in between her gaze and the boys. “It was my idea Trolli. They were just all tryin t’help.”

If she could have been any madder she probably would have spit at him. Snapping at everyone to get out she waited until all other parties were out of the room before swearing him up one side and down the other, calling him every name in the book and some he was sure hadn’t been invented yet. “Of all the stupid, inconsiderate, asinine ideas I’ve ever heard of you came up with getting married just 3 days after I buried my brother?! What the hell were you thinking?!”

Clyde just stood there very calm, letting her get it all out. “I was thinking that I love you ‘n wanna marry you.”

“I wanna marry you too but springing a wedding on me like this?! This is…I don’t…” She started pacing, stammering and stuttering words at him.

“…And I didn’t pick the date,” He interrupted her, his tone short, almost bored. “Andrew did.”

That got her. Trolli paused in her pacing, looking up at him, his words seeming to throw her off kilter. “What?”

Without a word he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket, holding it out to her. “Andrew’s letter. He told me the date he wanted us to get married.”

He watched her open the paper and begin to read, waiting for her to catch up with what he was saying. Her mouth moved as she read, silently mouthing the words she was reading until she got to the part about the wedding date.

“Ramses’s birthday.” She looked up at him, those blue eyes wide. “I’d honestly forgotten all about it being today.”

Clyde just nodded.

“But why today?” She insisted waving the letter around. “We could have done it next May 15th!”

The tall man just shook his dark head at her, taking in a slow breath. “Nope. Has to be today. Ain’t gonna do it later.”

“Why?”

Sighing he took the letter from her and putting it back in his pocket. “Cause that’s how it’s gonna be and I aint gonna wait a whole year just to fuckin marry you. I waited my whole damn life to meet you, hell I’m pretty damn sure I fell in love with you the moment I met you that day in the café, maybe even from the first bite of that first Navajo taco and I’m gonna marry you today dammit, whether it be here, downstairs at 4pm this afternoon in front of God ‘n everybody or down a damn courthouse in front of a judge!”

She just stood there, slack jawed and staring at him. Eventually she blinked, seeming to get her bearings again. “I think that’s probably the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

The tips of his ears turned bright red, shifting on his big feet. “Well it’s the truth. ‘N you told me never to lie to you again ‘r I’d regret it.”

Those big blue eyes stared up at him, hands on her hips. “That still doesn’t explain the phone call earlier. How’d Donald Trump know I was getting married?”

He shifted again, running his hand through his hair. “Gabe found your notebook.”

“GABRIEL ALEXANDER L/N!!!!!!!!” She hollered, that shrill tone making him flinch again. The door opened and Gabe came in, his head down, knowing he was in trouble. “You broke into my safe?!”

Shifting his feet he looked down at his shoes. “No…I just remembered the code.”

Her hands were back on her hips again. “Just who all did you call?”

He didn’t answer right away. “…Everybody.”

Trolli threw her hands up in the air she let out another sting of curses, marching over to the large window at the other end of the room. She stood there for a long time, just staring down at the world. She stood there long enough for Gabe to start crying, blubbering apologies for what he’d done. Slowly she turned and called him to her, her tone its usual soft motherly one, wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her tight and cried. “That’s enough crying. I’m not mad anymore.”

The little boy looked up at her, confused. “You’re not?”

Trolli shook her head. “Nope, and you’re not grounded either. But that’s under the condition that you and your brother never, EVER get into that safe without my permission again, understand?”

With a nod in agreement she called everyone back in, giving them a determined look. “Alright, from what I gather, you all hand in this correct? Then each of you will have to serve a punishment for keeping this from me.”

Lou Lou made a face. “What kind of punishment?”

“Well for starters you’re gonna get me the guest list and I’m picking the seating placements, I’m also going down to see the reception area to greenlight everything. Jimmy, your punishment is that one, you’ll be in charge of greeting ALL the guests.”

“But that’s like 200 plus people.” Jimmy chuckled nervously, trying to laugh her determined look off. When she didn’t budge the laughter faded. “Seriously?”

“Yup, and you’re wearing a tuxedo. Lou Lou will hook you up with one.” She insisted, turning to Mellie. “Mellie, you’re no promoted to bridesmaid, which means I get to pick your dress for the evening.”

“What about us?” Gabe asked, looking up at his aunt.

“You two have an extra-special punishment. But I’m not going to tell you what it is until later though. You’re also going to have to dance with Aunt Poi at least once dance each.”

Rummy and Gabe both groaned. “No! She’s a cheek pincher!”

“Then you shouldn’t have gone behind my back.” She told them with a smile. “Now I’m going to go finish taking the shower I started. Lou Lou, bring me that list. And Mellie, you’re in charge of my hair and makeup for the night.

Turning to look at Clyde she grinned wickedly. “And speaking of hair…you’re wearing your dress blues right?”

Clyde suddenly felt very nervous. “Yeah…?”

“Then you’re going to need a haircut.” Her smile widened, eye narrowing in sick pleasure.

This time it was Clyde’s turn to cuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! So much for the surprise! Wonder just how short Clyde's hair is gonna get...hmm....


	25. Wedding Cake

Clyde glared at his reflection in the mirror, making a face at how his larger-than-life ears seemed to stick out with this stupid haircut. Trolli had been merciful and not demanded a military grade buzz cut but now his hair was short enough to uncover his ears which he preferred to hide when possible and he hated it.

“Are you done moping yet?” Mellie asked, packing up her bags of hair and makeup items to go next door and work on the bride.

Damn insufferable woman!

“I look like I’m back in high school.” He grumbled rubbing the back of his neck, it still strange not to feel hair on it.

She made a face, cocking her head to the side. “Yeah, sorta, but that’s kinda the point of a punishment, isn’t it? Don’t worry, she’ll still marry you regardless how dorky you look.”

He suddenly had the urge to act like a teenager and stick his tongue out at her. Adult Clyde resisted though, stomping his way over to the closet where his dress blues hung ready to be worn. “Thanks for running over it with a lint roller.”

“No problem,” His sister told him, giving him a soft look. “You sure you can get the shoes buffed on your own?”

He just nodded, pulling out his dress shoes and the shoe box he kept the polish and brush in. “Yeah, I’ve done it before. I’ll be fine.”

Mellie just nodded. “I got that left cufflink sewn down so it shouldn’t be a problem fer ya anymore. Jimmy said he’d be up in a few to give ya a rundown a everythin ‘n help if ya need it.”

Clyde sat at the small desk in the corner of the room and started taking off his prosthetic, giving a grunt to let her know he’d heard. She finished packing in silence, or almost silence, grumbling a little under her breath about whatever gaudy dress the bride had picked out for her to wear.

“You know she ain’t gonna make you look bad.” He told her, his shoe pushed down on his short arm, brush full of polish in the right. “She ain’t like Bobbie Jo and that green thing she made you wear fer her ‘n Jimmy’s weddin.”

The red head made a face, the side of her lip curling up in disgust. “Still have nightmares ‘bout that thing. Puff sleeves are so 80’s.”

He watched her grab up her bags and leaving him to the quiet of the room with a wink and a smile. Clyde just leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, enjoying the calm of quiet while he brought the shoe on his arm to a mirror shine. This was probably the first bit of quiet he’d had since they’d left West Virginia what with the boys downstairs helping their ‘Auntie’ Lou Lou get the last minute touches finished, Jimmy downstairs playing host and his bride to be just across the hall with his sister getting ready to meet him down the aisle.

He pause midbrush at the thought, looking up at his dress blues. “Huh…I’m getting married today. Who’da thunk?”

That’s how Jimmy found him. Shoes shined and polished, already just about dressed and grinning to himself as he fingered the buttons through the affiliated holes up his front.

“God damn!” Jimmy exclaimed, making him turn. “Haven’t seen yer hair that short since ya came home from Afghanistan!”

Clyde made a face, feeling the tips of his ears turning red and annoyed that such a thing was now twice as noticeable with his new do. “Trolli’s punishment for keeping the weddin a surprise.”

“Yeah, she’s got me in this damn penguin suit like a damn butler, down there greetin folks.” His brother said, tugging on the collar of his tuxedo uncomfortably. “But I’ll give her this, when they said A-list bigwigs, they weren’t kiddin!”

“Who’s all down there?”

Jimmy grinned ear to ear as he pulled out his phone and showed him some pictures. “I don’t know all their names but I recognized a few from Netflix’n stuff Sadie showed me. Look there, that’s that James Bond guy Joe Bang says he looks like. I even got an autograph from Channing Tatum!”

“That outta make Mellie happy,” he grumbled, looking at the photos on his brother’s phone. “You know she’s been keepin’ photos of ‘m since that Magic Mike came out few years back.”

“’N that’s just the guests. You ain’t gonna believe who’s officatin’ the weddin’. Lou Lou said Trolli called him in special.”

“Who’d she call?” Clyde asked curiously.

Jimmy just smiled at him. “You’ll see.”

A knock on the door changed the subject and Lou Lou poked his head in, asking if they were ready. His brother looked up at him and crooked an eyebrow. “Are ya?”

Clyde just smiled and tucked his cover under his arm, stepping past him and out the door.

~_~_~_~

The space was packed; he’d never expected that once large space to be full of so many chairs and tables and bodies dressed to the nines in tuxedos and fancy dresses. For the first time since he’d come up with the idea of this whole wedding the nerves started to kick in, his stomach starting to churn as his insides began to twist into knots. Jimmy and the boys helped, Lou Lou calling them all together to give them the rundown of how the ceremony was going to go since they hadn’t had a rehearsal as one usually did.

“Alright Clyde, I put a small ex on the floor at the base of where the stage is set up, that’s where you’re gonna stand, Jimmy just behind him and boys, you two will be next to jimmy once you’re job is done ok? Now where are the rings?”

Clyde’s eyes went wide, starting to panic. “We don’t have any.”

The man in mauve just stared at him, mouth hanging open. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

He shook his head, looking to his brother. “What’re we gonna do, I forgot to by the damn weddin rings!”

“Got ya covered lil brother.” Jimmy assured him, pulling a set of rings outta his inside pocket and handing them to the wedding planner. “These outta do for now.”

Clyde’s dark eyes looked over the matching silver bands in Lou Lou’s hand. “Are those momma and daddy’s wedding rings?”

“Yup. Gottem’ in momma’s will, remember?” Jimmy swatted his brother on the shoulder. “Brought’m just in case somethin’ like this happened. Might as well put’em to good use.”

“What ‘bout you and Sylvie’s weddin?”

His brother shrugged. “Sylvie’s finger’s too small for that ring. ‘Sides she already told me she wants gold, not silver.”

Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging the shorter man to him tightly. “Thank you Jimmy.”

“What’re brothers for?” Jimmy laughed, hugging him back.

The ‘get to your seats’ music began to play, Lou Lou waving them towards the other side of the room while the boys were told to wait by the elevators and let him know when Trolli and Mellie were starting to come down. As the pair made their way towards the front a group of familiar men and one woman joined him, each dressed in marine dress blues.

“Didn’t think we’d make it!” Checkers grinned, each of Andrew’s platoon giving Clyde a shake of the hand. “Gotta make sure this goes off without a hitch!”

The group of uniforms took their places, the odd number a bit lopsided but leaving a space at the front for where Andrew would have stood closes to the groom’s side of the wedding party. Clyde had enough time to get his cover on before Gabe’s voice rang out from the hall loud enough for the whole world to hear, “SHE’S COMING!!!!!”

The straggling guest hastily took their seats and Clyde took his spot on the designated ‘x’, turning to watch his bride come down the isle of people. Mellie came first dressed in a sparkly cream and gold dress, looking like a model straight from the runway and grinning like a Cheshire cat. She made it all the way down the aisle with her simple bouquet of cream colored roses before the familial wedding tune began to play and the crowd came to their feet.

She came around the corner like a vision straight out of his dreams. Brown hair tucked up on the back of her head in a powder blue dress that stopped just below her knees showing off a pair of sparkling shoes. Over the dress was a white lacy pattern, giving it a more bridal look, covering the sweetheart neckline and giving her some simple sleeves to cover her upper arms but keep her shoulders bare. A hint of a veil peaked out from where it’d been clipped into her hair but gone were the glasses, leaving nothing between her blue eyes and his dark ones.

Gabe took her right arm, Rummy took her left and they both escorted her slowly down the aisle, her smile fading just a hint when she was the platoon standing at attention as she passed them, like she was trying not to cry and smile all at once. As they reached the front she let go of Gabe and Rummy, holding her bouquet of roses in front of her as she stood in front of him, the boys taking their spot by Jimmy.

Clyde just stood there, staring at her, everything else just white noise even when movement from the stage behind him came to stand close and cleared his throat. Finally he looked up and had to damn double take. “Mark Hamill?”

The older man just blinked at him. “Were you expecting Harrison Ford?”

Trolli just giggled, grinning ear to ear. “It’s okay Mark, go ahead.”

Hamill just smiled and with a nod began his opening speech. What the movie star said was honestly a blur to Clyde, still too focused on burning the image of her into his memory. He repeated whatever he was supposed to, slipping the little silver ring onto her left finger, the room chuckling a little when they got ties up about what to do with his on account of the ring not fitting on his prosthetic finger. Instead he slipped it onto his right ring finger to save face and get on with it. The only thing he remember hearing the old jedi say was ‘you may now kiss the bride’ to which he promptly leaned down and swooped her up in THE kiss he’d been aching to place on her lips since she’d walked into his life. The room rang out in applause as the officiate pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Clyde Logan, the platoon drawing their honorary sabers and raising them up into the air for them to pass under as they left the room, wedding party trailing behind, Gabe already asking when they’d get to have cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dress I had envisioned for her wedding dress just for a more 'plush' person. Hope you had fun with this chapter, we're not quiet to the happy ending yet so stay tuned!
> 
> https://www.mannadress.top/homecoming-dress-short-sexy-homecoming-dress-modd0915228.html


	26. Chocolate Puddin with Sprinkles

Clyde rolled over in bed and wrapped him arms around the curvy figure sleeping next to him, putting his back to the stream of light peering through the curtains. He pulled her close, refusing to open his eyes and leave sleep until the figure against him moved, rubbing her hips back against his front under the sheets. A grin slipped over his lips, nuzzling his face in her wavy hair, taking in a deep of her scent, a mix of tea tree oil and vanilla, kissing her shoulder softly.

“You trying to wake me up the fun way?” She chimed, rocking her hips back against his growing erection.

“S’it workin?” He asked, pulling her to roll on her back and climbing over her. When he leaned down to kiss her she reacted, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

She nipped at his lip, all smiles as her fingers ran over his skin. “We keep going at this pace and I’ll be pregnant before we even get home.”

Clyde just pulled away enough to smile down at her. Those stormy blue eyes, dark hair fanned out around her, making her look like the goddess she was even when wearing nothing but her wedding ring. His wife. His beautiful wife. “Sounds good to me.”

Trolli smacked him in the arm and pushed him off so she could get out of bed. She made it to the edge before he swooped in from behind, pulling her back with a squeal to nibble and reestablish the hickies he’d left on her skin. She had to pry herself loose of him, insisting she needed to pee before he finally gave in and let her go watching that elephant tattoo disappear behind the bathroom door.

While she was busy he grabbed his phone from where he’d left it on the nightstand, noting the message from Mellie to let him know she and the twins had made it back to West Virginia safely. To give them some alone time she’d offered to keep an eye on them so they wouldn’t miss any more school. Jimmy had also messaged him about the photographer having emailed a bunch of photos to them from the reception and that he wanted a copy of a couple to show Sadie and rub in Moody’s face.

By the time his wife came out of the bathroom he’d pulled her laptop from their bag and had the folder open, smiling at some of the shots.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, crawling back into bed to look over his shoulder. “Those the wedding photos?”

“I still can’t believe you got Blake Shelton to sing at r’weddin.” He told her, getting to the photos of the said man and his group playing on the stage for their first song. “Thought Jimmy’s head wuz gonna explode.”

“Don’t tell Blake, but he was actually my second pick.” Trolli admitted. “Elton John had volunteered to sing ‘your song’ for our first dance but he cracked a tooth in transit and had to cancel. Lou Lou did say he sent a wedding gift to the house though.”

Clyde just shook his head. “When he said it was an A-list, Lou wasn’t jokin.”

Trolli took the laptop from him, letting him lay back on the pile of pillows they’d nested on the bed. She clicked through a few more, noting her favorites of them, a couple of the boys and the platoon, Aunt Poi chasing one of her chef friends out of the hotel kitchen when they tried to mess with her recipe. He could fall back asleep listening to her talk. When she caught him staring up at her she paused, blinking those big blue eyes at him. “What?”

“You sure I ain’t dreamin?” He asked, lifting up the chain around his neck to eye the silver band hung on it next to his dog tags. He’d kept quiet until after they’d gotten back to their suite about not feeling completely comfortable wearing his wedding band on his right hand since he couldn’t on his left. When she’d suggested having it put on his prosthetic he’d griped about never wanting to take his ring off just like his daddy had till that roof had fallen on him so Trolli’d come up with a compromise of putting it on his dog tag chain instead. Leave it to his wife to think outside the box.

“Keep wondering if I’m still sleepin.” He told her, fidgeting with the ring around his neck. “N’ I’m just gonna wake up back in my bed in the trailer and you’n the boys be a figment a my imagination.”

Without a word she reached over and pinched him, making him yelp and flinch. She giggled at his grumpy expression. “Guess you’re not dreaming.”

The brunette had enough time to push the laptop off her lap and to safety before he was on her, pulling one of those bell-chime laughs from her lips while he tickled her, kissed her, and made love to her all over again. And when they were done he wrapped himself around her again, not wanting to let go.

The alarm on his phone began to go off, the reminder that their plane home was in a few hours. Clyde groaned, glaring at the handheld machine. “Damn.”

“Time to go home?” She asked, laying on top of him, tracing her fingers over the lines of his chest.

“Yeah,” He grumped. “Guess the honeymoon’s over.”

Those blue eyes just looked down at him, practically sparkling with happiness. “Not quite…you and I both still need a shower.”

~_~_~_~

Clyde didn’t remember the ride home, or the rest of May for that matter. He and his blushing bride had hit the tarmat running what with school just about over, the café renovations due to be finished by the middle of June to which there was planned a big “Grand-reopening” party for on Father’s day weekend. His bar never seemed t be closed these days what with inspectors showing up, painters and delivery guys constantly coming in and out. But he didn’t care one damn bit. Every morning he’d wake up to the sounds of his wife usually hollering at her nephews for this or that, that woman never seeming to stop moving just like the tempest she was. He’d officially been deemed “Uncle” Clyde even though his role was more paternal then that and now was given the responsibility to wrangle to pre-teens to sports events and vacation bible school when his wife was hard at work at the Bridgewater.

Despite hectic schedules and lack of sleep for everyone, Clyde couldn’t think of a time he’d been more happy. And because of that he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. That nagging feeling in the back of his mind warning him about the Logan family curse and how it always seemed to hit someone when they were at their peak. When he tried to bring it up to her Trolli had just waved it off, insisting that he’d served his due when he’d lost his hand and there was nothing to be worried about now, but that feeling just wouldn’t go away. So when the news came that Mellie had been in a car wreck he naturally feared the worst.

It took all the strength he had (and holding his wife’s hand) to keep himself from ripping the paint off the walls in the hospital emergency room, waiting for some news about her. Trolli was surprisingly calm next to him, his rock and anchor inside the one place he hated most. He almost refused to let her go, or worse follow her, when she had said she needed to use the restroom, getting a well earned punch in the arm and stern look from behind those pink rimmed glasses.

“I’m just going around the corner,” She told him assuredly. “I’ll be right back.”

Clyde just sat there, flexing his hand once it was absent from hers.

“Mr. Logan?” A small female voice called. His dark eyes shot up along with his feet, damn near tripping over them in front of a thin young nurse who just blinked up at him. “Are you Mr. Logan?”

“Yeah, I’m Clyde Logan. How’s Mellie?” The words seemed to try to all come out at once, making the young lady smile just a bit.

“Your sister is fine. She has a broken leg and a sprained wrist but otherwise she’s in perfect health.” The nurse told him softly. “You can go back to see her if you want. She’s in 3B.”

His feet wanted to take off in a run when she pointed towards the back but for once his brain seemed to be on the ball. “My wife’s in the bathroom.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for her to let her know where you went.” The nurse grinned. “Don’t worry.”

If his momma hadn’t engrained in him not to run inside public buildings he would have barreled over 3 nurses and hopped a gurney to get to Mellie’s room faster. As it was he heard her arguing with someone before he ever actually laid eyes on her. That red-hair whipped around to look at him when his big frame pulled the sheet wall back to see her, dressed in a medical gown and practically snarling at the local leo standing there with a notepad and pencil trying to take her statement.

“Clyde!” She smiled, holding out her arm to pull him down into a hug. “Where’s Trolli?”

“Bathroom. What happened?” He looked over her arm in a brace and tucked up in a sling while her leg was wrapped in a bright pink cast, her toes poking out at the end.

“Like I was tellin’ this foo’ some crazy bitch ran me off the damn road!” She snapped, pointing her good arm at the plump cop standing there jotting notes. “One minute I’m on my way to bring Trolli’s car back from Earl’s shop and WHAM! I’m doin’ barrel rolls down the interstate!”

“Miss Logan,” the copper asked softly, “would you mind giving me some more details about the other car? Maybe you caught sight of the driver?”

“I didn’t get a good look at ‘er. Just know it was a woman, definitely. And it was a black Lincoln town car. Mid to early 90’s if I recon’ right.” Mellie said pointedly. “N’ from the looks of it, probably a government car, the tinting wuz darker than if it was n’normal car.”

The cop wrote down a few things as Mellie explained asking as he wrote. “N’just how far were ya goin’ Mellie?”

She glared daggers at the cop who immediately changed the subject Trolli finally coming around the curtain. Those blue eyes took one look at Mellie and ran to her, bout near in tears. “Oh Mellie, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Just wish yer car could say the same.” Mellie told her. “I’m so sorry ‘bout it. I paid to get yer car fixed up as a weddin present ‘n everything!”

“It’s just a car.” She told the woman in the bed. “We’re just glad you came out as well as you did!”

“Ain’t that the truth!” The officer said, adjusting his cap. “Damn thing flipped, what, 3 times? Yer lucky you ain’t dead!”

Clyde just glared at the cop until he shut up. Despite the news of her car she still continued to smile. “Must’ve worked yer Mellie Magic on death himself to keep you around a lil longer, eh?”

His sister smiled, enjoyin’ the idea. “Maybe I did. Can’t go kissin’n tellin’ on‘m.”

It took several more minutes for the cop to finally take his leave, the nurse who’d come out to tell them they could come back and see her making a reappearance to sign off a pair of crutches for Mellie to bang around with.

“You sure you don’t wanna crash at our place until you’re more mobile?” Trolli asked as Mellie hobbled her way towards the exit. “You know you’re more than welcome.”

“Nah, I’ll be alright.” She told them, “Joe said he’ll play step’n fetch for me till I’m back on both feet.”

Clyde paused his inner ‘brotherly warning bells’ kicking in. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

Mellie just paused in her hop-stepping to turn and give her brother a look. “Oh don’t you even start on me Clyde Logan. You know he’n I’ve been datin for months now. Sides I’m a grown woman, I can take care of myself!”

“Well try not to overdo it.” His wife cut his retort off, giving him a look. “I still want you both at the grand reopening party on father’s day.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Now if you excuse me, Joe has promised me some dessert since they didn’t give me nothing in the emergency room ‘n I’ve got me a hankering fer some chocolate pudding with sprinkles!”

They dropped her off at Joe’s, Clyde refusing to even make eye contact with the man save for a single glaring look before they drove off. Trolli stayed quiet the whole way home, seeming in a pleasant mood despite the events of the day.

“You okay?” He finally asked as they pulled up the drive and got out. “You seem almost…glowing…”

Pausing on the first step of the porch she looked back at him and gave a slow blink. “No, I’m fine. Just had a bit of a rollercoaster day. Guess I’m just happy Mellie’s okay, even if she IS a bit banged up.”

The word ‘bang’ brought back his foul expression, thinking of Mellie and Joe in his house doing more than just eating pudding with sprinkles. Trolli seemed to read his mind and took reached out to him, nearly eye level what with her standing a step up. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in and kissed him, doing her best to worm away those thoughts and replace them with better ones.

“How ‘bout I make you yer own chocolate puddin?” She asked, leaning back a bit to look at him. “Maybe with some whipped cream and chocolate chips?”

Clyde looked at her. “Can we eat it in bed?”

His wife just smiled, giggling. “Sure, I’ll even let you lick the bowl.”

Now it was his turn to grin. “I plan to lick more than that.”


	27. Mandrake Root

While Trolli had insisted it was pure coincidence that the reopening would fall on Father’s day weekend it as the twins idea to make a big to-do about the whole thing. The new Bridgewater Café would be opening the Monday after Father’s Day so they’d insisted on having a party to celebrate the day before. Clyde suspected however that this was more of a thing for him than anybody else, especially when Jimmy mentioned it was his first ‘official’ father’s day he’d get to celebrate.

“They’re just my step-nephews.” The tall man insisted, giving his older brother a look when he’d come up to give him a slap on the back.

“Close enough to count ‘n my book.” Jimmy just grinned, giving him a sideways hug before heading off to greet the other folks who’d come to the gathering.

It was mostly just family: Jimmy, Sylvia, Mellie, Joe, his idiot brothers, Sadie, Earl, Trolli and the boys and some of the staff who’d be working both for the café and the bar depending on shift schedules. Naturally his wife and Oscar, her new head cook, had whipped up a feast for everyone including fried chicken and gravy that was so good it nearly put Joe to tears.

After everyone had eaten Trolli had offered a small surprise to the boys in honor of fathers day, presenting each of them with a chain and one of their father’s two dog tags. Gabe practically jumped up and down at the gift, looking up at Clyde. “Look Uncle Clyde! Now I look like you!”

Clyde just beamed with pride at the statement, leaning against the bar on his good arm with a lopsided grin. “That you do, kiddo.”

His wife promptly disappeared into the back office and came back with a large box, plopping it down on the bar in front of him. “This is from Uncle Udon and Aunt Poi. Sort of a belated Wedding gift. You wanna do the honors?”

Giving her a curious look he pushed the flaps of the cardboard box open. Udon had sent a pair of silver horseshoes, each stamped with the mark of a four leaf clover to be hung over the doors to the café and bar respectively. Poi had sent a bottle of holy water from the oldest church in New Orleans to bless everything with and a mandrake root craved into a crudely shaped doll.

“It’s a voodoo thing, I think.” The brunette explained, looking over the note that came with. “Something to help get rid of the curse.”

Peering deeper into the box his black eyebrows stitched together, pulling out the last few items from the box. Inside were three identical necklaces, two of which had the boys names and birthdays inscribed on the back. He handed each twin their necklace. “These are y’alls, but I don’t know what fer.”

“It’s Saint Nicholas,” Gabe explained looking his over, “The patron saint for children.”

“Then why’s there three of ‘em in here?” Clyde asked.

The whole room went still, conversations coming to an abrupt halt as the group seemed to chew on this very juicy thought. All eyes just stared back at him, waiting for those gears in that simple mind of his to finally click into place.

Slowly his dark eyes turned to look at his wife, sitting there perched on her favorite stool at the bar, gingerale in the glass in her hand and damn near glowing in her seat. “Wait…are you pregnant?”

Those blue eyes just smiled back. “Happy Father’s Day.”

Clyde Logan let out the loudest, redneckest, whoop of excitement he’d ever made in his life, hopping over the bar in a single step and grabbed his wife, yanking her off the seat and into his arms, spinning them around. “I’m gonna be a dad!”

His wife just wrapped her arms around his neck and held on until everything, them included, stopped spinning, laughing that bell-chime laugh of her until he sat her back down, apologizing as he pulled back a bit like she was made of hot iron. “Sorry, you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine, really.” She put her hands on his forearms to keep him close. “WE are fine.”

“How far along are ya?” Mellie asked excitedly, “You know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”

“I’m only a few months, so no, I don’t know the sex yet.”

Clyde looked up at her, confused. “A few months?”

She nodded at him. “You remember that morning I burnt the bacon? I think it was from then.”

His grin widened ear to ear, knowing exactly the time she was talking about. “Then I hope you burn the bacon a lot more often.”

She smacked him on the shoulder, giving him a look. The boys wiggled close enough to put their hands on her tummy, trying to feel for the baby. Gabe looked up at her excitedly. “Does this mean we get a baby sister?”

Those blue eyes just looked down at him and beamed. “Sort of, but it could be a little brother.”

Rummy shook his head, putting his ear to her middle. “No, it’s a girl. I can tell.”

The room erupted with laughter, the group offering up a toast to the new father-to-be and congratulations on the reopening for the café. By the time all the celebrating was done, Sam and Fish were fall down drunk, leaving Joe to chuck them into the back of Mellie’s Novo and drive everyone home. Jimmy and Sylvie left to take Sadie home, the little girl practically vibrating with anticipation to tell her mom and step-dad. “I get 3 cousins all in one summer!”

The twins had ate and danced themselves silly, both crashing on the sofa in the back office, Earl offering to take them home since Trolli insisted on triple checking that everything was set up and perfect for the new opening tomorrow morning.

Clyde just beamed, unable to get rid of the big grin on his face.

He was going to be a father. It was something he’d always dreamed of but never thought he’d ever have. Though he’d never admit it, he’d always been secretly jealous of his big brother having a daughter. Even when he and Bobbie Jo has split and he only got to see her on weekends he still had to remind Jimmy at least he had a daughter to begin with. Clyde had always wanted a family, and even if it’d just been Trolli and the twins for ever that would have been fine. But now there was one more. A little piece of him and her growing in her belly and just the sheer idea of it made him almost giddy with excitement.

He looked up to put some clean glasses up overhead when the chime on the bar door went off, making him look. “Earl, you forget somethin…?”

It wasn’t Earl. It wasn’t even male.

Sarah Grayson glared down the sight of the gun she was holding at him and said with icy coldness a single question.

“Where is she?”


	28. Peaches for Cobbler

Everything happens for a reason.

This phrase is one of the few that Clyde hated. He’d heard it many times in his life, used both to explain away good things and bad. And it wasn’t until now that he truly understood just how deep this statement went.

Slowly he raised his hands, both blood and metal, up where they could be seen. Very slowly he took a step to the left, doing his best to block the entrance to the kitchen from view with a simple shuffle of his feet. “Just who’re ya lookin for Sarah?”

“You know who I’m looking for Clyde.” That deadpan voice came. That neutral tone had a razors edge of venom to it, like when you duct down to see if that really was a snake in the grass only to be bit square on the face. “Where. Is. Trolli.”

As if on cue her voice carried from in the kitchen. “Hey honey, remind me to get some peaches for cobbler tomorrow before lu…”

Her curvy figure came into view out of the corner of his eye. Even in that limited view he could see her eyes go wide in surprise then suddenly very still and cold. “What are YOU doing here?”

With a graceful swing that gun turned to aim at Trolli, aimed square in the middle of her chest. Even from here he could see Sarah’s pupils turn to pinpricks as she spit through gritted teeth. “You…you ruined my LIFE!”

“You’re the one who wouldn’t let things go, Sarah.” His wife said coldly, hands by her sides. “You were acting like a dog with a bone. It’s not my fault you ended up getting bit.”

“Bullshit!” Sarah snapped, the hand holding the gun began to shake with her fury. “I know he and his siblings robbed the fucking speedway. All I needed was more time to get the proof! I had everything in place, my plan was fucking perfect! Then YOU….you just had to walk in and ruin EVERYTHING…”

The crazy woman began to move around the side of the bar, doing her best to get around Clyde to keep her gaze square on the source of her anger. Clyde started to reach for his wife, trying to pull her behind him, use himself as a human shield.

“Nuh uh uh, Clyde Logan,” Sarah chided, turning the gun back to him once more. “You just stay right there. I know you. I know everything about you, including what kind of tactile training you received. You just stay right there where me and your wife finish our little…conversation.”

Trolli’s hand on his arm made him still, looking down to the woman by his side. She never looked up, almost eerily calm about this whole situation. How was she not freaking out about a gun being pointed at her? It wasn’t until she let go of his arm that he saw just how her fingers shook, fists clenched tightly by her sides and taking in a small but shaky breath. She was terrified, far more than she give Sarah the satisfaction of seeing. “Just what do you want, Grayson?”

The use of her last name made that calm face fall, the side of those dark eyes beginning to twitch. “I wanna shoot you of course.”

Sarah’s tone was almost laughing, both hands coming to grip the gun. “I wanna make you feel as bad as I do! You took away my job, my home, my life away from me…now I’m going to do the same to you.”

“All I did was make a phone call,” Trolli insisted. “You’re the one who bugged this place without a warrant.”

“I had probable cause!” Sarah yelled, her control starting to slip as the gun began to shake again. “I knew those fucking Logan’s were behind the Hillbilly heist, I just needed the proof. What’s one little bug tap to prove they were guilty?”

“You broke the law.”

“I WAS THE LAW!” She screamed, that eye twitching more fiercely, gritting her teeth. “I was a fucking FBI agent! I wasn’t some poe-dunk backwater cop but a federal investigator. Do you have any idea how hard busted my ass to get where I was? And then with one fucking phone call from you it all ends up for nothing?!”

“I don’t get it.” Clyde blurted out, trying to diffuse the static in the room some. “What phone call?”

The women looked at each other before his wife began to speak. “Remember how my house was broken into the day we took Andrew to the airport? How the place had been torn to pieces but nothing seemed to be stolen? I figured out what that was all about. It was Sarah here; turned my house upside down looking for the bug I’d found in your office.”

The word slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. “Why?”

“Because she couldn’t have it come out that she’d illegally bugged the bar trying to get evidence against you. She probably heard our voices on it before the bug went dead and knew I had it. It’s why she broke into my car and then my home looking for it.” A wicked little smile crept up around the edges of those blue eyes. “But she never found it. I kept it with me in my purse at all times until I could figure out the whole story. So I called a friend of mine who works the CIA and handed off the bug to internal affairs.”

“You think you know sooooo much don’t you bitch?” Sarah’s voice got real soft, taking a small step towards them. “You’re not the only ones with connections, you know. I have a few of my own. How else would I know about the drug possession charges you had when you were 16?”

Clyde blinked, to stunned to even remember to keep his hands up anymore. “What?”

“Oh, didn’t you’re wife tell you? Your pretty little bride here has quite a few skeletons in her closet. Like the boyfriend who suddenly disappeared under mysterious circumstances when she was a teenager and how she was a prime suspect?” Sarah teased, seeming to relish having the upper hand for a minute. “Or maybe I should tell him about who the twin’s parents REALLY are…?”

Trolli went statue still, those blue eyes big as plates. “You leave the boys out of this!”

“I don’t think so.” The other woman cooed. “I tried to keep this just the two of us. Take you out when you were alone by knocking you and your car off the road. Turns out it wasn’t you behind the wheel but Mellie. So I figured it was design providence. That if I couldn’t take you out quietly…might as well do it with a bang.”

Trolli just stood there, staring her opponent down. “Then you’d better do it fast. I called 911 the moment I heard your voice in the bar.”

The sounds of sirens started low, everyone’s eyes turning towards the door. Sarah began to scream and cuss as Trolli pulled the cellphone from her pocket, the screen still on for a phone call to 911. Everything seemed to go from a snail’s pace to maddening turbo speed the moment the door to the bar was kicked open and police swarmed the room from every exit. Flashlights were aglow in the darkened space, some hitting everyone’s eyes and blinding them as an officer moved to take the gun from the woman’s hands.

Sarah fought, kicking and screaming, the space too confined for anyone to get a clean shot.

But a gun did go off. The sound loud and deafening until all that was left was a familial ringing in his ears and otherwise immediate silence.

He watched her fall, those blue eyes wide and unseeing as she fell back, hitting the ground before he could reach her. Putting that military skill to use he slid in to reach her faster, not even noticing how the mad woman was hastily disarmed and taken away.

“No” He said over and over, lifting her head into his lap and putting his hand on the hole in her stomach. She was still awake but very dazed, skin growing cold and pale as blood kept pushing its way between his fingers. “No, no, no, no, Trolli, honey, sweetie, you need to stay with me, ok?”

“Clyde?” She looked up at him, smiling of all things. “It’s okay. I’ll be okay. I can’t even f-feel it, though maybe that’s just the ad-drenaline.”

She put a shaky hand over his own, neither even noticing how it was covered in blood, nor just how loud he was screaming for someone to come help him. “You’re gonna, g-gonna be okay, okay? You just gotta stay awake.”

“I’ll b-be okay.” She nodded, his actions parroting hers. “Just promise me…promise me you’ll look after the boys for me okay? Clyde? Promise me.”

There were tears in her eyes, pained sadness mixed with pinprick fear, the medics came bursting in with a stretcher, trying to pull him away but she wouldn’t let go. “Promise me Clyde.”

“I promise.” I nodded, two medics finally having to pull him away, sliding his massive heap of a body across the floor.

They wouldn’t let him ride in the ambulance, the shot seeming to have nicked something as the paramedics couldn’t seem to stop the bleeding. When someone tried to approach him for questioning he nearly punched them, pacing around like a mad dog looking from someone, anyone to bite, too scared and running on instinct to do anything else but lash out.

Clyde was not a praying man, but for once God seemed to hear him, sending him the one person who could bring him back from that edge.

Mellie came driving up in a stream of dirt, keeping the Novo revved and hollering for him to get in. He didn’t even think to ask how she knew what was going on or how she was driving in a cast, nor did he hear the local sergeant tell her to floor it, radioing ahead to let the others know to give them a clear path. He didn’t know just how much blood he was covered in, just did his best not to yell at Mellie to go faster.


	29. Hamburger

Clyde hated hospitals. GOD he hated them. The only good they ever did was make people wait. He sat there, outside the operating room, just…waiting.

Mellie came back from the cafeteria with a bag full of boxes, the boys on her heels carrying bags of whatever they’d wanted in this time of crisis. She offered him a hamburger wrapped in white paper to eat but Clyde wasn’t hungry. He wasn’t thirsty, he just waited.

Statements had long been taken, the running theory being that Sarah had become obsessed with him and was using her FBI clearance to stalk him. When Trolli had blown her cover she’d snapped, losing her job, her home and gone after them with a vengeance, putting all the blame squarely on Trolli and himself. He just told them what he knew, signed the forms he needed to sign and was left alone to sit, his long legs stretched out in that painfully hard waiting chair.

A doctor had come by to let him know she was still in surgery. The bullet had ripped through her stomach and just missed her spine before passing through and through. He had said she’d been extremely lucky medics were already on the scene before she lost any more blood. He’d said it’d be a couple more hours before they’d be done. That time had long been and gone.

“You need to eat.” Mellie told him, sitting down next to him, a hand on his arm. He looked down at her rainbow colored nails then up to her worried face. “She’ll come through this. She’s a Logan after all.”

“It should have been me.” He said coldly. “We were the ones who had the FBI after us. It should’ve been me she shot, not her.”

“You heard what the sheriff said. That bitch had been following y’all everywhere for months.” Mellie told him. “Hell, she ran me off the road thinking it was Trolli! This bitch wasn’t after just you anymore, she was out for blood, no matter who’s it had to be.”

“Why didn’t I see it?” He asked aloud to no one in particular. “Why couldn’t I spot the signs? Trolli had it figured out since for the past 6 months. Why did I have to be so fucking stupid I couldn’t see what was right in front of my face?!”

Mellie gave her brother a firm look, lifting his head with her finger on his beard. “Do NOT beat yourself up over this Clyde Logan! None of this was your fault.”

“ALL OF THIS WAS MY FAULT!” He roared, making more than a few heads turn, including the boys. Taking his voice down to a whisper he mumbled. “If we hadn’t robbed the speedway none of this would have happened.”

“Well you can’t take it back now.” She told him flatly. “Rule number 6: Remember, shit happens.”

“Mr. Logan?” A doctor asked, approaching them with a clip board. Looking up he was immediately on his feet.

“That’s me.”

The doctor smiled. “You’re wife is out of surgery. She’s still got a long road ahead recovery wise but, as long as her vitals remain as strong as they are, she should pull through.”

If he was a praying man he’d have gotten on his knees and thanked the good lord above, Mellie stepping away to tell the boys the good news.

“Now there is one small bit of bad news I’m afraid.” The doctor told him, keeping his voice low. “Were either of you aware that your wife was pregnant?”

There was a pause, the ground seeming to want to try to slip out from underneath him. “Yes. I was aware.”

“I’m afraid your wife lost a lot of blood.” The doctor explained. “The fetus is still intact but there’s no guarantee it will stay that way. With all the trauma to your wife’s system, it’s highly probable she could lose the baby.”

Clyde could feel the blood rushing from his face, Mellie’s arm seeming to be the only thing holding him upright.

“Now on the bright side from what we could see there’s no damage to her uterus or anything of that nature. I mean she’s already had kids before, so I’m sure if a miscarriage does happen you can try again once she’s all healed up she should have no trouble taking a pregnancy to term.”

“Wait, what do you mean she’s had kids before?” He asked, suddenly very confused, a heavy feeling hitting low in his gut.

The doctor looked confused, pulling the clipboard up and open to far back page. “According to her medical records, she had a set of twins a little over 10 years ago in Texas. You said those were her children, correct?”

“They’re her nephews.” He explained. “Their parents are dead so she’s raising them.”

The doctor paled, flicking his eyes to the boys. “Oh I’m sorry. I misunderstood the situation. I just assumed.”

Clyde didn’t hear if the doctor said anything more, just sat down in that uncomfortably hard waiting room chair, numb to everything around him. He tried to think back over every conversation they’d ever had about the boys. She’d said she’d been there when they were born, but he never said who birthed them. Looking up at them talking with Mellie he could almost see it, the brown curls of hair on Gabe’s head, in the shape of Rummy’s nose and ears. He thought it was just genetics playing tricks. Hell he looked like his Uncle Stickley more than he did his own father, why wouldn’t they share similar features?

These thoughts muddled and rolled through his mind all night while he watched her sleep, numb to the constant beeping of the heart monitor or nurses coming in to check on her. For nearly 12 hours he didn’t move, just watched her, tucked up under the covers in that hospital bed and looking like she’d just gone a round with an MMA fighter. Finally her eyes started to open.

As soon as she saw him she smiled, reaching for him with a shaky hand. He didn’t think, just reacted in taking it, feeling how limp and weak it was against his larger palm. He could tell from the slur in her words that she was still very, very out of it, probably high on pain killers in her drip. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He said back in that deep tenor voice.

“You okay?” Her eye gave him a slow blink, watching him nod but not really seeing. “Where are the boys?”

That smile of his faltered for a second. “They’re with Mellie right now. They’ll be back in a bit.”

He watched the calm spread over her face and through her shoulders. “You’re the only person I could trust them to. They love you…so much…”

Clyde didn’t say anything, just sat there next to her bed, rubbing his thumb over her palm. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

She let out a single, small chuckle, smiling wide enough to show teeth. “You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily, Clyde Logan.”

When he didn’t say anything she lifted her head a bit, that smile fading. “What’s wrong?”

“Doc told me somethin. Something I need answers to.” Those blue eyes just stared at him. “Doc said the twins are yours.”

Her whole body went very, very still. In fact for a brief moment he could swore she’d stopped breathing. When she finally looked at him he had his answer. When she tried to pull her hand away he held onto it tighter. “Please…just tell me the truth.”

Twin blue pools stared at him for a long time, just blinking at him slowly. “After Ramses I got low…real low…the kind it’s hard to climb out of. Found out I was pregnant. Didn’t know who the father was, didn’t know what to do…just wanted it all to end.”

She gripped his hand tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. He just held her hand firm. “What happened?”

“Sara.” Trolli whimpered her name, refusing to look up at him. “Sara lost her baby. She’d already lost one before. Doc said she couldn’t have children…so I gave her mine.”

“So they are your biological kids.”

He watched her nod, blinking away the tears. “I was not meant to be a parent…not then. Not to them. Andrew and Sara…they deserved those boys far more than me. So I left. To Europe. To get as far away from them as I could and just…hide. Cause I knew if I ever saw them again, spent time with them, knew them…that I’d fall in love with them and never be able to leave them again.”

“But then the accident happened.”

She nodded, softly. “I remember walking into the hospital room after the car accident; Rummy lyin there all banged up and Gabe beside him, both curled up and sleeping like a pair of puppies abandoned in the street. I knew my time of running was over. I could never leave them…not again. Even if it meant being only an ‘aunt’ to them for the rest of my life.”

Slipping up onto the side of the bed he held her close, watching how she tried not to cry for the pain of the action far too great at the moment. Resting his head on top of hers he rocked her softly. “You think you’ll ever tell them?”

She just shook her head. “They’ve already lost their parents once…if I told them I was their real mother I’d be like taking Andrew and Sara away from them all over again. I could never tell them the truth…”

“But we already know.” A familiar voice piped up from the door to the hospital room. Gabe and Rummy just looked at them, bored and slightly confused.

“Know what?” Trolli asked, sniffling.

“That you’re our real mom.” Gabe told her pointedly. “Momma told us years ago.”

“Daddy said you left us cause Momma couldn’t have kids. That it was like we had a secret mom no one else knew about.” Rummy added.

Those blue eyes just stared at them, like she didn’t know what to say. Clyde looked at her. “Andrew never told you he’d told them?”

“Daddy said it was a special secret.” Gabe grinned. “Said you were lost…but you’d come find us again one day. And one day you’d tell us you were our real mom and we’d get to tell you we know. Then daddy would get to laugh at you.”

Trolli suddenly began to laugh. It was strangled at first, jumpy and uneven, probably due to the pain, but she couldn’t help it, the bell-chime tone pushing past her lips as tears ran down her face. “All that for an ‘I told you so’…”

Opening her arms the boys ran to her, wrapping themselves up in a family hug. After a minute or two of happy crying Gabe looked up at them and asked. “Does this mean we can start calling you mom and dad now? Cause that would be a lot easier.”


	30. Candy Cane (Epilogue)

Clyde woke to a pair of little blue eyes staring at him. Just sitting there, watching him sleep, with hair in low hanging messy pigtails as black as night and blue eyes peering down at him curiously, dressed in a pink dress that had a big bow on the back and mud caked around the edges where it ended just below her knees, candy cane striped leggings covering the lower half of her legs. When his eyes met hers she giggled a little bell-chime laugh, and smiled at him.

“Hi…” She voice was light and soft, her front two teeth growing in just a bit crooked, one still not quite in yet.

“Hi.” He responded back, looking at her, a little unsure of what was going on. “What’re you doin’ lil bit?”

“Watching you sleep.” She told him, grinning. “Mommy says you’re handsome when you sleep.”

A voice called out from outside the bedroom, the actual words muffled from the ajar door. He could hear the faintest sound of music playing but not quite what the tune was. The little girl sat up and slid off him, running off on bare feet and slipping out the small gap in the door.

Clyde sat up, swinging his feet off the side of the bed and onto the carpet below, grabbing a familial guns ‘n roses t-shirt off the back of a chair and left the room, following the music through the house and onto the back porch. Out in the back yard was a set of clothes lines, each covered in various items of clothing from men’s jeans to little girl’s tutu’s. A voice carried over the music blaring from within the lines of clothes, his dark eyes spotting a pair of candy cane leggings walking between the rows. Stepping off the porch his feet his the green grass and followed that singing voice.

She stood there, singing along to “dancing queen” and wiggling her hips as she hung up a sheet on the line, not even seeming to see him as she boogied right along with the tune. The little girl jumped out from behind the sheet and yelled ‘boo’ to which she just knelt down and sang a little louder, taking the girls hand in hers and making her spin around in a circle.

The little girl spotted him first, grinning her toothy grin and running to him. “Daddy!”

Without think he knelt down and picked her with an ease only practice can give. “Hey lil bit! Were you dancing?”

“No, I was being a scary monster!” The little girl told him.

“Andrea, did you wake up daddy early again?” She warned, giving that little girl a look.

“It’s fine. I was havin funny dreams again.” He admitted, watching the woman turn, grab the empty laundry basket and her musical phone and tuck it against her curvy hip.

“And what were you dreaming about?” She asked, those blue eyes twinkling mischievously at him. Leaning up she gave him a good morning kiss, the little girl giggling at the sight.

Clyde grinned down at his wife, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. “Can’t remember anymore, but now I’ve got this funny feeling of deja vu.”

“Well you know what they say about dreams you have multiple times.” She told him, the group trooping back into the house, just dodging a pair of teenage boys, one chasing the other and demanding something be given back, barreling out the backdoor. She hollered after them, “Be careful around the laundry! Boys, you hearin me?”

They both answered back with simultaneous ‘yes’ and ‘yes mom’ before tussling around on the ground until one came out the victor, his curly hair flying all in front of his face. “Ha! Told you I’d get it back!”

“What do they say bout it?” Clyde asked, bringing them back to their first conversation. The little girl wiggled down and ran back outside to dive on top of her brother still on the ground with a squeal.

Trolli just chuckled as they stood there watching the three play wrestle in the grass. “That it’s not a dream at all. That it’s more like a premonition…destined to come true.”

They stood there, watching the boys be ‘pinned down’ by their monster sister. Clyde slipped his prosthetic arm around his wife’s middle smiling as she leaned into him, a familial little bump rubbing against his side, kicking him a bit. “I think it already has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end my friends! I hope you liked the story! I know I kind of finished this in a bit of a whirlwind of chapters but I honestly already had some of this written out in pieces and had to get through the middle bits before I could post the ending. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. I love them both. And fan art....I drool for fan art. 
> 
> Also please don't forget to look into my other works. My personal baby is "Magic Can't Cook" but I also highly recommend "The Falcon's Cockpit" and my personal greatest work.


End file.
